Survivor Redemption Island
by TJBambi93
Summary: 16 contestants are abandoned to fend for themselves. 2 players from the past will be joining them on their quest for a million dollars. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 17 to become the Sole Survivor? The winner has been crowned! Rated T
1. Episode 1 Prevail In The Duels

Jeff was in an airplane with 16 contestants.

"We're above the beach nation of Treasure Trove Cove. On this plane are 16 unique people. Already separated into 2 tribes of 8. They may not have spoken yet, but they are quickly sizing eachother up!"

"_There is a boy in white with a stupid little pink sphere bobbing up and down. I hope he is easy to manipulate, as I want the numbers." - Ren_

"_There is an alien among us! I do not trust the thing as long as it wears this proud green buff on it's head. If he proves no worth, he's done!" - Hartman_

"_On my tribe, we have a blue squid-like person. He looks full of regret, just like me. I hope his past wasn't as tramatic as mine." - Regal_

"_So, we have this blue-haired man... wearing handcuffs. I'm not sure if he's a prisoner, or it's just for fashion sense. I just hope those shackles don't hurt the tribe." - En-Tee-I_

"_There's a teal pony on our tribe with rainbow colored hair. I hope she's nice, strong, and helps the tribe out to win challenges." - Sam_

"However! There are 2 major twists coming their way! They are not sure what they are, but I can assure you, they aren't prepared for it."

"39 days, 16 people, 1 survivor!"

**Hapino: Bomberman, En-Tee-I, Fluttershy, Hartman, Raine, Regal, Ren, and Squidward**

**Nokowawa: Bambi, JD, Kratos, Muraki, Niko, No-Face, Rainbow Dash, and Sam**

– – – – –

The 2 tribes got off the plane, and moved onto their respective mats. Hapino wore green, and Nokowawa wore purple.

"Welcome to Survivor!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

"However, we haven't completed your tribes just yet."

Everyone was confused.

"We have two more coming to join you right now."

Jeff turned around, and waved his hand. On cue, a helicopter flew into view.

"_I wonder what the occasion is, unless it's like another SEGA All Stars twist, and we get two previous players." - En-Tee-I_

The helicopter landed, but no one got out of it.

"Before I call them out of the helicopter, let's guess who they might be."

Jeff pointed at a white tailed deer.

"Name?"

"Bambi." replied the deer.

"So, Bambi, who do you think will come out of that helicopter?" asked Jeff.

"I'm guessing two previous players." replied Bambi.

Jeff pointed at a man with his eyelids and mouth stitched shut.

"Got a name?"

"I'm referred to as No-Face," replied the man. Everyone was surprised he could talk, "I'm speaking through telekinesis. But this is as close as I can get. I can't read your minds."

"_I'm immediately gonna be a threat, just due to my status as being a sympathy vote-getter. I really hope it doesn't come down to that." - No-Face_

"Any idea on who it'll be, if what Bambi said was true?" asked Jeff.

"Could it be Nerd and Limberg?" asked No-Face.

Jeff shrugged, and pointed at a boy with white armor.

"Name?"

"Call me Bomberman." replied the boy.

"Bomberman. Alright then, do you hope it's the Angry Video Game Nerd and Limberg?" asked Jeff.

Bomberman shook his head.

"I can tell you, your wrong. It is not the Nerd or Limberg."

Jeff whistled, and the helicopter doors opened. Out popped out a brown bear and a red bird.

"Hey!" cried a small blue boy, "It's Banjo-Kazooie!"

Indeed was Sam correct. Banjo, from SEGA All Stars, and Kazooie, from Cuties, were returning for another shot at the money.

"As most of you know, it's Banjo and Kazooie. Banjo was the runner up in _Survivor SEGA All Stars_. Kazooie was the merge boot in _Survivor Cuties_. One of them will join your tribe."

Jeff gave Banjo and Kazooie each a map. Inside the map was their buff. Banjo got a purple buff, and Kazooie was given a green buff.

"Banjo, your joining Nokowawa. Kazooie, your joining Hapino."

Banjo and Kazooie joined their respective tribes.

"_Hmph. We've got the brown bear on our tribe. No matter. As long as he does good things, and doesn't screw around with me, he'll be fine." - Kratos_

"_Kazooie? That little birdbrain? I'm pretty sure she'll end up going home quickly. She's that annoying. More annoying then Spongebob." - Squidward_

"I have one more twist to announce."

Everyone listened to him.

"When you are voted off, you will not go home."

Everyone was shocked.

"You'll instead be taken to a place called Redemption Island, where you will live alone, and await the next person voted off. When that time comes, you will duel eachother to decide which one stays on the island, and who goes home for good. At 2 separate times, someone will be brought back into the game to continue their quest for the million dollars."

Everyone was interested in the twist.

"_C'mon, do we really need this twist? I mean, it does seem very unfair, especially to someone like me. I'll win every single one of them damn duels." - Niko_

"_I'm not afraid of going to Redemption Island! Why? Cause I'm not going anywhere! If I do end up going there, I'll just come back!" - Rainbow Dash_

"Enjoy the 39 days together!"

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 1

The purple buffed survivors entered camp.

"Here we are!" cheered Sam.

"We are totally gonna kick the Green team's ass!" hollered Rainbow Dash.

All 9 members of Nokowawa placed their hands together in one.

"NO!" chanted Kratos, Bambi, and Rainbow Dash.

"KO!" chanted Muraki, Niko, and Sam.

"WA!" chanted Banjo, No-Face, and JD.

"WA!" everyone chanted.

"_This tribe certainly has the energy to compete in these challenges, according to their united spirit. But, this is Survivor, let's see how long this unity stands." - Banjo_

As soon as the cheer ended, Kratos spoke up.

"I suggest we get camp started as soon as possible," suggested Kratos, "I would like to be one step up the other tribe."

Most of the others agreed with him, and they separated into groups.

JD, Bambi, and Rainbow Dash were looking for a spot for the shelter.

"Man, I wonder what Redemption Island is gonna be like." thought JD.

"I rather not learn anything about it!" muttered Rainbow Dash, "I don't want any of us going there. Let Hapino go there instead!"

"_Redemption Island is a silly twist, but it's kind of dangerous. You get one shot per duel, and if you go and blow it, your done." - Rainbow Dash_

"Hapino tribe better be full of players that we shouldn't want to deal with," hoped Bambi, "I mean, they DO have Kazooie."

JD nodded, "Yeah, but she'll be gone quick. If not, she's playing that tribe well."

"Kazooie doesn't scare me!" smirked Rainbow Dash.

"_Kazooie is such a aggressive player. Will she play the interns on the other tribe? I don't know. Maybe a daydream might be in order. (daydreams)" - JD_

Meanwhile, Kratos, Niko, and Muraki were working on the fire.

"This will be a difficult task," noted Kratos, "Be patient."

Niko was moving a piece of wood back and forward against another piece of wood.

"Damn." muttered Niko, wiping sweat off his face.

Muraki watched Niko waste energy on the wood.

"_I'm not sure if Niko has a brain worth having. He's using wood to make a fire, and I'm wearing some spectacles that can be used to get fire." - Muraki_

Muraki made a coughing noise to get Niko's attention.

"Hmm?" wondered Niko. Muraki handed him his glasses, "Thank you."

Niko held the glasses over the stack of wood, and a spark appeared in the wood.

Kratos nodded in approval, "Excellent."

"_With fire Day 1, I'm pretty sure Nokowawa will be up in the ranks quickly." - Kratos_

– – – – –

Hapino Day 1

All 9 green buffed Survivors entered the camp site.

"Here we are guys," noted Regal, "We've made it to camp Hapino."

Bomberman and En-Tee-I head-butted eachother in praise.

"_This is where we live. Excellent! I lived in the hellholes of Iran war bases. This shall be no different." - Hartman_

"Alright ladies," ordered Hartman, "We need to get camp built immediately! Move into groups now!"

People did what he said, and moved away from the flag. Ren, Kazooie, and Squidward were annoyed.

"Jeez, what an asshole!" muttered Ren, hoping Hartman heard what he said.

"_Already someone is pissing me off! God! Hartman may be brighter then Stimpy, but JESUS! I'm not gonna be bossed around like some filthy sewer scum!" - Ren_

"Who cares what he says," said Squidward, "He's going home quickly."

"But remember Squiddy," reminded Ren, "He's going to Redemption Island if he goes home. He might be given a free ride to the merge."

Kazooie nodded, smirking, "Your correct."

"_Hartman will become my ally in this game when I get the chance to. Why? Well, first of all he's becoming a big asshole right now, and as long as he continues that, I'll be kept over him. I just need numbers." - Kazooie_

Meanwhile, Bomberman, Raine, and Fluttershy were out looking for a site for shelter.

"Um, what's your name?" asked Fluttershy to Bomberman.

"Uh, Bomberman," he replied, "I said it already when Jeff was talking to us."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." blushed Fluttershy in shyness.

"_Fluttershy is so cute, shy, and caring... and I hate to see her go home first. I just know that she might be one of the first to go. Her or Hartman, at least." - Bomberman_

"I'm Raine by the way," introduced Raine, "I am pleased to be on your tribe."

Bomberman smiled at Raine, "Pleasure to meet you too, Raine!"

Just then, Hartman showed up.

"Any plans for a shelter?" he asked.

"Maybe by the beach?" replied Bomberman quickly.

Hartman looked around the beach, "Hmmm... I like that idea. How about now you go build it!"

Hartman gave Bomberman some wood, and then left.

Fluttershy whimpered, Bomberman scratched his head, and Raine spoke up.

"You know," said Raine to no one in particular, "You could be a bit more considerate."

Bomberman nodded, "Right you are Raine, right you are..."

"_I might sound hypocritical here when I say this, but I believe Hartman is being a bit too harsh with us. True, I'm harsh with my students, but I'm a teacher, that's my job. He's not our teacher, or drill sergeant." - Raine_

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 2

Banjo and Sam were sitting by the fire, trying to cook the rice.

"Was rice ever a bad situation during your season?" asked Sam.

Banjo shook his head, "Not really. I mean, all we needed was a couple of bowls, and ration the food."

"_I like Banjo, he has a good head on his shoulders. He should've been the true winner of SEGA All Stars, but Beat stole that victory from him." - Sam_

After some silence, Sam spoke up, "We should be in an alliance. I trust you more than the other 7."

Banjo nodded, "I would like that. I'm trying to change the way I play the game. I don't want to be the pawn anymore."

They shook hands.

"_I made an alliance with Sam, and even though he's the youngest person on our tribe, I actually see some trust in him. But just the two of us won't be enough." - Banjo_

"If we're gonna be in an alliance," noted Banjo, "We need more players on our side."

"Like who?" wondered Sam.

"Probably JD, Rainbow Dash, Kratos? I'm not too sure, but any one of them would be good choices." thought Banjo.

Sam nodded, "I like JD, and sort of Kratos. Dash seems way too overconfident."

Banjo shrugged, "She's sure strong in challenges. We'll need her later."

"_Right now, it's just me and Banjo, but we'll be getting more players on our side. At this point, we don't have to worry about tribal council. Let's not ever worry." - Sam_

Meanwhile, Niko and Muraki were talking in the jungle, while Kratos was up a tree.

"So, Banjo's going first," asked Muraki, "He did play this game before."

Niko shook his head, "Ah, no. Banjo's not a threat! Bambi or Sam should go first, they are weak in challenges. With that in mind, they'll lose at Redemption Island."

Muraki nodded, "You have a point there, Niko."

"_We need to keep the threats, because they will return from Redemption Island. As much as I don't care for some of the rather strong types, like No-Face or JD, they need to be kept." - Niko_

"It's not just about physical strength," said Kratos, sliding down the tree, "It's about willpower. We can still vote someone strong out, and not worry about Redemption Island being a problem."

"Anyone in mind?" asked Muraki, looking at Kratos.

Kratos shook his head, "Not right now. I don't want to think about it."

"_Redemption Island is all about will. Do you want to return to the game? If you do, you will prevail in the duels. If you don't, you will lose and go home." - Kratos_

– – – – –

Hapino Day 2

Kazooie and Hartman were out collecting wood. Squidward was tagging along for no apparent reason.

As Hartman placed wood in both Kazooie's and Squidward's arms, Kazooie spoke.

"So Hartman, Squidward," she said, "I think us 3 would be a perfect triangle alliance."

Hartman stopped to look at her, "Hell, I was wondering when somebody would talk to me about the damn game."

"_Kazooie offered me an alliance along with Squidward... oh boy... I will go along with her, but I'm not staying loyal to her. She's a threat and she knows it." - Hartman_

"I trust you both," continued Kazooie, "And neither of you will be the first targets just as long as you side with me."

Squidward was confused, "What are you then, Female Limberg?"

Kazooie grimaced at Squidward, "No. I'm just that good at convincing people to vote someone other then my allies."

"_Kazooie's not gonna stay in this game long. How long I'm not sure. All I know is if she makes herself to be a threat, she'll be gone. But who do I care? I'll just sit back and let her dig her own grave." - Squidward_

"You got yourself a little deal missy," smirked Hartman, "Be an honest troop, and your good."

Kazooie shook Hartman's hand. Squidward also reluctantly shook their hands.

Meanwhile, Ren and Bomberman were in the shelter, fixing loose ends.

"In the challenges, Bomberman," noted Ren, not looking at him, "Just use your bombs to blow up the other tribe."

Bomberman chuckled, "Sorry Ren, my bombs have been disabled by Mark Burnett and Jeff Probst. We have to win the challenges normally."

"Damn," muttered Ren, "We would've had Noko WAH WAH in a jam."

"_I have very little hopes about my tribe, to be honest. We might not be eediots like the other tribe, but... ugh. We have a weak tribe." - Ren_

"I have faith in this tribe, Ren," reminded Bomberman, "Nokowawa may have stronger members, but we might have a more united tribe."

Ren nodded, "We can only hope.

They continued working on the shelter.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, 4 of you will be maneuvering this large stone cart. Let me warn you, it's VERY heavy. Once you get the stone cart to the end of the straightaway, you will be able to get another group of 4 to climb up the ladder in the back, and walk over to the puzzle section. First tribe to complete the puzzle wins immunity. Losers will go to tribal council, and send the first person to Redemption Island."

Jeff revealed the immunity idol, which resembled a jiggy piece from the Banjo-Kazooie games.

"As usual, this is the thing that keeps most people alive in this game. If you have immunity, you are safe and cannot be voted out of this game. Let's get started."

Hapino

Stone Cart: Hartman, Kazooie, Regal, and Squidward

Puzzle: En-Tee-I, Bomberman, Ren, and Raine

Nokowawa

Stone Cart: Kratos, Niko, No-Face, and Rainbow Dash

Puzzle: Banjo, JD, Muraki, and Sam

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Hapino and Nokowawa rushed out pushing their carts as quickly as possible. Hartman was barking orders to his tribe. Hapino had a small lead over Nokowawa.

But Nokowawa quickly rushed forward when Kratos and Rainbow Dash double teamed and attacked the cart. The cart moved forward, enough to catch up with Hapino.

But that only hindered Nokowawa's performance. Hapino continued to lead over Nokowawa. Nokowawa was still behind as Hapino finished the straightaway, and the other group of 4 began the puzzle.

Hapino took their time with the puzzle, letting Raine and En-Tee-I direct the tribe, both of them being good at puzzles. Nokowawa was able to catch up, and begin working on their puzzle. It was almost neck and neck, with Hapino having a small lead.

But Nokowawa's small mishap today was not enough.

"HAPINO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Hapino hugged and cheered.

"Great lead today, Hapino. You've won immunity. No one will be sent to Redemption Island. As for Nokowawa, nothing to say for you guys. Tonight one of you will be sent to Redemption Island. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Hapino Day 3

The tribe returned to camp with flint in tow.

"Great job Hapino!" cheered Raine.

"Indeed," replied En-Tee-I, "We did well. I believe Nokowawa got too cocky for their own good."

"_We won flint and immunity today, and it feels really, really good right now. Hopefully, we can keep this up, because I'm not ready to lose someone." - En-Tee-I_

"We've got fire too," noted Raine, "Ren, why don't you help Regal and I with the fire."

Ren nodded, and reluctantly joined Raine and Regal at the fire pit. Kazooie watched.

"_If Ren's a smart player, he should be searching that flint for the idol clue. I never had my hands on one before, and I don't think I ever will. But if I can convince Ren to find it for me... that'd be perfect." - Kazooie_

Boy, was Kazooie right. Ren was indeed looking over the flint for the clue. He tried to make it look like he was doing something else, but Raine was suspicious.

"Well, Ren?" asked Raine, sternly.

Ren sighed, and started chipping away at the flint.

"_I was trying to read the clue on the flint, and Raine caught me in the act. I hope she doesn't figure out that I got the first clue to the idol embedded in my brain. Hehehehehe." - Ren_

Ren took one last spark, and the fire went ablaze.

"Good job Ren!" nodded Regal.

"_We've won the challenge, we've got fire, and we're in good spirits. I'm not sure if Nokowawa is suffering just yet... but they will." - Regal_

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 3

"Sucks that we lost the challenge," muttered JD, "I'm pretty sure we couldn't catch up anyway."

"Bull#$%#, JD," replied Kratos, "It's partially my fault. In hindsight I should have planned it out better."

"_Today we lost the challenge, and I'm not that proud of that performance. I hope that tonight's vote will help increase the chances of winning." - Kratos_

Kratos, Muraki, and Niko were talking in the jungle.

"Who's weaker?" asked Niko, "Bambi or Sam?"

Kratos thought about it, "Sam might prove useful later... but I don't see anything in Bambi right now. There's a reason why we sat him out."

Muraki nodded, "I'll vote for Bambi, if you two will."

"_In my opinion Bambi isn't strong in challenges. Neither is Sam, but people are talking about voting for Bambi, so that's what I'm doing." - Muraki_

"Deal." replied Kratos.

Niko nodded, and shook Muraki's hand.

Meanwhile, JD, Rainbow Dash, and Bambi were talking by the beach.

"I have this weird vibe about someone on this tribe..." said JD.

"Who?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Muraki," replied JD, "To be honest, I don't trust him. He's a murderer doctor! Who can trust that?"

"_I'm trying to get people to vote out Muraki. He's not all that special in challenges, if not worse then someone like Sam. Plus, I don't trust him at all." - JD_

"Muraki would seem like the type to betray the tribe..." thought Bambi.

"That's the thing," noted JD, "If Muraki gets the chance, he'll turn on the tribe."

Rainbow Dash was confused, "Aren't you taking this a bit too literally? I mean, it's only the first 3 days. Anything can happen, JD."

"_JD wanted to vote out Muraki, which I was fine with. However, I would much rather vote out Sam or Bambi, but that's just me. I'll do what JD says, because it's his idea, and if he pays for it, then it'll only effect him." - Rainbow Dash_

"I'll go speak with Kratos and No-Face," planned Bambi. He ran off.

JD nodded, "Cool. Banjo should also be informed that he's safe. I'll go do that."

JD left Rainbow Dash behind.

"_Hopefully, my plan comes into action, and Muraki goes home. It should be a straight-forward vote, to be honest." - JD_

– – – – –

The Nokowawa tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch, grab that torch, dip it into the fire, and get fire."

Each contestant did so.

"This is the ritual at tribal council, because fire represents your life. If your fire is gone, so are you. However, rules are different with this season due to Redemption Island."

Everyone sat down.

"So we begin the game with 2 major twists; Banjo and Kazooie joining the cast, and Redemption Island. Muraki, how much of a game changer is it with these twists?" asked Jeff.

"Hm, I think Banjo isn't a threat right now, so I'm okay with him on this tribe. With Redemption Island, though, it's kind of weird at first. I wouldn't mind going over there for a single day." replied Muraki.

"Sam, your the youngest player in this tribe, and the whole game. Does age play a factor on who goes home?" asked Jeff.

"I believe I am safe tonight, despite being a weaker player. But I want to help this tribe, not weaken it, despite what they might think." replied Sam.

"Niko, how are you voting?" asked Jeff.

"Sam explained it perfectly. Weak players say they want to help, but can they? I wish they could." replied Niko.

"Bambi, how about you? Do you feel in danger?" asked Jeff.

"A little bit, but I'm not too worried like some other people might be." replied Bambi.

"No-Face, worried at all that your condition might hurt you?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely. I have a reason to win this game over someone who might've played it perfectly. I hope my tribe sees otherwise. I'm not a threat to anyone in my opinion." replied No-Face.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Bambi, your up."

– – –

JD's Vote: Sorry, but I can't trust you right now. (Muraki)

Kratos' Vote: This is for your own good. I hope the tribe sees that as well. (?)

Muraki's Vote: Pathetic. I don't see you returning from Redemption Island. (Bambi)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Bambi. (He nodded, not surprised.)

…

Bambi. Two votes Bambi.

…

Muraki. One vote Muraki, two votes Bambi.

…

…

Muraki, tied two votes Muraki, two votes Bambi. (Muraki raised an eyebrow.)

…

Muraki. Three votes Muraki, two votes Bambi.

…

…

…

Bambi. Tied again, three votes Bambi, three votes Muraki. (Muraki began praying.)

…

…

Muraki. Four votes Muraki, three votes Bambi. (Kratos lowered his head.)

…

First person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island, Muraki. That's 5, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Muraki shook his head, "Damn. Wrong decision, Nokowawa. You'll pay dearly."

"Muraki, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Muraki nodded, took the torch, and left the area.

"Interesting first boot. You guys took out an anime villain, who might've become a larger problem. Will he return? Beats me. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 3

Muraki walked into the lonely camp.

"Figures there'd be no fire." muttered Muraki.

"_Niko and Kratos are now in a tight jam. They better find a way to better their interests, or I might have to face off against them in the duel." - Muraki_

Muraki started the fire with the flint, and went off to bed.

VOTES

Bambi – Muraki, Niko, and Kratos

Muraki – JD, No-Face, Rainbow Dash, Bambi, Sam, and Banjo


	2. Episode 2 Time Is Running Out

_**NOTE: THERE IS A NEW CONTESTANT IN THIS CHAPTER THAT DID NOT ORIGINALLY APPEAR IN THE LAST EPISODE! I replaced Mattie with a character from the same game as Kratos and Raine; Regal. I did rewrite Mattie's parts from the last episode into Regal's parts, so if you want to reread Episode 1 for his parts, go ahead, but theres nothing much, and the story didn't change.**_

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_16 contestants from all over the world have come to play the ultimate game of Survivor. However, they were greeted with 2 major twists. To start off, Banjo-Kazooie returned to the game as opposing tribe members; Banjo going to Nokowawa, and Kazooie going to Hapino. Then, Jeff introduced Redemption Island, and its concept. This would be a tough season._

_At Nokowawa, the tribe followed the mercenary Kratos Aurion, as he took the tribe under his wing. No one minded the leadership, as it was not forceful or annoying. With Muraki's glasses, Nokowawa gained fire early._

_At Hapino, Sergeant Hartman was the leader. Unlike Kratos, however, he was very forceful and annoying. Ren and Squidward already plotted to take him out immediately. Kazooie was thrilled to have Hartman, as he could be a useful lamb to the slaughter to propel her own game._

_Alliances formed quickly. At Nokowawa, Banjo and Sam formed an alliance. Niko and Muraki also formed an alliance, with Kratos loosely following them. At Hapino, Kazooie formed an alliance with Hartman and Squidward. However, both were weary of her true intentions._

_At the immunity challenge, Nokowawa fell behind, giving Hapino a quick and easy victory._

_Before tribal council, Bambi was the intended target, for he was weak in challenges. However, JD could not trust Muraki, as he seemed sneaky. Rainbow Dash and Bambi agreed with him._

_At tribal council, No-Face, Sam, and Banjo joined JD's group, and Muraki was the first one voted out and sent to Redemption Island. Who will be voted out tonight?_

**Hapino: Bomberman, En-Tee-I, Fluttershy, Hartman, Kazooie, Raine, Regal, Ren, and Squidward**

**Nokowawa: Bambi, Banjo, JD, Kratos, Niko, No-Face, Rainbow Dash, and Sam**

_**Redemption Island: Muraki**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 3

Muraki entered the cold campsite, annoyed.

"Well, if this is what Nokowawa wants," muttered Muraki, "Then lose they shall."

"_I was voted out, and I still don't understand why, though. I figured Bambi would be voted out. I guess I don't have a good reputation." - Muraki_

Since it was pitch black, Muraki had to use flint to make the fire. It wasn't much of a problem for Muraki.

"Guess I'm gonna be alone for a couple days until I meet my enemy." noted Muraki, laying down in the small shelter.

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 4

Kratos wasn't happy with the tribe's decision last night.

"_I will admit Muraki wasn't trustworthy, but that's not the problem right now. What needs to be done is to remove the weak links. Bambi was one of them. Muraki was not." - Kratos_

"I wonder if Muraki will come back." wondered Rainbow Dash.

Kratos shrugged, "Doesn't matter. He will learn the answer soon. We voted him out for a reason."

"Your right," replied No-Face, "If we messed up with this vote, then we need to fix that problem next tribal."

"Indeed." noted Kratos.

Bambi frowned, "I will do my best to make sure I don't slow the tribe down! I won't let us lose any more challenges!"

"_I'm pretty sure the tribe sees me as a weak link. Let them think that! I need to prove myself in this next challenge, or I'll be joining Muraki at Redemption Island." - Bambi_

"We're counting on you Bambi!" smirked Rainbow Dash.

Niko sat back, annoyed at Kratos' attitude.

"_Kratos knows very well what he did. He voted Bambi, and I believe he's trying to make it seem he was on the side that voted Muraki. I just hope I'm not the next target." - Niko_

Meanwhile, Sam, Banjo, and JD were talking.

"You seem to be a trustworthy guy," noted Sam.

"Really now?" replied JD, "Everyone tells me that at work."

"Would you like to be in our alliance?" asked Banjo, "We trust you that much to help us out in this game."

JD was worried, but didn't show it, "That's cool."

"_I like that Banjo and Sam offered me an alliance, I do. It's just... well... (sighs) Fine, I already have an alliance. There. I said it. With who? Dash and Bambi." - JD_

"Are you in?" asked Sam.

JD nodded, "Of course! I'm really not with anyone else."

"_Oh crap, what did I just get myself into? Oh well, I have to deal with it." - JD_

"_With JD in my alliance, we just need one more... I'm thinking either No-Face or Kratos, probably Kratos." - Sam_

– – – – –

Hapino Day 4

Ren, Raine, and Squidward were talking.

"If you guys really care," said Squidward, "Listen to what I have to say."

Raine and Ren listened, albeit Ren being a bit annoyed.

"Kazooie formed pacts with me and Hartman." explained Squidward.

Ren's face went into full 'Pissed-Off' mode. Raine shook her head.

"_I believe I have a clue what Kazooie's trying to do. With Hartman on her side, she thinks people will be annoyed enough with Hartman to get him out over her. For those who have a strategic mind, this could be dangerous." - Raine_

"What the $%#$?" screeched Ren, "Now we have to make a choice between some annoying sergeant, and an annoying breegull who never shuts up? How can this get any worse."

"The worse part ends there," interrupted Squidward, "For Hartman does not trust Kazooie. I know this because he told me so after she left."

"That's good," noted Raine, "If we're lucky, we can get the rest of the tribe against Kazooie, and blindside her."

"But they may want Hartman out next!" growled Ren, still pissed, "I know for a fact that Fluttershy, Bomberman, and possibly more want him out ASAP."

"_Getting rid of Kazooie might have to wait, as some of the younger tribe mates want Hartman to go home first. If they had any minds, these eediots would help us take down Kazooie." - Ren_

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Regal were talking in the shelter.

"I miss home so much," said Fluttershy quietly, "There is so much wildlife back home. Over on this island... there isn't much..."

Regal nodded, "Indeed. Where I'm from, there isn't happiness, no wildlife. Just mindless monsters wanting to skin you alive."

Fluttershy felt bad for him, "I'm sorry about that..."

"It's not your fault." replied Regal.

"_Fluttershy reminds me a lot of Alicia... and well... it pains me to think about her. I've been causing myself too much pain because of what I did to her." - Regal_

Fluttershy decided to change the subject, "Could I ask you something?"

Regal looked at her, "Yes?"

"I was wondering... um..." Fluttershy blushed, shyly, "Could you take me along as your ally? I really don't want to be voted out first... I mean... if that's alright with you..."

Regal thought about it, and nodded, "Of course I will. You need someone strong to help you, as it is."

"Oh, you will? Oh thank you so much!" smiled Fluttershy. Regal slightly smiled back.

"_I made an alliance with Regal, who I trust the most out of my tribe. I'm sure I can trust others, like Bomberman or Raine, but for now I think Regal will do." - Fluttershy_

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 4

JD and Kratos were going out for a walk.

"I like having you as leader," noted JD, "You share a lot of qualities with Dr. Cox."

"Who is that?" asked Kratos.

JD shook his head, "Nevermind."

"_When I made that pact with Sam and Banjo, I didn't want to be just us 3. You know, the Todd once told me off screen that it's alright to be the bad guy at times. I think I'm going to be a bad guy in this situation. Hope it works!" - JD_

"I want to ask you something." said JD after a moment of silence from both men.

"What is it?" replied Kratos.

"You see," began JD, "Banjo and Pajama Sam were talking with me early in the morning today, and wanted me to join their alliance."

Kratos' expression tensed, "And you're telling me this...?"

JD smiled, "Short story short, I would like you to join us and form an alliance of 4."

"_JD offered me an alliance with him, Banjo, and Sam. I thought about it, since I'm alone in the game." - Kratos_

Kratos raised an eyebrow at JD's 'short story short' quote, "Hmm? Do they know about it?"

"You know, I don't know. But I will let them know. I think they'll trust you, as long as you trust them." replied JD.

"If they trust me, then I'll give my loyalty to them and to you as well." noted Kratos, lending out a hand.

JD shook it, "Great. I'm glad to have you on my side, Kratos."

"Likewise."

"_But let's face it: Sam's weak in challenges. If he gets too weak, then I might just send him home with the other tribe members. This is a tribe game right now, not individual." - Kratos_

Meanwhile, Niko, Rainbow Dash, and No-Face were mocking several of the Hapino tribe members.

"That little rodent is so annoying!" complained Niko, laughing, "So much emphasis on the I of idiot, buddy."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "I know right? I mean really! He lives most of his life with a big dumb cat, who he DOESN'T have to live with, but chooses to!"

Both Niko and Dash laughed.

"_We were having fun this afternoon joking about the Hapino tribe. They are all a bunch of losers when it comes down to it." - Rainbow Dash_

"While we're on the subject," noted No-Face, "How about that Squidward guy?"

"That creeper?" asked Niko, scoffing, "He's too cool to make fun of."

Rainbow Dash and No-Face looked at him oddly.

"Because he's too cool for this game!" laughed Niko.

No-Face looked unsure, "Not sure if that's an insult or a compliment... I think you got your logic mixed up Niko."

Niko stopped laughing slightly, and crossed his arms, "Why do you care?"

No-Face didn't say anything.

"_It's hard to chat with Niko, for he's so aggressive and arrogant. He puts Sweet Tooth to shame. I think his time in the game is running out." - No-Face_

"What about that guy in the handcuffs?" asked Dash, "He looks strong... if he could use his hands for once!"

"Those cuffs better not come with a key!" laughed Niko. No-Face didn't join in.

"_Holy crap we're evil! But, really! Hapino deserves that hate. We're the enemy tribe, man! I'm sure they talk trash about us, too." - Niko_

– – – – –

Hapino Day 4

Kazooie was sitting on a stone, while Hartman marched back and forth. This was his break from working around camp.

"Well hurry up Kazooie!" snapped Hartman, "I haven't all day!"

"_I know people are fed up with Hartman, and are ready to vote him off. But, will I tell him to loosen up? Hell no! I'll continue to let him piss of the others. Besides, it'll get me closer to finding the idol, if I can get that clue from Ren." - Kazooie_

"2 things," said Kazooie, holding up two feathery fingers, "1, I want you to bring me the flint. There is an hidden immunity idol clue on it."

Hartman was surprised, "A clue right on the surface of a piece of stone. The piece of stone we used to create fire? What if the clue isn't on it anymore you litt-"

"It will still be on there," replied Kazooie, calmly, "I saw Ren place it in his bag. Go retrieve it for me."

Hartman was suspicious, "Well, why can't you go do it?"

"Because I suck at sneaking around camp," lied Kazooie, hiding her true motives.

Hartman nodded, and left.

"_I think Kazooie's just doing this to get more people pissed off at me. I'm fully aware that the tribe hates my attitude, and that's fine. But, my attitude is the only way we'll be able to function and defeat Nokowawa." - Hartman_

Hartman walked down to camp, where everyone was at the moment. Regal and Raine were boiling water, Bomberman and En-Tee-I were in the shelter resting, Squidward was napping, and Ren was sitting next to Regal and Raine.

Hartman simply grabbed Ren's bag, and walked off. It didn't take long for Ren to notice.

"Hey, eediot!" screeched Ren, "Where in the hell are you taking my bag?"

Hartman ignored Ren, "Making sure you aren't smuggling extra food."

Ren's face turned red, "What the #$#$? Smuggling food? Why would I be doing that? There's barely any other food besides rice!"

"_For some odd reason or another, Hartman just took my bag, and started going through it! What was he thinking man? Does he know that we're just going to vote him off? What an ass." - Ren_

Hartman found the flint, snuck it into his pocket, and through the bag at Ren, knocking him off his feet. He said nothing as he left the area.

"Did you guys see that?" asked Ren to Raine and Regal.

Raine shook her head, "That's just insane... why would he have any reason to accuse you of food-stealing? Your right, anyway."

Ren growled, "He's going next, I swear to $#%#ing God!"

Regal sighed as he began pouring water into the canteens.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Hapino, getting your first look at the new Nokowawa tribe. Muraki voted out last tribal council."

No one really minded the elimination.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Hapino."

Raine did so.

"For today's challenge, one at a time, 5 members from each tribe will swim out to the other platform. Climb up the ladder, leap off the platform and try to hit the tile with your club. If you connect, a key should drop from the tile, bring it back. Once all 5 keys have been collected, 2 other members will solve a puzzle, trying to fit in the 5 keys into their respective slots. First tribe to finish wins immunity and reward."

Jeff revealed fishing gear.

"Ah, fishing gear... everyone loves to fish correct? Well, win this, and you'll be able to. There are a lot of fish here at Treasure Trove Cove. Let's get started."

Hapino

Swimming (in order): Hartman, Regal, Bomberman, Ren, Kazooie

Puzzle: En-Tee-I and Raine

Nokowawa

Swimming (in order): Rainbow Dash, Kratos, JD, Niko, No-Face

Puzzle: Banjo and Sam

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Hartman and Rainbow Dash dived into the water, and began swimming to the other platform. Dash was quicker then Hartman was, and was able to smash the first tile, and collect the first key for Nokowawa.

Kratos dove into the water next, and was increasing Nokowawa's lead by a bit. But Hartman was already at the top of the platform. He smashed the tile, grabbed the key, and gave the club over to Regal.

Regal's swimming was a bit awkward, only having his feet to propel him through the water. However, he was really skilled at it, and he caught up with Kratos. Both Kratos and Regal smashed and collected the second keys.

Bomberman and JD dove out to the water next. They were tied up to the platform, and they both jumped to smash the tile...

…

…

…

…

JD missed! Bomberman did not, however, and he returned the third key and let Ren go out next.

JD missed the tile again, as Ren was gaining the lead that Nokowawa took. Ren smashed the fourth tile, and got the key. It was time for Kazooie to retrieve the final key.

JD FINALLY smashed the tile, getting Nokowawa back into the game. Niko dived out next, desperately trying to regain the lead.

But Niko's efforts were thwarted, when Kazooie smashed her tile, collected the final key. En-Tee-I and Raine began working on the puzzle.

Niko wasn't giving up though. He smashed through the tile, grabbed the key, and let No-Face go and retrieve the final key.

En-Tee-I and Raine, despite both being good at puzzles, were having problems.

"That key goes in that hole," commanded En-Tee-I.

Raine shook her head, "No it doesn't. I already tried to fit it in."

"You gotta force it in, Raine!" said En-Tee-I, "Actually try to win... please! We've got a lead!"

Raine rolled her eyes, and jammed the key into the hole. It barely fit inside.

"There, you happy?" snapped Raine.

While they were bickering, No-Face collected the final key, and quickly swam back to shore. Banjo and Sam needed to catch up with Hapino.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

"NOKOWAWA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Nokowawa hugged and cheered.

"Great comeback, Nokowawa! You've won both reward and immunity, and no one will be going to Redemption Island. As for Hapino, one of you will be voted off, and sent to Redemption Island, where you will face Muraki in a duel. See you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Nokowawa Night 4

"That's how you do it guys!" smirked Niko, impressed.

No-Face gave the fishing gear over to Niko and Kratos, who both decided to go fishing for a bit.

Kratos was preparing the rods for the fishing trip. He realized that he was missing the hook.

"Hey Rainbow Dash," called Kratos, "Could you get a hook from the tackle box?"

Dash nodded, and went over to the tackle box. She opened the top, and rummaged through it to find a hook. Whilst digging through, she found a piece of paper. Dash took it, and hid it under her wing. She also grabbed a hook for Kratos.

"Here you go." Dash said.

Kratos nodded, "Thank you."

"_I found a clue to the hidden immunity idol whilst finding a hook for Kratos. It's pretty vague to me, but I think I can figure it out on my own." - Rainbow Dash_

"We'll be back before you know it!" called Niko as he and Kratos set off.

Sam waved at them, "Good luck!"

"_I hope they bring back some fish. I mean, those guys are toughest guys on the tribe, so this shouldn't be a problem getting food." - Sam_

– – – – –

Hapino Day 5

Raine was disappointed in herself.

"I'm sorry you guys," she said, sadly, "I wish I wouldn't of been so aggressive during the challenge."

"It's alright," smiled Bomberman, patting her on the back, "I think we would've lost anyway."

Kazooie scoffed, "Banjo was always good at puzzles... no wonder why they won over us."

"_We lost the challenge yesterday, and I put the blame on myself. I think if I had kept my focus, we could've won." - Raine_

Kazooie went into the small little cave down the beach with Squidward and Hartman.

"We've voting for Hoek, right?" asked Hartman.

Kazooie nodded, "Yes. Still have the flint?"

Hartman gave it to Kazooie.

"_She better keep true to my word... or else she's going home tonight, and I mean it." - Hartman_

Kazooie read the clue to herself, and handed it off to Squidward for him to read. Squidward barely kept his eyes on it.

"So why Ren?" asked Squidward, uninterested.

"He's a scoundrel, and does not take things seriously!" said Hartman sternly, "He's also a little manipulative bastard."

"Ah." noted Squidward.

"_Of course, I decided to tell Ren about this. I mean, come on. Did I EVER say I was going with him and Kazooie? Hell no. Not now, not ever, not tomorrow, not next year, NEVER." - Squidward_

After the conversation, Squidward spoke with Ren, Raine, and Regal down by the beach.

"Still being a double agent?" asked Ren, knowing Squidward was talking with Kazooie and Hartman.

"What are they planning Squidward?" asked Raine.

Squidward smirked.

"Well, let's get this out of the way; Ren, your going home tonight, according to them."

Ren rolled his eyes, "Of course they would."

"_I'm not surprised that I'm on the block... but I'm not going anywhere. Suck it Hartman. SUCK. IT." - Ren_

"Also," continued Squidward, "They have your flint clue, or whatever the hell it was."

Ren's face dropped.

"I _knew _you had a hidden immunity idol clue," Raine told Ren, hearing what Squidward said, "It was so obvious the way you were acting when you handled the flint."

"Alright! So I had a clue in my pocket," muttered Ren, "Let me guess Squiddy, they read it."

"Yeeeeeeeeep."

"And they might go looking for it."

"Yeeeeeeeeeep."

Regal spoke up, "Perhaps we should vote for Kazooie tonight."

Ren looked at him funny, "Why?"

"Think about it," planned Regal, "Since Hartman's being an ass to everyone, if Kazooie has an immunity idol, she'll use it on Hartman, no doubt. It's worth flushing an idol out, if any."

"_Regal suggested that we rally up votes to get rid of Kazooie. While I don't care what happens, I think Hartman needs to go home." - Squidward_

"Regal, it's been one day they had that clue," sighed Squidward, "How sure are you that they could find it within 7 hours before we leave?"

"I'm 15% sure they might have an idol before tribal, but that's still risky. Besides, Kazooie is more threatening then Hartman, game wise." noted Regal.

Raine nodded, "I'm with Regal. Kazooie needs to be the vote tonight. If she plays the idol, it'll be wasted on Hartman, anyway."

Ren and Squidward both nodded, and agreed to vote Kazooie.

"Bomberman and Fluttershy must be known of the change," recalled Regal, "I'll go and speak with them."

Raine nodded, "I'll speak with En-Tee-I."

"_Tonight, there's a plan, and hopefully, it all comes together like a puzzle." - Raine_

– – – – –

The Hapino tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch, grab that torch, dip it into the fire, and get fire."

Each contestant did so.

"This is the ritual at tribal council, because fire represents your life. If your fire is gone, so are you. However, rules are different with this season due to Redemption Island."

Everyone sat down.

"This is the first time I'm seeing you guys at tribal. En-Tee-I, what's one good thing about tribal council?" asked Jeff.

"Someone gets to go home, and the game takes another step forward for those who remain. Hopefully, we vote out the right people, so that a member of Nokowawa returns into the game." replied En-Tee-I.

"Regal, how do you determine who to send to Redemption Island?" asked Jeff.

"First off, those who go to Redemption Island face off in duels. It should be simple just to vote off the weaklings. We have some on our tribe... but I have a feeling we're not gonna vote that way tonight." replied Regal.

"Fluttershy, you looked down when he spoke. Are you one of the weak ones on the tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Um, I really do feel that way. But Regal is right, a weak link is not going home tonight, no matter how you look at it." replied Fluttershy.

"Ren, scared about the upcoming vote?" asked Jeff.

Ren shook his head.

"Hell naw! I'm sticking around a couple more days, I'm sure of it!" replied Ren, cockily.

Hartman glared at him.

"Keep talking like that and you will NOT stick around, y'hear?" snapped Hartman.

Ren gave him the finger.

"Bomberman, is this why a weak link isn't going home?" asked Jeff.

"I guess you could say that." replied Bomberman.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Bomberman, your up."

– – –

Hartman's Vote: You are a sorry disgrace for a creature. Go home, and die a lonely death. (Ren)

Raine's Vote: This is a strategic vote. I do not want to risk you playing the idol on Hartman. (Kazooie)

Ren's Vote: Nothing to say. (?)

Squidward's Vote: (says nothing) (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ren. (He rolled his eyes.)

…

Ren. Two votes Ren.

…

…

Kazooie. One vote Kazooie.

…

Kazooie. Tied two votes Kazooie, two votes Ren. (Kazooie tensed her expression.)

…

…

Kazooie. Three votes Kazooie, two votes Ren.

…

Kazooie. That's four votes for Kazooie. (She shook her head. Hartman also shook his head.)

Second person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island, Kazooie. That's 5, its enough. You need to give me your torch.

Kazooie said nothing as she gave her torch to Jeff.

"Kazooie, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Kazooie did so, and left tribal silently.

"You guys voted out the returning player from your tribe. However, as we know by now, she is a tough cookie, and will probably do anything to reenter. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 5

Kazooie entered the campsite, where Muraki was at.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" asked Muraki.

Kazooie glared at him, "Shut up. Get ready to lose tomorrow!"

"We'll see about that!"

"_I am not surprised that they voted me out, since I am pretty abrasive and tough. I just thought Hartman was more annoying then me. Oh well, least I'm not out of the game, yet." - Kazooie_

VOTES

Kazooie – Squidward, Raine, En-Tee-I, Regal, Bomberman, Ren, and Fluttershy

Ren – Kazooie and Hartman


	3. Episode 3 Trust My Instincts

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Kratos tried to hide the fact that he didn't vote with the majority, a fact that Niko found annoying. Meanwhile, JD made a small mistake and made a deal with Banjo and Sam._

_At Hapino, Squidward spilled information to Raine and Ren about the plans of Kazooie and Hartman. Raine thought about voting out Kazooie, for she more of a threat then Hartman. Meanwhile, Regal and Fluttershy connected and formed an alliance._

_Both tribes have problems one way or another. At Nokowawa, the problem is trust. JD made an alliance with Kratos, to join him with Sam and Banjo. They didn't know about Kratos joining them, but Kratos didn't know that either. At Hapino, the problem is trying to get along. Kazooie orchestrated a fight between Ren and Hartman. Hartman successfully stole Ren's hidden immunity idol clue in the process._

_At the immunity challenge, Hapino came into the challenge with a lead. However, Raine and En-Tee-I both argued over the puzzle, and lost valuable time. Nokowawa won the challenge._

_Before tribal council, Kazooie and Hartman targeted Ren for elimination, due to his attitude at camp and challenges. However, Squidward knew this, and told Ren, Raine, and Regal. The four of them decided to target Kazooie._

_At tribal council, Kazooie didn't see it coming, and she was sent to Redemption Island to duel Muraki. Which one will be sent home? And who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Hapino: Bomberman, En-Tee-I, Fluttershy, Hartman, Raine, Regal, Ren, and Squidward**

**Nokowawa: Bambi, Banjo, JD, Kratos, Niko, No-Face, Rainbow Dash, and Sam**

_**Redemption Island: Kazooie and Muraki**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 5

Kazooie entered the campsite, not very happy.

"_To be honest, I'm not very excited about being on Redemption Island, especially since I thought they were voting Hartman out. Oh well, he's next." - Kazooie_

Muraki saw her coming in, and smirked.

"Look what the cat dragged in," laughed Muraki, "I figured I'd be seeing you here."

Kazooie snarled at Muraki, "Shut up."

"_When I saw Kazooie enter my beautiful camp site, I was happy. Happy that she'll be out of the game." - Muraki_

"Prepare for the duel later today," noted Muraki, "It'll be tough."

Kazooie nodded.

– – – – –

Hapino Day 6

Ren was happy after tribal council.

"_Kazooie is out of the game! Yahoo! With that eediot gone from the game, I'm taking over with my alliance. Squiddy's loyal, and hopefully Regal and Raine are as well." - Ren_

Ren was talking with Squidward, Regal, and Raine.

"With plans set in motion," noted Ren, "How should we go about the next couple of votes."

"I honestly believe that we should deal with Kazooie, and make sure she loses the duel." noted Raine.

Regal nodded, "I agree."

"_Kazooie's a large threat, and she's still technically in the game. We still need to watch ourselves, for she could reenter the game." - Raine_

Squidward scoffed, "Who would be dumb enough to go to Redemption Island, and fight to stay alive."

Raine thought for a moment, "En-Tee-I. He's by far the best choice to send to Redemption Island. Think about it."

"He is pretty smart." noted Ren.

"_Raine came up with the idea to send En-Tee-I to Redemption Island next, to ensure Kazooie's elimination. The thing is, if En-Tee-I comes back, will he be pissed at us?" - Ren_

"If Muraki beats Kazooie, then there is no need to send him home," reminded Regal, "And we still have Hartman to deal with."

"That's right!" noted Ren, "I want Hartman out of this game! Going through my bags... AGH!"

"Calm down Ren," soothed Raine, "He'll be gone in no time. We just need to make sure Kazooie's out."

"_Redemption Island is still on our minds since Kazooie left. Kazooie has the power to return to the game, and should she return, Hapino is done." - Regal_

Meanwhile, Bomberman, Fluttershy, and En-Tee-I were watching Hartman work on the shelter alone.

"He's probably shaking in his boots right now," laughed Bomberman, "He knows he's next to go."

En-Tee-I nodded in his own way, "Indeed. He knows it's coming."

"_Since Kazooie's gone, Hartman is on the oust, and there really isn't anything he can do, to be honest." - En-Tee-I_

Silence for a bit, until En-Tee-I spoke again.

"If he doesn't go home next, then clearly the game has begun too early." commented En-Tee-I.

Bomberman raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

"_Uh, En-Tee-I? The game HAS already begun. True, if Hartman doesn't go home next, then there is an alliance somewhere in the tribe, but... wow." - Bomberman_

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 6

Kratos, Rainbow Dash, and No-Face were out fishing.

"I'm glad we won this the other day!" smiled Dash, "The other tribe's gotta be hurting without fish."

"Fish is only one element of survival they do not have," noted Kratos, "They've probably got everything else."

Dash nodded, "True."

"_Nokowawa's got all the food, while Hapino's got all the shelter and fire and whatnot. Who cares about that? We've got the strength to tear them down!" - Rainbow Dash_

"Only one problem," said No-Face.

Both Kratos and Rainbow Dash turned to look at No-Face.

"We've barely caught nothing." continued No-Face.

Kratos rubbed his chin, "Hmm... it would seem that the fish in this area are scarce. Perhaps fishing in another area would improve our chances of catching one."

"It would appear so." replied No-Face.

"_At this point in the game, I'm laying low, leading Nokowawa. Right now, I have faith in JD and Niko to keep me informed about my safety in the game. Do I trust them? No. Do I trust my instincts? Yes." - Kratos_

As they paddled around their island, Rainbow Dash watched Kratos the whole time.

"_I'm thinking of aligning myself with Kratos later in the game. While I like Bambi and JD, I do not think they'll last long enough for us to get far into the game. JD is a bit wishy-washy, and Bambi's weak in challenges. I will need new allies soon." - Rainbow Dash_

Meanwhile, Bambi and JD were walking to tree mail.

"If my calculations are correct," said JD happily, "Today is the first Redemption Island duel!"

Bambi smiled, "This will be interesting. I wonder if Muraki will beat whoever came from Hapino."

"That depends for me." replied JD, "Because if I don't like who Hapino voted out, I will then silently cheer for Muraki to win."

JD grabbed tree mail, and returned to camp with Bambi.

"_We got treemail, and it said that we have to pick 2 people to go watch a duel at Redemption Island. I honestly hope I get chosen." - JD_

"We got treemail!" yelled JD. Sam and Niko crawled out of the shelter, Kratos, Dash, and No-Face were still out at sea, and Banjo was tending to fire.

"This is it?" wondered JD, "Lazy bums- Alright!"

JD shared the note with Sam, Niko, Bambi, and Banjo.

"We should wait for Kratos and the others." suggested Banjo.

Sam nodded, "Perhaps they'd like to go watch the duel. Should ask them first."

The rest of Nokowawa shortly came into camp, empty handed.

"Just an unlucky hunt." noted Kratos.

"That's fine," noted JD, not paying attention to what Kratos was saying, "Here, read this!"

Kratos took the note from JD, and read it to himself.

"_Oooh boy. Redemption Island begins today. Who's going home? Well... I really have no clue." - No-Face_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 2 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Nokowawa chose JD and Sam, and Hapino chose En-Tee-I and Ren.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Both Muraki and Kazooie walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. JD, Sam, En-Tee-I, and Ren have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_When I saw Kazooie, I was like... $#%#. Muraki, please win this... FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" - JD_

"_We voted Kazooie's ass out last time, and should she return, we'll vote her right back out! It's that simple! I don't give a $#%#. Bring her back! I don't care!" - Ren_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Winner stays, and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: In front of you is a gate. You must construct a pole using twigs, strings, sticks, whatever is available to you, and retrieve 3 keys with it. Once you have all 3 keys, unlock your gate, and run out. First person to do so stays to fight another day. Let's get started."

"_Sounded simple enough. Are you ready Muraki? Because your about to go down!" - Kazooie_

"_I cannot lose here. I have a million dollars that I have to collect... I'm not letting a breegull beat me." - Muraki_

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Muraki and Kazooie began constructing their poles. Kazooie used a lot of string, while Muraki focused on making the longest pole possible.

Kazooie finished her pole, and started to get the first key. Muraki was slowly falling behind.

Kazooie collected her first key, and started on her second key. At this point, Muraki gave up on the pole, and used what he had.

Muraki reached out to collect Key #1, which he successfully did. However, the pole snapped in half as Muraki was pulling it back in.

"He didn't use enough string." whispered En-Tee-I to Ren.

Kazooie knew she had victory in her hands, as she was already on Key #3. As Kazooie was pulling it in, JD buried his face in his hands.

"KAZOOIE WINS AND STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for Kazooie, except for Ren and Muraki. Kazooie glared up at Ren, and smirked evilly. Ren snarled at her.

"Congrats, Kazooie. You've won the duel, and stay alive to fight another day. As for you Muraki, the game is officially over for you. Pull your buff off, and leave Redemption Island." said Jeff, sadly.

Muraki walked over to the urn, pulled his purple buff off his arm, and threw it in the fire. He left without a word.

"Kazooie, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, you may return to your own camp. I'll see you at immunity."

– – – – –

**Muraki's Final Words**

"I lost to the red breegull, the one who should've lost this duel. Is it my fault I'm sitting here? Yes, and I'll admit it. I bet the people over at Hapino will be pissed to know that she still exists in this game. But... she won't for long."

– – – – –

Hapino Day 7

Regal, Fluttershy, and Raine were talking by the beach.

"It's a pain knowing that Kazooie won the duel," noted Raine, "But we must move on, and find a way to defeat her."

"How should we do that?" asked Fluttershy.

"En-Tee-I," replied Raine, "It's our only choice. He's got the willpower to beat her."

"_Since Kazooie defeated Muraki at the duel, it has become my goal to officially remove her from the game, and retain the loyalty of my alliance. En-Tee-I is extendable to my alliance, so if the plan fails, nothing is lost." - Raine_

"If En-Tee-I fails to beat her, what then?" asked Regal.

Raine shrugged, "I don't know. We'll have to deal with her should she return. Ren was saying the other day that he doesn't care if she returns."

"Cause no one will want her around. Therefore, it'll be easy to eliminate her." replied Regal.

Raine nodded, "Exactly."

"Things seem to be getting crazy around here." giggled Fluttershy.

"There are indeed. Strategy has never been this tough before." noted Regal.

"_One minute, I thought Hartman was the target, but now things are shaping up. Now En-Tee-I is the target." - Fluttershy_

"I also wanted to ask," said Raine, "If us three could be in an alliance together."

Regal looked at up her, "That'd be fine with me, but..."

Raine spoke up, "Don't worry Regal. Trust me."

Regal kept quiet after that.

"_I don't really understand Raine's motives on switching, but I'm fine with it. But I'd much rather prefer us sticking with Ren and Squidward until the merge." - Regal_

Meanwhile, Hartman and Squidward were talking in the woods.

"So, care to tell me why you voted Kazooie out?" asked Hartman, sternly.

Squidward sighed, "Because she was a cold-hearted bitch. What else should I say?"

"She was an ally!" snapped Hartman.

"An ally to you." said Squidward coldly, "And now your the main target right now."

Hartman snarled at him.

"_I thought I had Squidward's back. Just found out that he's a lying scumbag! A lying piece of trash! I hardly consider his ugly ass an ally!" - Hartman_

"I'm going now. Whine all you want." said Squidward as he left the woods.

"_I never trusted Hartman or Kazooie to begin with. They weren't intelligent nor trustworthy." - Squidward_

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 7

Niko and Kratos were talking about the game near the fire.

"So any news lately?" asked Niko.

Kratos shook his head, "Not that I'm aware of, no. I think your safe as it is. Bambi or Sam will most likely go home next, if this tribe was smart."

"_Kratos is right, man. Nokowawa hasn't made a smart move yet. Muraki's boot was stupid! Bambi needed to go home!" - Niko_

"I'm worried, Kratos," replied Niko, "If I'm not mistaken, this is what it's like on the outside of the main alliance."

"Things happen the way they do Niko," reminded Kratos, "Remember that."

Niko sighed.

"_Niko's best bet of staying alive in this game is to stay calm, and work hard in challenges and in camp. Right now, the situation isn't looking good for him." - Kratos_

"Do your damnedest at the challenges, Niko, you might stay longer." noted Kratos.

Niko nodded, "That I can do."

Meanwhile, JD, Sam, and Banjo were talking.

"I was wondering," said Sam, Who'd be the best person to vote out next?"

"I was thinking Bambi, as he's weak," suggested Banjo, "Or Niko, as I really don't care for his attitude. But, I prefer voting Bambi out."

"Niko's a better choice," said JD, "He might be the right choice to go and defeat Kazooie!"

"_Right now, public enemy number one... is not even on our tribe. It's Kazooie! She needs to be defeated at Redemption Island! Only way how, is for a strong male, like Niko, to be voted out." - JD_

"You have a point..." noted Banjo, "But I rather focus on eliminating the weak or non-alliance guys."

"Trying to get back with your buddy?" joked JD.

Banjo chuckled, "Nah, I'm just all for the team, and my alliance."

"_Truth be told, I would like to play this game with Kazooie. She's strong, she's got attitude, and she's a perfect player to take to the end with." - Banjo_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Nokowawa."

Kratos did so.

"For today's challenge, 3 players will be strapped to a spinning wheel. 2 other tribe members will be spinning the wheel as fast as possible. While the spinning is going on, the three players must grab as much water as possible in their mouth, and spit the water into the bowl. Once the bowl has taken on enough water, it'll drop a flag, giving one last tribe member the signal to begin a puzzle. First tribe to complete the puzzle wins immunity, and reward."

Jeff revealed comfort items, like blankets, pillows, a tarp, and a hammock.

"Camp life just got more comfortable. Win this, and a comfortable camp will be possible for your tribe. Let's get started."

Hapino

In Spinning Wheel: Bomberman, Raine, and Ren

Spinning the Wheel: Hartman and Regal

Puzzle: En-Tee-I

Nokowawa

In Spinning Wheel: Banjo, Rainbow Dash, and Sam

Spinning the Wheel: JD and Niko

Puzzle: Kratos

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Hapino and Nokowawa started off on the right page. Bomberman, Banjo, Raine, Rainbow Dash, Ren, and Sam were taking in as much water as they could, and spitting it out into the bowls. Both tribes were even.

Hartman and Regal were not tired of spinning, and they kept on. However, JD and Niko were starting to slow down after a bit. Hapino was slowly pulling out ahead.

But Nokowawa wasn't done just yet! JD and Niko gave the wheel several strong spins, and they began to catch up to Hapino.

However, Hapino was doing almost too well. Both Bomberman and Ren were spitting out good amounts of water, while Raine's were semi-good. Both Regal and Hartman weren't exhausted nor fatigued.

Eventually, Hapino's bowl dropped, and the flag was raised; allowing En-Tee-I to do the puzzle.

Nokowawa fell way too behind...

"HAPINO WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Hapino hugged and cheered.

"Good job Hapino, you are safe from tribal council tonight, and no one will be voted out. As for you Nokowawa, tribal council tonight, and another player will be sent to Redemption Island. See you later."

– – – – –

Hapino Night 7

"Now that is what I'd like to see from now on!" shouted Hartman with pride.

Ren rolled his eyes, looking at Regal, "There he goes again... eediot."

Regal hmphed, and went to go help Hartman set up the shelter with the tarp.

"_Today, we won comfort items, like a tarp and a couple other things. It really softened the lost of the fishing gear, in my eyes." - Regal_

Hartman, Regal, and Fluttershy worked to set the tarp up. Hartman and Regal got one half of the tarp set over the shelter, and Fluttershy took the other half and flew over the shelter, making sure the tarp fit perfectly.

"Nice job!" said Hartman, not really showing happiness.

After Hartman went off to do other things, Regal went to go put the pillows and blankets in the shelter. As he was picking up the pillow, Regal felt something inside of the sheet. Being as quiet as possible, Regal shook the pillow around, trying to get the object out. A small piece of paper rolled out.

"A clue?" wondered Regal. He placed it in his pocket for later use.

"_If this is indeed a hidden immunity idol clue, then this will come in handy later in the game." - Regal_

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 8

JD, Sam, Banjo, and Kratos were walking around in the jungle, planning the vote.

"We're sticking together through this vote, right?" asked Sam. Banjo and JD nodded, while Kratos said nothing.

"I'm sticking by what you guys tell me." smiled JD.

"_To be honest, I'm worried about the vote. You know, with all the alliances I've been making I wouldn't be surprised if I get blindsided..." - JD_

"It would be wise to vote out a strong competitor tonight." planned Kratos.

Banjo and Sam looked at him weird.

"Why?" asked Sam confused.

"Kazooie. Would you rather have her back in the game, or someone from our tribe?" asked Kratos.

JD nodded, "I agree with Kratos. Kazooie's dangerous in the game, and manipulates quite well. I'd say we vote out Niko."

"_Kazooie and I had planned prior to the season that we'd align once we're on the same tribe. With Redemption Island and all, it complicates things. Right now, I'm agreeing with my alliance's wishes." - Banjo_

"Why him?" asked Sam.

Kratos sighed, "He's worthless to any plans we've created. Between him, the pony, and the blind guy, I'd rather put Kazooie's fate on him."

"What if Kazooie beats Niko?" asked Banjo.

"Then why would we care?" asked JD, "Niko isn't in our alliance, we have enough strength on this tribe to lose him."

"_I had Niko's back until this afternoon, when my alliance agreed to send him to Redemption Island. While Kazooie wouldn't last long should she return, I don't want to take my chances." - Kratos_

"True." replied Banjo.

After the talk, Kratos left to go speak with Niko.

"Niko," said Kratos in his usual cold way, "Come with me."

Niko shrugged, and followed Kratos to the beach.

"_I decided to tell Niko about his demise in order to gain his trust. I think by doing this, I can get him on my side, and go to the end if he returns." - Kratos_

"What's up?" asked Niko.

"Listen up," began Kratos, "I've caught word that your going home. Not because your on the outside, but because they want you to beat Kazooie."

Niko was intrigued, "Sounds like a plan... but I wouldn't get their hopes up. I could still lose."

"As long as you focus on your goal to win Survivor, you can outwit Redemption Island, and return to the game on Nokowawa's side." encouraged Kratos.

"_Kratos just told me that I was going to Redemption Island tonight. Was I happy? I wasn't, until he told me why. Then I gained a competitive perspective of the situation." - Niko_

"It'll depend on the challenge, of course." noted Niko.

Kratos shook Niko's hand, "You have my word that if you return, your safe until all Hapinos are eliminated."

Niko smirked, "Deal."

"_I don't trust Kratos enough to take his deal seriously. If I take it, I could be voted right back out. I'll find out later, IF I come back." - Niko_

– – – – –

The Nokowawa tribe entered tribal council.

"We've been out here for 8 days, and we've lost the first person in the game. No-Face, big shock that Muraki's gone?" asked Jeff.

"Not really. I expected Kazooie to put up a large fight when I learned she was there. Muraki won't be returning, and to be honest, I'm glad." replied No-Face.

Niko rolled his eyes.

"Banjo, are you secretly rooting for Kazooie?" asked Jeff.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't. Sure, Kazooie's my buddy. I'm rooting for her. Doesn't mean that I'm going with her should she return. I'm pure Nokowawa. I'm not making that mistake again." replied Banjo.

"Niko, worried at all that Kazooie being on Exile Island will cost someone here the vote?" asked Jeff.

"It's me tonight Jeff. I'm being voted out. Yeah, that's right. People talk. I've been told that I'm the best choice to eliminate Kazooie, and I'm ready for it." replied Niko.

"Bambi, is that true, is Niko getting voted out?" asked Jeff.

"If he feels that way, then that's for him to believe. Maybe we are, maybe we're not." replied Bambi.

Niko rolled his eyes again.

"Admit it, Bambi. Don't hide it!" snapped Niko.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Banjo, your up."

– – –

Kratos' Vote: Go eliminate Kazooie, Niko. (Niko)

Niko's Vote: Nothing to say, just a throw away vote. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, No-Face. (He shrugged.)

…

Niko. One vote Niko, one vote No-Face.

…

Niko. Two votes Niko, one vote No-Face.

…

Niko. Three votes Niko, one vote No-Face.

…

…

Niko. That's four votes Niko. (He nodded, smirking.)

Third person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island, Niko. That's 5, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Niko nodded, "Yep. I know it. I'll do my best at Redemption Island."

"Niko, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Niko nodded, and took his torch with him to Redemption Island.

"What Niko said was true. He was voted out tonight, and for the reason he stated. If this plan works, Kazooie will be eliminated. But, we will have to wait and see. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 8

Niko walked into the Redemption Island camp, where Kazooie was, tending to fire.

"Whatcha doing here?" asked Kazooie, rudely.

"I'm here to kick your ass!" snapped Niko.

Kazooie rolled her eyes, "You were sent here, only to beat me? Boy, you must be crazy, AND STUPID!"

Niko growled at her.

"_Intimidate me, snarl at me, growl at me, do whatever! I'm gonna take you down, Kazooie, and I will return to the game!" - Niko_

VOTES

Niko – JD, No-Face, Rainbow Dash, Bambi, Sam, Banjo, and Kratos

No-Face – Niko


	4. Episode 4 Operation Kazooie

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Raine discussed with her alliance about voting out En-Tee-I out instead of Hartman. Ren had a problem with it, but according to Raine, it was the right idea. She wanted to make sure that Kazooie was out of the game period._

_At Nokowawa, Rainbow Dash considered making an alliance with Kratos, should her alliance with JD and Bambi fall apart._

_At the first Redemption Island duel, Kazooie narrowly defeated Muraki, sending him out of the game for good. This angered Ren._

_Following Kazooie's win, Raine knew it was crucial that a strong player has to go. At this point, she wanted En-Tee-I to go home, thinking his huge intellect would help him beat Kazooie. She also joined up with Regal and Fluttershy as a side alliance._

_Back at Nokowawa, JD proposed to Sam and Banjo to keep Bambi and take out Niko as he, like Raine, had a sudden interest to make sure Kazooie lost the next duel._

_At the challenge, Hapino defeated Nokowawa by a long shot._

_Before tribal council, the alliance of JD, Sam, Banjo, and Kratos agreed to vote out Niko at tribal council. Kratos then told Niko about his boot, and told him to beat Kazooie, as it was the reason he was going. Niko wasn't happy with it, but agreed._

_At tribal council, as planned, Niko was sent to Redemption Island. 15 are left in the game, who will be sent to Redemption next?_

**Hapino: Bomberman, En-Tee-I, Fluttershy, Hartman, Raine, Regal, Ren, and Squidward**

**Nokowawa: Bambi, Banjo, JD, Kratos, No-Face, Rainbow Dash, and Sam**

_**Redemption Island: Kazooie and Niko**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Day Night 8

Niko walked into Redemption Island, with a goal in mind.

"_I was voted out last night, and I have a reason to be here. Kazooie, man... that bitch is going down tomorrow. When Niko Bellic has a goal, he gets it done." - Niko_

Kazooie watched him walk in, and smirked, "You must be Niko Bellic?"

Niko didn't greet her, which ticked Kazooie off.

"Fine, be that way. You won't be here long." replied Kazooie.

Niko rolled his eyes.

"_I've won one duel so far, and I plan to win them all. Niko looks easy. I hope that we get a brain challenge, cause I don't think he's that bright." - Kazooie_

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 9

JD walked into camp, and crashed himself right between Rainbow Dash and No-Face on the wooden bench.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it?" chuckled JD, "Let's never go back there again!"

Kratos nodded, "With hope, Niko will beat Kazooie. Then... well, the game really begins."

"_I sincerely hope we do not go back to tribal council. I want this tribe to enter the merge strong and with numbers. If Hapino beats us every time, then we won't make it far." - Kratos_

"Aren't you afraid that Kazooie might go home?" asked Bambi to Banjo.

Banjo shook his head.

"Nah. I'm not. Kazooie would've been more of an obstacle then an ally anyway." confessed Banjo, trying to lie.

JD laughed for no reason. He was really nervous right now.

"_There is a reason why I don't want to return to tribal... because there is a high chance that I will have to turn on one alliance. No-Face is the only one not involved with me, and he's valuable right now. Agh!" - JD_

No-Face noticed this, "You aiight JD? I don't think that needed a laugh."

"Don't worry!" smiled JD, "I'm super!"

JD thought of something quickly, "Boy am I tired. I must go to bed!"

He ran off to bed, gathering a lot of weird looks.

"_JD is really acting strange... stranger then normal. Somethings fishy around here..." - Rainbow Dash_

Dash was soon left alone with Bambi by the beach.

"Are you worried about JD?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Bambi nodded, "He was acting a bit weird."

Dash shook her head, "Not just a bit... VERY weird..."

"You wouldn't think..." wondered Bambi.

"I don't want to think..." sighed Dash, "I just want to get some sleep."

Bambi nodded, still thinking about what Rainbow Dash said.

– – – – –

Hapino Day 9

Bomberman, Squidward, and Ren were talking. Well, rather, Squidward was laying down next to them, not listening.

"So what's going on around here?" asked Bomberman.

"I'm not the one to be asking." replied Ren, "Just focus on winning right now."

Bomberman knew better, judging by Ren's current attitude.

"_You can tell when Ren is trying to be subtle. He doesn't look at you, nor does he even want to be talked with. He wants to win, win, WIN! Heh, he isn't that great at it..." - Bomberman_

"Tell me, Ren," sighed Bomberman, "I won't tell anyone you told me."

Ren sighed.

"_The chance to blindside En-Tee-I must be between me, Squidward, Raine, and Regal. If anyone catches word... then En-Tee-I will find out!" - Ren_

"Maybe if we lose the challenge, then I'll tell you." replied Ren.

"So it's not going to be Hartman going home?" smirked Bomberman.

Ren looked back at him, "How'd you find that out!"

"Cause you just told him 'you eediot!'." mocked Squidward. Ren growled at him.

"Shut up!"

"So who is it?" asked Bomberman.

Ren growled, "Like I said, IF we go to tribal council! Jesus!"

Bomberman shrugged, and walked off.

"_I think Ren is trying to get rid of me... but I could be wrong. I always have to look out for myself." - Bomberman_

Meanwhile, Regal and Fluttershy were returning back to camp with treemail.

"Oh... I hope they took out a strong man to fight Kazooie..." worried Fluttershy.

Regal nodded, "We can only hope. That would mean the other tribe is helping us take out Kazooie."

Fluttershy smiled lightly, "It's like 16 vs. 1..."

"True." replied Regal.

"_Today, we have the duel, and right now I'm not interested on what goes on there." - Regal_

"You should go to the duel," suggested Fluttershy.

Regal nodded, "I have seen many duels in my past just like Redemption Island. I would like to go."

When they got to camp, Regal handed the note to Hartman.

"People going to the duel," stated Hartman pointing at the two members, "Regal and Bomberman."

"Why am I going?" asked Bomberman, confused.

Hartman snarled at Bomberman, "I gave you an order!"

Bomberman sighed, walking off with Regal, "We're not in the military."

"_Redemption Island... another day, another duel. All I can say is... I hope Kazooie goes home." - Bomberman_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 2 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Nokowawa chose No-Face and Kratos, and Hapino chose Bomberman and Regal.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Both Kazooie and Niko walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. No-Face, Kratos, Bomberman, and Regal have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_I have faith in Niko to pull this one out. If he keeps his composure, he will be fine." - Kratos_

"_I'm surprised Niko Bellic was the one voted out. Nevertheless, I think it was a smart idea if they wanted Kazooie out." - Regal_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Winner stays, and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: You have a bunch of stone dominoes. You must stack them all the way from start to finish. You may not place any dominoes past this white line. If done correctly, you will set off a crash course, and a button will be pressed. If your flag raises, you stay in the game."

"_This will be a cakewalk, just like the first one. Bellic's going DOWN!" - Kazooie_

"_Man... I hate dominoes. I'll have to take my time on this one... Dammit!" - Niko_

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Kazooie grabbed a stack of dominoes and stacked them up along the line. Niko was taking his time, and he was behind Kazooie in terms of how long the line was.

Kazooie, however, was going too fast, and not paying attention to how the crash course would turn out. She knew Niko wasn't going to win, so she being a bit cocky.

"I'm ready Jeff!" called Kazooie, knocking the first domino down.

The crash course went along its way...

…

…

but stopped in the middle.

"Not good enough." called Jeff.

Kazooie growled, and started to fix her mistakes. Niko was slightly catching up. With only 60 dominoes to spare, he had to use some space or no space at all between the dominoes.

"Go too fast, lose your concentration." muttered Regal to Bomberman.

Niko looked over at Kazooie, and smirked. He knew if he had a chance of winning, he'd have to hope Kazooie screws up again.

Kazooie called for Jeff a second time. She pushed the first domino over and...

…

…

…

…

It stopped just barely before the last hill. Niko smirked, as his chances just rose.

"Okay Jeff, take a look at this one!" yelled Niko, pushing his domino block over.

It...

….

….

….

….

…

….

Succeeded.

"Dammit!" swore Kazooie. Niko, meanwhile, did an arm pump.

"NIKO WINS AND STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for Niko, including Hapino. Kazooie glared up at her former tribe, but Regal and Bomberman shrugged back at her.

"Congrats, Niko. You've won the duel, and stay alive to fight another day. As for you Kazooie, the game is officially over for you. Pull your buff off, and leave Redemption Island."

Kazooie angrily walked over to the fire pit, and threw her green buff violently into the urn.

"Tell Banjo that I want him to win this!" yelled Kazooie as she left.

"Niko, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, stay here for a moment."

– – – – –

**Kazooie's Final Words**

"I'm not happy to be out of the game this early in. I wanted to actually make the jury or even Final 2 or 3! Damn! I wanted to actually play the game with Banjo, since he would be easy to beat in the end, since he barely does anything to help himself..."

– – – – –

As Niko left, Regal, Kratos, Bomberman, and No-Face looked at Jeff weirdly.

"The twists are just happening."

"Oh no." muttered No-Face.

Kratos shook his head.

"Drop your buffs."

All 4 of them dropped their buffs; some mad, and some surprised.

"Come and collect your new buffs."

Both No-Face and Kratos got a green Hapino buff, while Bomberman and Regal got a purple Nokowawa buff.

"One last order of business. New Hapinos, choose someone from Hapino to join Bomberman and Regal as a new member of Nokowawa, and vice versa."

All of them talked about it and thought about it.

The New Hapinos decided to send Ren to Nokowawa, and the new Nokowawas decided to send JD to Hapino.

"That's settled then. They will be alerted by a cameraman right now. I'll see you all for the next challenge."

**Hapino: En-Tee-I, Fluttershy, Hartman, JD, Kratos, No-Face, Raine, and Squidward**

**Nokowawa: Bambi, Banjo, Bomberman, Rainbow Dash, Regal, Ren, and Sam**

_**Redemption Island: Niko**_

– – – – –

Nokowawa Night 9

Bomberman and Regal arrived at the new Nokowawa camp. Ren was already there, and pissed off at them. He had lost his old green buff, and now is sporting a purple buff on his head.

"Did you send me here?" he shrieked.

Regal shook his head, "Kratos and No-Face did. We have nothing to do with you being here. Trust us."

Bomberman nodded.

"_Suddenly, I find myself on Nokowawa, a tribe that I do not trust what so ever. The only good thing that happened today was Kazooie losing the challenge. That and I also got away from the drill sergeant." - Ren_

Ren growled, "Well, we'll have to make due with what we can find here. Alliances, deals, whatever we need! We have to stick together."

Regal nodded, as did Bomberman, albeit a bit worriedly.

"The tribe knows right?" asked Regal.

"Told them already," muttered Ren, "They were a bit surprised, but whatever. Do what you need to do in order to stay alive."

"_I'm glad Ren is also here with me. Unfortunately, we lost Fluttershy, Raine, and Squidward. But, I have plans to help us in the game." - Regal_

Meanwhile, Banjo and Sam were talking to eachother.

"That twist sucked." sighed Sam.

Banjo nodded, "You always have to prepare for twists, even if they're early ones."

"_After the twist today, we lost 3 strong guys, and we gained only 1 strong guy. The other two aren't that strong. This will hurt Nokowawa a lot." - Sam_

"Any good vibes?" asked Sam.

"Bomberman seems sane, along with Regal," noted Banjo, "But Ren, well, he's a bit crazy."

"I don't trust him a bit." noted Sam.

"_Kazooie's gone, so I have decided to stick with Pajama Sam, and JD and Kratos if they make it. I have doubts they will, but who knows." - Banjo_

"Should we add those two into the alliance for now?" asked Banjo.

Sam nodded, "Doesn't matter, unless we find out they can't be trusted."

"Who would we vote out?" asked Banjo.

Sam thought about it, "Either Ren or Bambi. Depends on what goes on if we lose."

Banjo nodded.

– – – – –

Hapino Day 10

JD was patiently waiting for Kratos and No-Face to join the tribe.

"Congratulations," smiled JD, "You gave us a reason to win challenges now!"

Kratos sighed, "Not our faults."

"The old Hapinos chose you to join to this tribe," explained No-Face, "We had no idea the whole thing was coming."

"_Well, what can I say about the twist. Well, for one thing it's 5 against 3 right now, with either myself, JD, or Kratos being the next to go." - No-Face_

"I know one person on this tribe," explained Kratos, "Raine Sage. We journeyed together during Tales of Symphonia. If I can get her on our side, we might have a chance."

JD sighed, "Hopefully we'll get them to blindside Sergeant Hartman. He's annoying as all hell."

Kratos nodded, "If what you said is true, then we have a chance."

"_Right now, we're in the minority, but we have two options that can help us. We can get Raine to trust us, and we can get them to vote Hartman out, I think." - Kratos_

"Just stay calm," suggested No-Face, "and we might be able to get through this."

Meanwhile, Raine and Fluttershy were talking. Fluttershy was a bit down since Regal was no longer in Hapino.

"Nothing is over yet," reminded Raine, "We have many days left in the game, 29 to be exact. You and I both might make it!"

"What about Regal?" asked Fluttershy.

Raine sighed, "I don't know, Fluttershy. For all we know, Nokowawa will knock him out of the game, along with Bomberman and Ren. But, then again, maybe they won't."

"_I lost Regal, but I gained another ally; Kratos. Hopefully, he'd be interested in helping me in the game. I just hope he's okay with maybe taking out the other Nokowawas." - Raine_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Hapino."

Raine did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be running an obstacle course. The first half of the challenge will include only one person. You will use this axe to chop through 4 ropes, and once that's done, it'll drop your tribe colored flag. Take the flag, and pass it on to two other tribe members. Those two will climb up and over a wall. Once you both have climbed up the wall, you will pass the flag to another member. This member will start a fire using husk and a bunch of other supplies, in order to burn through a rope. If done correctly, a key will drop down. The last 3 tribe members will attempt to solve a puzzle using the key. There are 50 different key locks. Find the one that has the correct key lock. Find the right key lock, and place the flag in its stand. First tribe to complete this, wins reward and immunity."

Jeff revealed a grill, and a bunch of different kinds of spices and meat.

"Time for a feast that you'll enjoy! Got some ribs, steak, pork, and a bunch of unique spices. I doubt you will go hungry after this. Let's get started."

Hapino

Leg 1: Hartman

Leg 2: No-Face and Squidward

Leg 3: Kratos

Leg 4: En-Tee-I, JD, and Raine

Nokowawa

Leg 1: Banjo

Leg 2: Rainbow Dash and Regal

Leg 3: Bomberman

Leg 4: Bambi, Ren, and Sam

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Banjo and Hartman raced out to the ropes, and started chopping through them as fast as possible. Banjo was a wee bit ahead of Hartman. Banjo cut through the ropes, and released the flag. He ran after it, grabbed it, and handed it off to Dash and Regal.

But Hartman wasn't far behind, chopping through the last rope just as Regal and Dash were beginning to climb the wall. Hartman shoved the flag in Squidward's face.

"Sheesh!" scoffed Squidward, running alongside No-Face towards the wall. Meanwhile, Regal and Rainbow Dash had a clever plan. Dash was carrying Regal over the wall, using her ability to fly.

"Jeez, man! You're a heavy guy!" complained Rainbow Dash, struggling to keep a hold of Regal. They flew up slowly, but surely. No-Face tossed Squidward up in the air to catch the edge of the wall. Squidward pulled himself up and over, and then helped No-Face over the wall.

Eventually Dash and Regal landed over the wall. Both tribes were neck and neck as Kratos and Bomberman began making fire.

But while Kratos was using a legit way to make fire, Bomberman took the easy way out, by just placing a bomb on the husk. Bomberman ran away.

"Is that even allowed?" complained JD.

The bomb blew up. While it didn't make a fire, it DID release the key needed for the puzzle. Jeff didn't speak up, which meant it was allowed. The Hapinos weren't happy, since Nokowawa had mostly cheated due to their tribe member's abilities. Jeff was allowing all of it.

Bomberman handed the key off to Ren. Ren began working the puzzle with Sam and Bambi.

"Leave it to me, you two!" smirked Ren arrogantly. Sam wanted to intervene, but he decided that since Ren would only hurt himself if he failed, he would stay back.

Kratos eventually got fire started, and gave the key off to Raine.

"Let's not screw up again Raine..." muttered En-Tee-I.

Raine nodded, and sighed, "Be quiet En-Tee-I, and find some locks!"

Both tribes were going at it...

…

…

…

…

…

Ren broke the lock on the right one, and placed the flag in it's stand.

"NOKOWAWA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Nokowawa hugged and cheered.

Jeff handed the grill and all of the food over to the waiting hands of Nokowawa.

"With your powers combined, you've worked together to win yourselves a feast, and immunity. Good job! As for you Hapino, you have to attend tribal council, where one of you will be sent to Redemption Island. See you then."

– – – – –

Nokowawa Night 10

Regal and Bomberman helped carry in the grill.

"That was a spectacular win!" cheered Ren, "It feels good to win a challenge!"

"_I was the star, baby! WOOO! I showed that eediot drill sergeant whos boss! My stock just went up from being at the bottom! Now I see a purpose to stay in Nokowawa!" - Ren_

"We clearly have a weaker team," noted Bambi, "But we have teamwork, I believe."

Regal nodded, "I think you're right, Bambi."

Regal took the grill and started to set it up. As he opened it, he noticed a piece of paper where the coal is.

"Another clue?" whispered Regal to himself. Luckily he thought he was by himself, so he snuck his second clue into his pocket.

"_I have now 2 clues to the hidden immunity idol. If I can find this idol, then I can do some serious damage to the original Nokowawas in order to save myself, Ren, and Bomberman." - Regal_

However, he was being spied on, by a certain teal pegasus.

"_As I was flying around camp, I noticed Regal alone by the grill. I took a gander above him, and I saw him sneak something into his pocket. I believe he found the idol clue. I can't let him get away with that!" - Rainbow Dash_

– – – – –

Hapino Day 11

En-Tee-I, Squidward, Raine, and Fluttershy were talking with one another.

"We have to make an important decision," explained En-Tee-I, "Tonight, we should either vote out Hartman, or trust him and take out one of the Nokowawas; preferably JD."

"_We've lost the challenge, and since Kazooie's gone, we don't have to blindside En-Tee-I like I planned. So tonight, we have to make a decision on whats going to help our tribe." - Raine_

"Take out Hartman," muttered Squidward, "I'm tired of him and his sorry behind."

Fluttershy nodded, "While I know that Nokowawa might try to gain numbers... um... Hartman is kind of mean."

"So... Hartman tonight?" wondered En-Tee-I, "Because I don't want to be the one crying if Nokowawa gets the advantage at the merge."

"_I'm concerned about numbers. While Hartman is annoying and bossy, numbers mean a lot in this game. I would much rather vote JD out." - En-Tee-I_

Meanwhile, Hartman was talking with Kratos and JD.

"Listen up scumbags," snapped Hartman, "You want to stay in this game, your sorry asses can place a vote for Squidward!"

Kratos was taken back a bit, "You want him out, why?"

"Because he's a filthy scum! He cannot be trusted whatsoever!" snapped Hartman, most likely making sure everyone in the tribe could hear his voice.

"_Squidward stabbed me and Kazooie in the back when he voted her out! I can't let that by without a punishment. His punishment will be a boot in the ass!" - Hartman_

"If it means helping us, then... sure!" smiled JD, putting on his poker face.

"That's more like it!" smiled Hartman, "Rely the info to No-Face, would ya?"

He left the area, leaving JD and Kratos alone.

"What should we do?" asked JD, "Have you spoken to Raine, yet?"

Kratos shook his head, "Not yet. I guess I should go do so now, hmm?"

Kratos also left the area.

"_Right now, I will be voting for either Hartman or Squidward. I don't care which one goes, but I prefer the choice that says 'JD stays another 20 days in the game'!" (laughs) - JD_

Kratos and Raine began talking by the beach.

"It's been a long time, huh." noted Raine. Kratos nodded.

"It has."

"_Kratos went to talk to me about the vote. I figured this is the best time to ask him about joining forces with me." - Raine_

Raine looked at Kratos, "I saw Sergeant Hartman speaking with you and JD. What did he want?"

Kratos raised an eyebrow, "And you want to know why?"

"Well," said Raine, slyly, "We were thinking about voting him out of the game tonight..."

"_Apparently, Raine and other Hapinos want Hartman out of the game. Looks like we have no other choice but to do the same." - Kratos_

Kratos sighed, "He wants Squidward out." He explained why.

Raine rolled her eyes, "Typical of him. Well, Squidward's not going anywhere."

"You have my word that Hartman will be going home tonight." promised Kratos.

Raine shook Kratos' hand, and walked off.

– – – – –

The Hapino tribe entered tribal council.

"With the first of the two returning castaways already gone from the game, No-Face, how has this game changed?" asked Jeff.

"I would say that she was apparently everyones target. No matter what happened at Redemption Island, she would've not made it far into the game, I'll give you that. First it was 'Operation: Kazooie', now it's 'Operation: Who Gives a Crap'." replied No-Face.

"Fluttershy, is No-Face right, does the vote no longer matter?" asked Jeff.

"Of course it matters, Jeff. But, um, we're not as strategic as we once were after she was voted off. It's like she was never even in this tribe." replied Fluttershy.

"Raine, with 3 original Nokowawas and 5 original Hapinos, will this vote go in the favor of the Hapinos?" asked Jeff.

Raine shook her head.

"We can't make any guarantees Jeff. You might think one thing, and then another thing comes out of nowhere. You have to adapt." replied Raine.

"Hartman, if you were to go home tonight, what will happen to Hapino." asked Jeff.

Hartman was silent for a bit, thinking.

"Well, they'd be weaker, that's for sure. They'd lose a valuable leader, and provider. I may be 56 years old, but I can hang in there with the fittest of them." replied Hartman.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Squidward, your up."

– – –

En-Tee-I's Vote: Last minute decision for me. No hard feelings. (?)

Hartman's Vote: Scumbag. (Squidward)

JD's Vote: This is the option that will help me, John Dorian, come closer to the million dollars. (Hartman)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Squidward. (He rolled his eyes, knowing who made that vote.)

…

Hartman. One vote Hartman, one vote Squidward.

…

…

Hartman. Two votes Hartman, one vote Squidward. (He shook his head.)

…

Hartman. Three votes Hartman, one vote Squidward.

…

…

Hartman. That's four votes Hartman. (He growled quietly.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island, Sergeant Hartman. That's 5, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Hartman got up quietly and gave his torch to Jeff.

"Sergeant Hartman, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Hartman turned around, "At ease, troops." and he left the tribal council area.

"It was definitely a quiet exit from the drill sergeant. I wonder if he's holding his anger at you until he returns to the game. We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 11

Hartman entered Redemption Island, where Niko was taking a nap.

"_I was surprised that I was voted out tonight. If they aren't lucky, Nokowawa will take over Hapino, and eventually the whole game. I hope that isn't the case... actually, screw that. Screw you Hapino." - Hartman_

Hartman sat by the fire, tending to it, while Niko napped.

"Big day tomorrow..." said Hartman to himself.

VOTES

Hartman – JD, Squidward, No-Face, Raine, En-Tee-I, Kratos, and Fluttershy

Squidward – Hartman


	5. Episode 5 Anything Could Be Possible

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_JD began to worry about upcoming tribal councils, since he knew he would have to turn on one alliance or the other. He was so worried, that Rainbow Dash noticed something was up with him. She thought he was hiding something._

_At the Redemption Island Duel, Niko used his time wisely to finally put Kazooie out of the game for good. But for the people who came to watch them; Bomberman, Kratos, No-Face, and Regal, they were swapped to the opposite tribe. JD and Ren were also moved over to the other tribe as part of the twist._

_At the new Nokowawa camp, Ren wasn't happy with the situation, and hoped that he, Regal, and Bomberman could work a way out. Sam and Banjo, however, thought of it as an opportunity to get numbers on their side._

_At the new Hapino camp, Kratos hoped that his past relations with Raine would help the old Nokowawas get a chance to fit in. They also hoped that Hartman would be voted out before them. This would give them a chance to flip someone over to their side._

_At the challenge, with Dash's flying and Bomberman's bombs, Nokowawa worked their way to victory._

_Before tribal council, the former Hapinos, minus Hartman, discussed whether or not to vote him out or a Nokowawa. En-Tee-I was a bit worried about giving the Nokowawas a chance to get past, and wanted JD to go. Meanwhile, Hartman tried to rally up votes to get rid of Squidward._

_At tribal council, the Hapinos agreed to send Hartman to Redemption Island, giving JD, Kratos, and No-Face a chance to take over. 14 are left in the game, who'll be sent to Redemption Island next?_

**Hapino: En-Tee-I, Fluttershy, JD, Kratos, No-Face, Raine, and Squidward**

**Nokowawa: Bambi, Banjo, Bomberman, Rainbow Dash, Regal, Ren, and Sam**

_**Redemption Island: Hartman and Niko**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 11

Hartman entered the Redemption Island camp with no greeting.

"_Niko was asleep when I arrived. Didn't know if that was his intention to ignore me or if he was really sleeping." - Hartman_

Hartman sat down next to the fire, and watched it for most of the night.

"_I have a duel waiting for me tomorrow morning, and I'm looking forward to it. If I lose, that's fine with me. Tell ya the truth, I was ready to pack my bags and leave this hellhole. Not because I can't handle it, but because I didn't think I could win the money anyway. Someone my age couldn't keep up with all these young kids." - Hartman_

– – – – –

Hapino Day 12

Kratos and JD were talking in the woods.

"Lucky enough for us," smiled JD, "We now have a chance!"

"_Tribal council was nerve racking, since I thought I was going home. But, long behold, I'm still here, and Hartman's gone. Now we just need one of them to flip and we're good!" - JD_

"Here's the problem though," warned Kratos, "As much as I would like to trust Raine with this, I doubt she would do it. It'll depend on who we target, I think."

JD groaned, "C'mon Kratos! Don't ruin my happiness now!"

"It's a fact, JD," stated Kratos firmly.

"_Just talking to Raine won't be enough for us. If we can get a fifth person with us, the probability of us making it through the next tribal council will increase." - Kratos_

"So you want someone else?" asked JD, "Our choices are very limited! A squid, an alien ball, or a pony?"

Kratos sighed, "Pick the one you think would be beneficial. If I were you, I'd pick Squidward, just because the other two would probably be bad choices."

"_So apparently, Raine won't be enough to help a Nokowawa win the game. According to Kratos, we need a fifth. So, who'll that fifth be? Squidward Tentacles. Because En-Tee-I we don't trust, and Fluttershy is too weak." - JD_

"Don't mention my name or No-Face's names to Squidward, just yours." explained Kratos.

JD nodded, and left.

Meanwhile, En-Tee-I and Raine were talking.

"Now that Hartman is gone, we can start on eliminating the Nokowawas." noted En-Tee-I.

Raine nodded.

"_I have faith in Kratos and Fluttershy at the moment, and I guess Squidward too, but without Ren, I really can't put trust in him. If Kratos says he'll vote out En-Tee-I, then I'm on board with it 100%. It's the best game move right now, since he's the smartest guy in the game." - Raine_

"It's a tough decision though," replied Raine, "All three of them are strong in some way."

"Yet they all have a reason to be voted out," explained En-Tee-I, "JD's the weakest of the three, Kratos is too much of a physical threat, and No-Face is a jury threat. Makes no difference which one goes."

"_In my mind, the best choice would be JD, especially if we lose the next challenge. Kratos and No-Face would be useful in challenges. After JD, it'll be No-Face, and we'll kick Kratos out last." - En-Tee-I_

"I don't want to think about losing right now," noted Raine, "I just want to win challenges."

"As do I." replied En-Tee-I.

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 12

Regal took Ren out into the jungle.

"You swear you have the clue from the grill?" asked Ren.

Regal nodded, "I do. Take a look for yourself."

Regal handed Ren the clue.

"_I decided today would be a great day to go looking for the hidden immunity idol, since most of the tribe was out fishing. Ren and I stayed behind to tend to the fire, but in reality, we were looking for the idol." - Regal_

"Anything could be possible in this screwed up land," noted Ren, "You look left, and I'll look right."

Both Ren and Regal walked along the path through the jungle. The clue told them to look under rocks, and to go deep into the woods.

"This clue is just asking us to get caught." complained Ren.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ren, look." said Regal, turning around to Ren. Ren looked back at Regal, and saw the idol in his hands. He had found it under a bunch of moss stones.

"Perfect!" smirked Ren evilly, "We've got the idol! We're going to change the path that this tribe has taken!"

"_At first, I was under the impression that none of us had a chance to beat Nokowawa. However, since Regal has the hidden immunity idol, that impression is now gone, and a path of gold has been unlocked!" - Ren_

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was talking with Bambi, Banjo, and Sam.

"Are you sure that's the case?" asked Banjo, after hearing what Dash had to say about Regal and the grill.

She nodded, "Yuh huh! I think Regal is trying to find the hidden idol, and save him or another Hapino. We cannot let that happen you guys!"

"I really wanted Ren to go home first," commented Bambi, to which both Sam and Banjo nodded, "But if Regal is seeming like a threat right now, he might have to go first."

"_We all agreed that Ren would be the first to go out of the Hapinos, however, according to Rainbow Dash, Regal might be looking for or already have a hidden immunity idol. Regal might have to go first, instead." - Bambi_

Soon, both Dash and Bambi left, leaving Sam and Banjo alone.

"You'd think now would be a great time to get Bomberman into our alliance?" asked Sam.

Banjo nodded, "Definitely."

"_Since Regal might end up getting voted out soon, Sam and myself have decided to ask Bomberman into the alliance. Who knows, maybe Bomberman was on the oust on old Hapino." - Banjo_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 2 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Nokowawa chose Sam and Rainbow Dash, and Hapino chose Squidward and Fluttershy.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Both Hartman and Niko walked out into the duel arena.

Jeff: Welcome to Redemption Arena. Sam, Rainbow Dash, Squidward, and Fluttershy have all come to watch you compete in the challenge.

"_C'mon Niko! Give us the advantage of 8-7 now! Take out the Hapino!" - Rainbow Dash_

"_I'm looking forward to this duel, especially if Hartman were to lose." (laughs) - Squidward_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Winner stays, and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: There are scattered puzzle pieces around the arena. Your job is to collect your color coded pieces; brown for Hartman, black for Niko, and put together a 3D cube using those pieces. First person to complete their puzzle correctly, stays in the game."

"_Let's see if age can be physical strength! You need the brains to work a puzzle. Betcha Bellic has no brains on him whatsoever." - Hartman_

"_This guy is way older then I am, but I got the speed to get an early start on the puzzle. I just hope I have enough time to beat him." - Niko_

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Hartman and Niko rushed out to where the puzzle pieces where, and started to individually drag them back to their platform. Each person had to bring back 8 pieces. Niko was dragging back 2 at a time, while Hartman was only dragging one back.

"I can already tell who the winner will be." muttered Dash to Sam.

Niko was having an easy time carrying the pieces to his platform, compared to Hartman. Hartman's older age could not compete with Niko's younger age. Nevertheless, Hartman did not give up.

Niko eventually got all 8 pieces, and started working on the puzzle. He noticed that Hartman only had 5 pieces so far. Niko smirked, and started taking his time on the puzzle.

Even though Hartman was slowing down by the minute, soon Niko started slowing down along with him. He kept placing the blocks in wrong places. He had an unfair disadvantage having the black color since it was hard to see any change in the blocks.

Hartman finally got his last piece to the platform, and began working his tail off. Soon, Niko understood the blocks well enough to understand what goes where. However, Hartman's quick thinking was catching up to Niko...

…

…

…

…

…

"Done!" said a voice.

"NIKO WINS AND STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for Niko. Hartman shrugged, and went to catch his breath.

"Congrats, Niko. You've won your second duel, and stay alive to fight another day. As for you Hartman, the game is officially over for you. Pull your buff off, and leave Redemption Island."

Hartman walked over to the urn, saluted to Niko and the other players, and placed his green buff in the urn. He then walked out of the arena.

"Niko, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, you may return to your own camps now, and I'll see you for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

**Hartman's Final Words**

"To be perfectly honest, I'm glad to be out of that hellhole. Not because it was tough, nor was it grating on my nerves. I wanted out because I hadn't a chance in the world to win the money. No one liked me, and I knew that. To hell with Hapino, they are losers!"

– – – – –

Hapino Night 12

JD and Squidward were talking to eachother.

"So Hartman's gone, huh?" noted JD.

Squidward nodded, not saying a word.

"That's great and all, because he was totally not my favorite person!" laughed JD.

Squidward remained silent, although he did smirk at the last part of JD's line.

"_Right now, I'm feeling out Squidward for answers and maybe an alliance. I mean, he seems quiet enough, don't you think?" - JD_

"So, how are you doing in the game so far?" asked JD.

"And why should I tell you anything?" asked Squidward, feeling a bit suspicious.

"Listen," explained JD, "Your tribe might end up being a lost cause. If Niko returns to the game, there is a large chance Nokowawa will take out each Hapino."

"Why should I be caring right now?" asked Squidward, "How does that affect my vacation?"

JD ignored the 'vacation' comment, "Well, you will be taken out with the rest of your friends. But, I'm willing to save you, and let you join me."

"_JD thinks he can control me and make me betray the tribe. Well, I'll make him think that. Then, we'll boot his butt out!" - Squidward_

"Fine, Dr. Dorian," sighed Squidward in a sarcastic way, "I'll do whatever his majesty asks."

JD chuckled at the 'majesty' quote, "Great. Trust me, you won't regret it."

After JD left, Squidward nodded for no reason.

"Yep. I won't regret it. You might, though." chuckled Squidward.

Meanwhile, En-Tee-I and No-Face were talking.

"I've been meaning to ask you since you joined us," said En-Tee-I, "But what the heck happened to your face. Doesn't it hurt?"

"_Ever since I got out here, not one person has asked me about my face. No one has asked if it hurts or what. However, En-Tee-I was interested, and I told him everything." - No-Face_

"Few years ago, I was a small time boxer," explained No-Face, "I went into this one fight, and got the $#%# knocked out of me. I was handed over to some cheap doctor to fix me up. However, the son of a bitch bet $20,000 on me."

En-Tee-I shook himself in a 'no' way, "Idiot."

"Yeah," chuckled No-Face, "And he got his revenge on me by cutting out my eyes and tongue, and stitching my eyelids and mouth closed. That's why I eat the juices of the foods we eat, if any. I can squeeze them through the small holes in between the stitches."

"_After talking with No-Face, I had a totally different opinion about him. At first, I saw him as a jury threat, but now it seems like... well... he won't use the money for his face. He doesn't seem to mind the pain it causes him." - En-Tee-I_

"Your a boss, man," noted En-Tee-I, "In my world, we view you as a champion."

No-Face barely shifted his face into a smile.

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 13

Banjo, Bomberman, and Sam were talking.

"Are you sure he might have the idol?" asked Bomberman, after hearing what Banjo and Sam had to tell him.

Banjo shook his head, "No. He just has the clue. But we have to be careful."

"_Today, Sam and Banjo were talking with me, and they told me about Regal having a hidden idol clue. I don't really trust either original Hapino member, so I was a bit worried about him having it." - Bomberman_

"If you guys need a hand in voting him out before he finds it," explained Bomberman, "I'm on board with it. I didn't have a bond with anyone over at Hapino."

"Well, that's what we wanted to ask you anyway." replied Sam.

"_Bomberman agreed to join me and Banjo in an alliance, and also include JD and Kratos should they make it over to the merge. I'm in a 5-man alliance, and I believe we'll be unstoppable." - Sam_

"We were gonna vote Ren off first," Banjo said, "However, due to this realization, we have to take Regal down. Can't risk him finding the hidden immunity idol."

"I agree." replied Bomberman, "By the way, who told you about this?"

"Dash did," stated Sam, "She's not in with our alliance, but she's on board with taking out Regal."

"_I trust Banjo and Sam. While Banjo might've played this game already, and Sam might be a tad naive, I think we will do fine in the game." - Bomberman_

Meanwhile, both Ren and Regal were in the shelter.

"Now that we have the idol, what do we do with it?" asked Ren.

"We play it on one of us," explained Regal, "I'm guaranteeing that you will be the target."

Ren nodded, "I'm expecting that."

"_Now that Regal has the idol, we can even up the scores here. He will use that idol on me if we lose, and send one of the Nokowawas home." - Ren_

"Who would we vote out?" asked Regal.

"Probably Pajama Sam or Bambi," suggested Ren, "Take out the weak, something they will never do with us hanging around."

Regal nodded, "Exactly. That's one thing that irritates me: no matter how weak a tribe member is, as long as they are in the majority tribe group, they stay."

"_Ren, Bomberman, and myself HAVE to stick together if we're gonna make it through this. If we have to use this idol, we'll 3-3. Thats the perfect chance to gain control of the game." - Regal_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Nokowawa."

Bambi did so.

"For today's challenge, one tribe member will become your leader. This leader will lead 3 other tribe members through a maze. Through the maze are 4 ladder rungs. Your leader must lead their tribe, blindfolded by the way, to those rungs, and return them to the leader. Then the leader must complete the puzzle by his or herself. First leader to complete their puzzle and climb to the top of the tower, wins reward and immunity."

Jeff revealed a bunch of pastries and a coffee maker.

"Desert time! We've got a bunch of mini pastries and coffee supplies. You can wake up to a refreshing morning now. Let's get started."

Hapino

Leader: Kratos

Leading: Fluttershy, JD, and Raine

Nokowawa

Leader: Ren

Leading: Banjo, Bomberman, and Sam

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Kratos and Ren began barking orders out to their tribe. Kratos was a natural leader, while Ren wasn't. You could tell who was doing a better job already.

Hapino had a steady lead above Nokowawa. However, Hapino began to have problems with the commands. While Kratos was making himself loud and clear, the tribe members were not interpreting his orders correctly. Ren soon had Nokowawa back on their feet.

Nokowawa soon caught up to Hapino in numbers. Both tribes had collected 2 ladder rungs. Kratos was trying to gain control of his tribe. Banjo, Bomberman, and Sam were doing an excellent job sticking together and following Ren's simple orders.

With the third rung in hand, and the fourth one in sight, Ren knew this was going to end up in victory. But Hapino was finally pulling it back together. The tribe collected their third rung.

Nokowawa collected their final rung, and they delivered the rungs to Ren. Ren soon began on the puzzle, with a large lead.

But Hapino wasn't done just yet. Kratos made a last ditch effort to push his tribe to get the last rung...

…

…

…

And they did. Soon Kratos had all 4 rungs, and was facing off against Ren in building a ladder to the top of the tower.

…

…

…

…

…

"KRATOS FINISHES FIRST! HAPINO WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Hapino hugged and cheered.

"Nice come back Hapino! You've won immunity for the first time as a new tribe. As for you Nokowawa, tribal council tonight, where one of you will be sent to Redemption Island. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Hapino Day 13

Squidward helped carry the coffee machine into the camp.

"Need help with that?" asked No-Face.

"Nah, I got it!" replied Squidward, clearly showing he was struggling.

He placed it down on a tree stump that Kratos placed a few minutes ago.

"_Ahh... I love coffee. It's what keeps me sane from the antics of Spongebob. It never works, but it might work out here, since... NO SPONGEBOB!" (arm pumps) - Squidward_

"Anyone know how to make coffee?" asked Kratos.

No-Face nodded, "I do."

Raine also nodded, "Let me make my own blend with what we got. I like my coffee different from all yours."

No-Face and Raine joined Kratos at the coffee maker. However, Kratos was holding a piece of paper.

"Were you just HOPING we made coffee?" asked No-Face, jokingly.

"_Kratos didn't know how to make coffee, apparently. So Raine and I go to help him, and long behold, he's holding what I assume to be the immunity idol clue." - No-Face_

"Yes," replied Kratos, "If we had that idol... just imagine the power we would have over the others."

"Should we show JD?" asked Raine. Kratos shook his head.

"I don't trust him handling an idol for us."

"_If we can get our hands on that immunity idol, we wouldn't really need Raine for the next vote. While I trust Raine, I would still like for us to get that idol before anyone else." - Kratos_

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 13

Ren and Regal were resting in the shelter.

"Just use the idol on me," said Ren, "And then vote for either Sam or Bambi. Deal?"

Regal didn't respond. He instead was watching something else.

"Regal?"

Regal pointed a finger forward, "Those guys are going off into the forest. If we want to play that idol right, you need to go spy on them."

"_I saw the original Nokowawas walk into the forest, presumably to talk about the game. While I do believe they'll vote Ren, I want to make sure that's who to play the idol on." - Regal_

Ren got up, "Would make sense, wouldn't it?"

He left the shelter, snuck through the tall grass.

In the forest, Sam, Rainbow Dash, Bambi, and Banjo were discussing the vote.

"Tonight," stated Dash, "Vote. For. REGAL! He's definitely got the idol clue. If he gets that idol we're done!"

Banjo was concerned, "What if he already does have the idol? It would make sense to split the vote 3-2. 3 vote for Regal, 2 vote for Ren. We will then likely tie, and we'll all vote out Ren."

"_Tonight would make perfect sense to split the vote, and take either Ren or Regal out tonight. It's the best move to make right now, especially if they have the hidden immunity idol." - Banjo_

"Banjo, I highly doubt he's got the idol!" said Rainbow Dash with confidence, "There is no need to split the votes!"

"What about Bomberman?" asked Bambi.

"He spoke to me the other day," replied Sam, "He says he's on board with voting the Hapinos out."

"_Tonight at tribal council, the Nokowawas and Bomberman will be voting for Regal. He has a clue to the idol, and if he finds it, he will become dangerous." - Bambi_

Ren smirked to himself after hearing a bit more, "Good luck with that." He then snuck back home.

"_Bomberman's with them? Regal's the target! HAH! Like that means anything to me. Well, we'll see how they'll react to their plan not working!" - Ren_

Regal saw Ren return from the tall grass. Ren looked very anxious.

"What'd they say?" asked Regal.

Ren rolled his eyes, "Change of plans: use the idol on yourself. Another change of plans: screw Bomberman."

Regal was confused, but soon got what Ren was saying, "So... I'm the target now, and Bomberman's with them?"

Ren nodded.

"_With Bomberman on the other side, it complicates the vote. This means that no matter what, we will not have a 3-3 advantage. (groans) This sucks." - Regal_

"Would it be worth taking out Bomberman?" asked Ren.

Regal shook his head, "I... well... ugh I don't know."

"I almost want to vote out Rainbow Dash," muttered Ren, "She seems the most on board with voting us out."

"We can't," explained Regal, "She's the strongest of the Nokowawas."

Regal and Ren were silent for a bit.

"_We've decided on a target, and a plan for what to do afterwards. It should all work out fine." - Regal_

– – – – –

The Nokowawa tribe entered tribal council.

"Nice seeing you again at tribal council Nokowawa! Banjo, how have the new tribe members been working out?" asked Jeff.

"They have a lot of uses for our tribe. Regal's good in challenges, Ren's good at telling jokes, and Bomberman's creative. I like the change in our tribe." replied Banjo.

"Sam, are the old Hapinos targets?" asked Jeff.

"They should feel that way, since they are only 3 against 4. But, this is Survivor Jeff, anything can happen tonight." replied Sam.

"Rainbow Dash, will the vote go against a Hapino?" asked Jeff.

"Wait and see for yourself, Jeff!" replied Rainbow Dash.

"Regal, if it's you tonight, would you understand?" asked Jeff.

"Almost. I know I'm a Hapino, but is it worth taking me out first?" replied Regal.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Rainbow Dash, your up."

– – –

Rainbow Dash's Vote: Regal, you have the idol clue and you're also a physical threat. You should understand why you're going home. (Regal)

Regal's Vote: Sorry about this vote, but it's the best move for me right now. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal co-"

Just then, Regal stood up.

"Yes Regal?" asked Jeff.

"I would like to play this little treasure tonight on... Ren." smirked Regal.

Ren quickly got up.

"Oh no, Regal. Don't use it on me!" smirked Ren, "You found that idol for yourself! It's clear who you should use it on!"

It was clear they were putting on a show.

Regal smirked, "Ok then. Jeff, I would like to use this idol on myself tonight."

Jeff took the idol from Regal.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, that any votes cast against that person will not count, and the person with the next highest votes will be sent home. This is an idol, any votes cast against Regal, do not count."

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Regal, doesn't count. (Regal nodded. Banjo buried his face in his paws.

…

Regal, doesn't count.

…

Regal, doesn't count.

Regal, doesn't count.

…

…

Regal, doesn't count. (Ren glared at Bomberman, then smirked evilly.)

…

…

…

…

Bomberman. One vote Bomberman. (All the Nokowawas were surprised. Bomberman wasn't happy.)

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island, Bomberman. For tonight, 2 is enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Bomberman sadly took his torch over to Jeff.

"Bomberman, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Bomberman looked back at Ren, "How'd you find out?"

"Spied on these guys talking." smirked Ren.

Bomberman sighed, "You won't win playing like that Ren." With that said, Bomberman left for Redemption Island.

"I'd like to say that was the first blindside of the season. Was it worth voting him out though? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 13

Bomberman walked into Redemption Island a bit upset.

"What went down?" asked Niko, when he saw the white bomber enter the camp.

"Stupid tribe members blindsided me." replied Bomberman.

Niko nodded, "That must suck, huh?"

Bomberman nodded with him.

"_If I return to the game, I WILL get my revenge on that Ren. But, if I don't, I am happy in knowing he won't win this game." - Bomberman_

VOTES

Bomberman – Regal and Ren

Regal – Rainbow Dash, Bambi, Sam, Bomberman, and Banjo (never counted)


	6. Episode 6 Once In The Game

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Kratos was worried that the original Nokowawas were still in trouble, and he wanted JD to make a deal with Squidward. If JD succeeded, the Nokowawas would have 5 against 2 players._

_At Nokowawa, Regal and Ren worked together to find the hidden immunity idol. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash told the rest of the tribe that Regal had a clue to the idol, and that he needed to be sent home ASAP._

_At the Redemption Island duel, Niko's younger age helped him beat Hartman, and officially sent Hartman out of the game._

_Back at Hapino, JD made his move on Squidward. However, Squidward was not buying any bit of it, and was planning on telling the other Hapinos._

_At Nokowawa, Banjo and Sam invited Bomberman to join their alliance, believing he was the best choice out of the 3 other Hapinos._

_At the immunity challenge, Kratos narrowly defeated Ren and saved Hapino from tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Rainbow Dash, Banjo, Bambi, and Sam all planned to vote out Regal. However, Ren found out, and told Regal about it. They had to switch their strategy at the last minute._

_At tribal council, Regal used the hidden immunity idol, and saved himself from going home. Instead, they sent Bomberman to Redemption Island, after Ren had heard he had been planning against them. 13 are left in the game, who'll be sent to Redemption Island next?_

**Hapino: En-Tee-I, Fluttershy, JD, Kratos, No-Face, Raine, and Squidward**

**Nokowawa: Bambi, Banjo, Rainbow Dash, Regal, Ren, and Sam**

_**Redemption Island: Bomberman and Niko**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 13

Bomberman sulked into Redemption Island camp, where Niko was at, wrapped up in a blanket.

"_When I saw Bomberman walk into camp, looking a bit upset, I was like... man... he didn't expect that vote, that's for sure." - Niko_

"Blindside?" asked Niko.

Bomberman nodded, "How'd you know?"

"I could tell from your attitude right now," replied Niko, "Sulking, somber, the works."

"_I don't care if I reenter the game, because I know full and well that Ren will get his just deserts from the game, and in a painful way I hope." - Bomberman_

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 14

Ren was happy returning to camp, as he got what he wanted. However, Regal was still worried about the move that sent Bomberman out.

"_Ren wanted Bomberman to go home, so I did just that. But, I don't think that was the brightest move right now. The best move was to vote out either Bambi or Pajama Sam. We could've convinced Bomberman to side with us." - Regal_

"We did it Regal!" cheered Ren, "We got them good last night!"

Regal sighed, "Ren, we're still in the minority. Don't you understand that?"

Ren nodded, "Eediot! Of course I know that! But they'd be stupid to take us out while they're still losing!"

"_If the 4 Nokowawas were smart they'd take out a weak link next, and not one of us. Who gives a #%#$ about loyalty? You need to win challenges!" - Ren_

"If you want to stay at the next tribal council," suggested Regal, "We need to find another immunity idol. But of course, that'll be a challenge on it's own."

"That's easy!" smirked Ren.

"_I aligned myself with Ren in the first place, because he'll take bullets, and I'll get the votes in the end. I'm sure Raine and Squidward share the same reason." - Regal_

Meanwhile, Banjo and Sam were talking.

"Regal's no longer a target right now," noted Sam, "We only wanted him out for the clue. Now that he no longer has any access to clues or idols, we can focus on voting Ren out."

Banjo nodded, "Ren is weaker than Regal, that's for sure."

"_Ren was our original target the day the Hapinos joined our tribe. But, since Regal had the chance to find an idol, we had to get him out. But, that's behind us now, and Ren's going next." - Sam_

Banjo continued, "However, we need to think about this next vote, especially if we were to lose the next challenge."

Sam looked at Banjo.

"Bambi's very weak in challenges, and he could very well hurt us at any given time." noted Banjo.

"I see what you're saying." replied Sam.

"_While I want to keep all Nokowawas around, I just don't think Bambi is cut out to help our tribe win challenges. I just don't." - Banjo_

"If we lose the next challenge," explained Banjo, "We have to vote Bambi out. I don't care if Rainbow Dash has a problem with it, he's got to go."

Sam nodded.

– – – – –

Hapino Day 14

Kratos and Raine were talking in the shelter.

"I wanted to propose something to you." asked Raine.

Kratos remained silent, but nodded.

"_I wanted to ask Kratos if he was okay with voting En-Tee-I out, and that Squidward and Fluttershy would be on board with doing that. We have the numbers, and I want En-Tee-I out. He's too smart for his own good." - Raine_

"Would you be willing to vote out En-Tee-I next tribal council?" asked Raine.

Kratos looked at her, "That's not who I had in mind."

Raine raised an eyebrow, "Who _was_ in mind?"

"Fluttershy." replied Kratos.

"_Then Kratos says that he would rather vote out Fluttershy instead of En-Tee-I. I understand why, but if we already have a huge group of numbers together, it makes no sense to break them up into little pieces, and ruin a possible once-in-the-game chance." - Raine_

"Oh, and you don't think loyalty outweighs mental threats?" asked Raine, a bit uptight.

Kratos shook his head, "No, I know how important loyalty is. However, Fluttershy is weak in challenges, and if we end up losing because of her... then I shouldn't see a problem in voting her out."

"_I don't trust En-Tee-I at all. However, he can wait until the merger, since we're still in tribes, and En-Tee-I could be valuable in puzzles. Fluttershy proves nothing in challenges, and must be eliminated. She will also float on by if she does make the merge, as no one will see her as a threat." - Kratos_

"I understand what you mean Kratos," sighed Raine, "But think about it for now, okay?"

Kratos nodded. Raine left the shelter to do other things. Raine soon caught up with En-Tee-I and Fluttershy, who were by the beach.

"Hi Raine." smiled Fluttershy.

Raine smiled back at her, and then looked at En-Tee-I.

"What's going on?" asked Raine.

"Nothing right now." replied En-Tee-I.

"_The days in this game go by so fast, you hardly realize what's going on around camp. But, just the slightest change in the game can send you in a tailspin." - En-Tee-I_

Just then, Squidward showed up.

"Am I blind, or are all Hapinos sitting together?" joked Squidward.

En-Tee-I thought something was up, "I'm sure you have a secret to share, if we're all together?"

"_I noticed that Raine, En-Tee-I, and Fluttershy were all sitting alone at the beach. What better time to tell them about JD and his plan." - Squidward_

"Well, well, well," said Squidward in a sly fashion, "You're right, somehow."

"Just tell us Squidward." sighed Raine, slightly irritated. Squidward grumbled, and then told them about what JD had told him.

"_As Squidward spoke, I was surprised. While it seems like JD was the only one involved in that strategy, I'm still thinking Kratos or No-Face helped him plan it... but I'm not entirely sure." - Raine_

"Does it matter if he tried?" asked En-Tee-I, "He was the next to go anyway, he's the weakest of the 3 Nokowawas. This only made things easier!"

Fluttershy and Raine both nodded.

"_But... my vote will depend on what Kratos wants. If he still wants Fluttershy gone, then... I might have to vote with my tribe." - Raine_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 2 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Nokowawa chose Regal and Bambi, and Hapino chose Kratos and Raine.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Both Bomberman and Niko walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Regal, Bambi, Kratos, and Raine have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_Niko's been doing fine for awhile now. It would be a shame for him to lose at this point." - Bambi_

"_Niko needs to return from Redemption Island, it'll help Nokowawa a lot in the long run." - Kratos_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Winner stays, and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: You'll be standing on these pedestals, and use grappling hooks to retrieve 5 colored flags; white for Bomberman, brown for Niko. Once you have collected all 5 flags, place them in the flag holes. However, the poles of each flag are styled differently; they will only fit in one spot. First person to get all 5 flags in their place, stays in the game."

"_Alright, I think I can do this. I was worried at first, going up against Niko. But, I just need a little faith once in a while." - Bomberman_

"_I'm going in for my third win at Redemption Island! I've beaten Kazooie, Hartman, and now I hope to beat Bomberman as well!" - Niko_

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Bomberman and Niko threw their grappling hooks out into the sand. Bomberman failed to hook one, but Niko didn't. Niko dragged up his first flag.

"Every flag counts!" called Jeff, "If you get a flag of the other duelist, it counts towards them!"

"This should be interesting." noted Raine to Kratos.

Bomberman tried again, and hooked his first flag. Niko missed on his second go. Niko tossed again, and hooked a flag.

…

…

But it dropped. Luckily for Niko, right next to another flag. The only problem was that it was going to be a difficult toss.

Bomberman tossed his hook again...

…

…

...and accidentally hooked a brown flag. Bomberman tired to shake it loose, but it was lifted off the ground, meaning it counted. Niko now had 2, and was well on his way to getting a third and a fourth.

"He's got it now." noted Bambi.

Niko made his toss and...

…

…

…

…hooked both flags. Niko quickly collected those flags, and now he needed his fifth.

Bomberman sighed, "Forget this."

He tossed his hook near Niko's final flag, and successfully hooked it. He pulled it up without hesitation.

Regal was slightly surprised. "Giving up?" he whispered over to Bambi.

"NIKO WINS AND STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for Niko, some surprised that Bomberman seemed to of given up.

"Niko, you stay alive in the competition. Bomberman handed you the win. As for you Bomberman, the game is over for you. Place your buff in the urn, and leave Redemption Island."

Bomberman walked over to the urn, threw his purple buff in it, and walked off without a word.

"Niko, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, you may return to your own camps now, and I'll see you for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

**Bomberman's Final Words**

"I wanted to win that challenge, but since Niko was very close, I knew there was no way for me to catch up. Besides, I really don't have a purpose in the game anyway, or a mission to accomplish. Ren will get his just deserts, with or without my help. Good luck my friends."

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 15

Banjo and Rainbow Dash were having a talk by the shelter.

"I wanted to ask you a question, you mind?" asked Banjo.

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "Ask away!"

"_Since the idea to vote Bambi out was still in my mind, I wanted to tell Dash about it so that she's on the same page, and that she doesn't vote against Ren." - Banjo_

"I know that these challenges are tough on us," noted Banjo, "And if we have to, we might have to drop Bambi next tribal. We still have numbers over Regal and Ren anyway with or without Bambi."

Dash was tense, but kept her composure, "Huh? Bambi? Nah, c'mon! We need to eliminate the Hapinos so that we get the numbers early in the merge! Don't you want Nokowawa at the top?"

Banjo nodded, "Sure I do, but I want to win, not lose."

"_Banjo wants to vote my loyal ally Bambi out. Well, that ain't gonna happen in my world! If I have to, I'll use the Hapinos to blindside Banjo! Or even Sam, cause it's obvious the two hang out too much!" - Rainbow Dash_

"I understand that, Banjo," replied Rainbow Dash, "But if we lose the next two challenges, both Regal and Ren will go one by one anyway."

"And after?" asked Banjo.

Dash shrugged, "Game on, then."

"_I can tell Dash is protecting Bambi rather than protecting the Nokowawas. She's too easy to read, and a bad liar." - Banjo_

Meanwhile, Regal and Ren were out in the boat fishing.

"So, when the merge comes, what's the plan?" asked Regal.

"You, me, Raine, and Squiddy: final 4." confirmed Ren.

"_From the minute we started our alliance, I wanted us four in the end, and for me, Raine, and Squiddy in the final 3. Regal's too nice of a guy, and could win easily over any one of us." - Ren_

"We can get a fifth; Fluttershy," replied Regal, "I can convince her to help us in numbers."

Ren nodded, "That's fine. In my mind, the first boots HAVE to be that red haired guy, and the blind guy. Two big physical threats. The rest can go in any order."

"And En-Tee-I?" asked Regal.

"Screw him," snapped Ren, "We'll treat him like a Nokowawa, and feed him to the sharks whenever we $%#$ing feel like it!"

"_En-Tee-I is a mental threat, and probably should be the first one voted out once we merge. His powerful influence could get us all ousted." - Ren_

– – – – –

Hapino Day 15

Raine and Kratos were having a talk in the jungle.

"Did you know that JD was talking with Squidward?" asked Raine.

Kratos thought for a moment.

"_It wouldn't be a smart move for me to tell Raine that it was my idea for JD to make deals with others. So I played it up." - Kratos_

"No... no I did not." lied Kratos firmly.

Raine looked at Kratos carefully, thinking he wasn't telling the truth.

"What makes you think he would start making deals?" asked Raine.

"Probably because he's nervous," suggested Kratos, "He knows Nokowawa is low in numbers."

"_Kratos says that he didn't know of JD and his scrambling. While I'd like to believe Kratos, I have to remember that he is playing a game, and he could've told JD to do that, as he seems to be Nokowawa's leader." - Raine_

Raine nodded, "You have a point there..."

"Let's stay strong as a group of 4," reminded Kratos, "We could easily make the merge if we stick together."

Raine nodded.

Meanwhile, En-Tee-I, Squidward, and Fluttershy were talking.

"Every challenge has been back and forth it seems," noted Fluttershy, "We win a challenge, then Nokowawa wins. Then we win, and it goes on and on."

Squidward laid back, not listening. En-Tee-I pondered.

"If that cycle continues, then we'll be visiting Jeff at tribal council tomorrow night." replied En-Tee-I.

"_If we walk into tribal council, we need to walk in ready to vote off either JD, Kratos, or No-Face. Realistically, it doesn't matter who we send to Redemption Island, as they are all strong in someway." - En-Tee-I_

"Who are we voting off?" asked En-Tee-I.

Squidward spoke up, "Probably JD. He's the one who's scrambling his butt off trying to stay. At least it seems like Aurion and McCutcheon know they have no hope."

"JD does seem like the weak one of the three..." noted Fluttershy.

"_I'm surprised I've gotten this far without a target on my back. I figured that since I'm the weakest, I would've been an early target. So far, that doesn't seem to be the case." - Fluttershy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Hapino."

Squidward did so.

"For today's challenge, you will have three tribe members out by the beach with nets. Two other tribe members will take turns launching balls towards the catchers. You can catch either a purple ball or a green ball. Doesn't matter, you score if you catch the ball in your net. First tribe to 4 points, wins immunity and reward."

"Your tribe will leave here, and be taken by airplane to the top of Treasure Trove Cove; right near the lighthouse. You'll have a small picnic lunch. Let's get started."

Hapino

Throwers: En-Tee-I and Fluttershy

Catchers: JD, Kratos, and No-Face

Nokowawa

Throwers: Bambi and Sam

Catchers: Banjo, Regal, and Ren

"Survivors ready? SHOOT!"

Bambi and En-Tee-I launched their balls into the air. Both JD and Banjo caught their respective balls quite easily.

"Both Hapino and Nokowawa score! We're 1-1! Survivors ready? SHOOT!"

Fluttershy and Sam launched their balls into the air. Regal fell backwards, but barely caught the ball for Nokowawa. However, Fluttershy's ball didn't go very far. Kratos couldn't catch it.

"Nokowawa scores! We are 2-1! Survivors ready? SHOOT!"

Bambi and En-Tee-I launched their balls into the air. Ren caught Bambi's ball quite easily. However, En-Tee-I's shot went over Kratos' head.

"Come on!" complained JD.

"Nokowawa scores again! We're 3-1! One more, and Nokowawa wins immunity. Survivors ready? SHOOT!"

Fluttershy and Sam launched their balls into the air. Kratos caught Fluttershy's ball this time. And Sam's ball...

…

…

…

…

...landed in Banjo's net.

"NOKOWAWA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Nokowawa hugged and cheered.

"Nice job, Nokowawa! We seem to be going back and forth with these challenges, huh? Well, regardless, you won immunity and reward. Enjoy it. Helicopter is on it's way. As for Hapino, another tribe member is leaving tomorrow night. See you then."

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 15

The Nokowawa tribe arrived at the Treasure Trove Cove lighthouse, and began to dig into their feast.

"Good work today, fellas." said Regal, proudly.

"_I'm glad we won the challenge, because I couldn't foresee going to tribal council and actually surviving it." - Regal_

Ren clinked his wine glass with Banjo's, and sipped it.

"Ahh... this is the LIFE!" screeched Ren with glee.

"It sure is bub!" smiled Rainbow Dash.

"_Everyone was enjoying themselves left and right. We needed this win, and we couldn't let Hapino have a 2 member advantage in challenges. Who knows what would've happened if we lost." - Bambi_

Moments after the lunch, the whole tribe was out by the cliff, watching the sunset. Bambi decided to go back to the picnic area, and clean up. While he was cleaning, he saw a piece of paper in the picnic basket. He grabbed the paper with his mouth, and snuck it into his bag.

"_No matter what your position might be in the game, it's always a good idea to grab every opportunity in the game." - Bambi_

– – – – –

Hapino Day 16

Kratos was talking with JD and No-Face.

"I'm worried about Raine." worried Kratos, trying not to show it.

"She's not on board 100%?" asked JD.

Kratos shook his head, "She seems like she wants to keep Fluttershy around... and we need her to go in order to win challenges. As much as I like to see En-Tee-I go home, it's obvious who needs to go."

"She's a good girl, cute even," replied No-Face, "But it's for the best."

"_Right now, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. I mean really, we have 4 Hapinos, and 3 Nokowawas. They'd be idiots NOT to vote us off." - No-Face_

"Who's their target?" asked JD.

Kratos shrugged, "It could be any one of us. We're all strong competitors, and if Raine doesn't vote with us, Hapino is bound to get weaker."

"Talk with her, Kratos," suggested No-Face, "She has to vote with us, or we're $#ed."

"_Tonight is going to be the vote that decides everything. If Raine votes with us, we'll have the numbers up to the merge. We cannot miss this chance." - Kratos_

Kratos got up, and left to go talk with Raine.

Meanwhile, En-Tee-I and Squidward were talking.

"You voting for JD tonight?" asked Squidward.

En-Tee-I nodded in his own way, "Yes."

"_Tonight, JD's the target, since he's weaker then the other Nokowawas, and since he's also trying to scramble. The less scramblers the better... I think. Who cares." - Squidward_

"I don't think anything should change..." replied Squidward, "I mean, you haven't been approached have you?"

En-Tee-I shook himself, as if saying, "No".

Squidward nodded, "Good."

On the way to tribal council, Raine was contemplating situations in her head.

"_I have to decide who I want to lose faith in; Regal or Kratos. Regal has Fluttershy, and Kratos has JD. Whoever I send home might be blamed on me... and I have to make the right move." - Raine_

– – – – –

The Hapino tribe entered tribal council.

"Now that it seems like the major conflicts in your tribe; Kazooie and Hartman, are now gone, it's time to play the game for real. Fluttershy, you said you see yourself as a weak player. Worried that tonight it could be you?" asked Jeff.

"Of course. I haven't been told by anyone that I'm a target lately, so for now, I have nothing to worry about." replied Fluttershy.

"Squidward, would tonight be the night to send a Nokowawa to Redemption Island?" asked Jeff.

"Hell yes. I don't care for any one of them. Send them all there, see if I give a crap." replied Squidward.

JD was worried when he said that.

"No-Face, Squidward was bold with that statement." noted Jeff.

"He is certainly right in every way. If things don't go in our favor, either me, JD, or Kratos will be joining Niko at Redemption Island." replied No-Face.

"JD, any last things before we vote?" asked Jeff.

JD pondered for a bit.

"Don't vote me out?" replied JD in a joking way.

Everyone laughed.

"We'll see about that. It's time to vote, En-Tee-I, your up."

– – –

Kratos' Vote: Sorry, but you are the weakest link. (Fluttershy)

Raine's Vote: I've made my decision, and time will tell if I'll regret it. (?)

Squidward's Vote: Scramble your way out of this one, Dr. Dorian! (JD)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Fluttershy. (She nodded, slightly worried now.)

…

Fluttershy. Two votes Fluttershy.

…

Fluttershy Three votes Fluttershy. (Her eyes were slightly watery.)

…

…

JD. One vote JD, three votes Fluttershy. (JD facepalmed.)

…

JD. Two votes JD, three votes Fluttershy.

…

…

JD. We're tied, three votes JD, three votes Fluttershy. One vote left. (Kratos and JD looked at Raine.)

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island...

…

…

…

…

…

…JD. You need to hand me your torch.

JD sighed in utter failure, "Well, that went well." He patted both Kratos and No-Face on the backs.

"JD, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

JD nodded, and left tribal council without a word.

"Looks like numbers dominate at Hapino. We're now even in tribe numbers, 6-6. I wonder which tribe will gain the advantage at the merge. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 16

JD waltzed into Redemption Island. Niko was surprised to see him.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is it a Nokowawa?" laughed Niko, bro hugging JD.

"Yes it is, and a pissed off one at that." joked JD.

"_Who cares if I was sent to Redemption Island. I'm coming back, and joining my Nokowawas in the quest to destroy the Hapino tribe one by one. I will get my revenge." - JD_

VOTES

Fluttershy – JD, No-Face, and Kratos

JD – Squidward, Raine, En-Tee-I, and Fluttershy


	7. Episode 7 Friends Shouldn't Matter

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Banjo and Sam discussed voting out Bambi next, for he was weak at challenges, and keep around Regal and Ren for challenges._

_At Hapino, Raine was concerned about her deal with Kratos, when he wanted to vote out Fluttershy over En-Tee-I. Raine knew Fluttershy would be loyal to her alliance, while En-Tee-I might betray Hapino. Later, Squidward dropped JD's plans to the rest of the Hapinos._

_At Redemption Island, Niko continued his domination at the duels. Bomberman threw the duel at the end, giving Niko his third win in a row._

_Back at Nokowawa, Banjo told Rainbow Dash about voting Bambi out. Dash hid her true feelings about the plan, but tried to convince Banjo otherwise. But Banjo knew she was hiding something._

_Over at Hapino, Raine asked Kratos if he knew about JD's scrambling. Kratos played her up, but Raine thought Kratos told JD to talk with Squidward._

_At the immunity challenge, Nokowawa dominated, and won the challenge._

_At the reward, Bambi found a clue to the location of the hidden immunity idol._

_Before tribal council, Kratos warned JD and No-Face that Raine could still flip back to the Hapinos, especially since she seemed hesitant to vote Fluttershy off. According to En-Tee-I and Squidward, JD was the intended target, being the weakest of the three and also scrambling to save himself._

_At tribal council, Raine voted with Hapino to send JD to Redemption Island. Now Kratos and No-Face are sitting ducks. 12 are left, who'll be sent to Redemption Island next?_

**Hapino: En-Tee-I, Fluttershy, Kratos, No-Face, Raine, and Squidward**

**Nokowawa: Bambi, Banjo, Rainbow Dash, Regal, Ren, and Sam**

_**Redemption Island: JD and Niko**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 16

JD arrived at Redemption Island camp.

"Niko!" called JD, "Guess who?"

Niko looked up from where he was laying down. He smirked when he saw JD.

"Ah. JD. Welcome to Casa de Bellic." joked Niko.

"_It was nice seeing a Nokowawa for once. I like JD. He's a good man. However, he needs to go home. I'm fighting for myself, and I won't lose to him just because he's Nokowawa." - Niko_

"I want to change the name to Casa de Dorian." laughed JD.

Niko chuckled, "We'll see about that one."

"_Niko's defeated easy opponents. I won't be so easy. I have an upper edge; my PhD. Wait... that's meant for something else... oh well. I'll still give him a challenge." - JD_

– – – – –

Hapino Day 17

Kratos wasn't happy after tribal council.

"_Raine doesn't have the heart to send her friend home. It's a game, Raine. If my son, Lloyd, was in this game with us, and he had to go home, I would gladly join in on the voting block if we weren't aligned. Friends shouldn't matter in this game." - Kratos_

Kratos spoke with No-Face in the jungle.

"What's the next step?" asked No-Face.

Kratos shrugged, "I guess we have to hope that they give up. JD was an easy boot. However, voting one of us out would very well be a mistake."

"Maybe we should just give in and vote En-Tee-I..." muttered No-Face.

"_Maybe if Kratos would just agree with Raine's ideas, perhaps we wouldn't of lost JD. I think Kratos cost JD the game if you think really hard about it." - No-Face_

"I believe we're heading towards a merger," noted Kratos, "I think En-Tee-I should go next. Fluttershy serves no threat, while En-Tee-I does."

"_I wanted Fluttershy out orginally because she was weak at challenges. Now that we're 6-6, I think at any time we'll merge and someone from Redemption Island will return. So right now, if Raine wants En-Tee-I to go, then I shall comply with her demand." - Kratos_

Meanwhile, Raine, Squidward, and Fluttershy were talking.

"Um... who will be voted out next?" asked Fluttershy, "I mean... both of the outsiders are very strong."

Squidward laid back saying nothing.

"I'm not sure, Fluttershy," noted Raine, "But we might want to consider blindsiding En-Tee-I. That's who I wanted gone last tribal council, but Kratos and the rest wanted you out..."

"Oh..." replied Fluttershy.

"_Last tribal council... I got votes. While I wasn't that afraid of being sent home last night, it still hurt to see my name." - Fluttershy_

"Voting out En-Tee-I would be classic! HAH!" laughed Squidward, fixing his sunglasses, "He wouldn't see it coming. He thinks Hapino is super tight."

Raine nodded, "And we've been keeping it that way for him. He isn't smart enough to realize we're all aligned but him. I've been playing him into believing we're Final 2..."

"_If Kratos and No-Face still want Fluttershy out... then really I have no other choice. I mean, which would we rather have? Vote out a weaker competitor? Or vote out a strong competitor. JD wasn't much anything, but both Kratos and No-Face practically CARRY us." - Raine_

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 17

Rainbow Dash and Bambi were laying around in the shelter.

"I love resting!" smirked Dash, "I do lot of stuff for Nokowawa, I always need a break or two."

Bambi nodded, "Gathering firewood can't be easy. I can only get water. Firewood is too heavy for me."

"That's why you have me, buddy." smiled Rainbow Dash.

"_Since we've aligned, Bambi and I get along great. I look out for him, and he looks out for me. If we're not careful... we could be torn apart..." - Rainbow Dash_

"Psst, Bambi," whispered Rainbow Dash, "I have to tell ya something."

Bambi moved closer to Rainbow Dash, "Yeah?"

Rainbow Dash told him what she heard from Banjo.

Bambi shook his head sadly, "I can understand why... but wouldn't numbers matter over challenges?"

"That's what I said," muttered Dash, "I bet he didn't listen."

Bambi stood up inside the shelter, and trotted over to the left corner. He nosed around back there, and brought the clue he found the other day to Dash.

"An idol clue?" asked Rainbow Dash. Bambi nodded.

"Found it at the reward, and snuck it into my bag."

"_I was happy to see that Bambi had a clue to the hidden immunity idol. However... it's still vague to me. I don't have enough information to find it yet." - Rainbow Dash_

Rainbow Dash got up, and went through her own bag.

"Could you decipher my own clue?" asked Dash, handing it over to Bambi.

"You had a clue?" asked Bambi.

Dash nodded, "Found it early on in the game. Just haven't shown it to anyone."

Bambi read it over.

"Nope," replied Bambi, sadly, "Nothing seems to fit. Great..."

"_Rainbow Dash and I have to find an edge to save me from getting voted out. Our fate might lay in the hands of Regal and Ren... and I don't trust either one." - Bambi_

Meanwhile, Banjo and Regal were talking.

"So what you're saying is..." asked Regal, "You'll keep us in the game. In return we vote for Bambi?"

Banjo nodded, "I hate to do it, but I don't feel a merge coming on yet, and keeping Bambi around will hurt us."

"_I don't trust Rainbow Dash. For all I know, she's gonna tell Bambi what I told her. So, I think if we go to tribal council, Regal and Ren are going to be the deciding factor." - Banjo_

"I think Ren will be all for it... but I'm afraid he'll think you're playing us." replied Regal.

"You believe me right?" asked Banjo.

Regal nodded, "I do."

"_Banjo and Sam want to vote off Bambi to strengthen the tribe. I 100% agree with them. However... what would Ren say? He might not trust this plan to go the way we think it will." - Regal_

"Talk with him," pleaded Banjo, "I think I'm going to pay for this if you don't. I'm making myself a target by doing so, but it's worth the risk."

Regal nodded, "I would also do the same if it meant saving myself from losing."

"_I really... REALLY hope the Hapinos vote Bambi. If they don't... well then we're screwed. REALLY screwed." - Banjo_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 2 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Nokowawa chose Ren and Banjo, and Hapino chose No-Face and Squidward.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Both JD and Niko walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Ren, Banjo, No-Face, and Squidward have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_My alliance is down a man at the merge if JD loses this duel. I don't want to see Niko reenter the game, just because he's a wild card." - Banjo_

"_If JD beats Niko... my hopes will be crushed traumatically. I shot JD in the foot, and he's looking to shoot my own, I bet." - Squidward_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Winner stays, and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: We will be playing a game of concentration. One at a time, you will go out onto the field, and uncover symbols. If those symbols match, you get a point. There are a total of 10 matching symbols, plus one instant-lost symbol. Dig that up, and you lose automatically. Whoever gets 5 correct symbols first, stays in the game."

"_Okay Niko, I saw you beat all of those Hapinos, but let me tell you this; you cannot beat me; Dr. John Dorian. I will break your record and go back into the game." - JD_

"_Well, we're losing a Nokowawa today, and I won't let it be me. Sure, I may not be the brightest in the bunch, but I don't think JD is either." - Niko_

"Alright, lets get started. JD won the coin toss, so he's up first."

JD picked up two symbols; Crazy 8 and Stimpy. Wrong.

Niko picked up two symbols; Grappling Hook and Rainbow Lightning Bolt. Wrong.

JD picked up two symbols; Golden Feather and Crazy 8. Wrong again.

Niko picked up two symbols; 2 Crazy 8s. Niko gained his first point. Everytime someone gets a point, they get to go again.

Niko picked up two symbols; Handcuffs and Grappling Hook. Wrong.

JD picked up two symbols; 2 Grappling Hooks. JD gained his first point.

JD picked up two symbols; Healing Rod and Golden Feather. Wrong.

Niko picked up two symbols; 2 Golden Feathers. Niko gained his second point.

Niko picked up two symbols; Angel Wings and Handcuffs. Wrong.

JD picked up two symbols; 2 pairs of Handcuffs. JD tied it up again 2-2.

JD picked up two symbols; Butterfly and Healing Rod. Wrong.

Niko picked up two symbols; 2 Healing Rods. Niko now had 3 points.

"Is it just going to be back and forth?" asked Squidward, bored.

No-Face was interested, "Someones oughta screw up eventually..."

Niko picked up two symbols; 2 pairs of Angel Wings. Niko now had 4 points. This worried JD greatly.

"Damn." muttered JD, awaiting his loss.

"Niko needs one more pair to win his fourth duel." called Jeff.

Niko picked up 2 symbols; Skull and Deer. Wrong.

"CHALLENGE IS OVER! Niko, I hate to say it... but you picked the instant-loss symbol." replied Jeff, sadly.

Niko shook his head in anger.

"God dammit! I thought for sure I knew where it was..." replied Niko, walking over to where he thought the skull was. He picked up the symbol, and it ended up being the second deer symbol.

Everyone clapped for JD, some surprised that Niko lost.

"JD, you stay alive in the competition. As for you Niko, after a long streak on Redemption Island, the game is over for you. Place your buff in the urn, and leave Redemption Island."

Niko threw his purple buff in the urn violently, and turned to the rest.

"Get the hell off Redemption Island, JD, and go back into the game." smirked Niko, walking out.

"JD, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, you may return to your own camps now, and I'll see you for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

**Niko's Final Words**

"So... this is how it ends? I survived on Redemption Island for 3 straight duels, and then lose to a $%##ing instant loss rule. I got too cocky for my own good, since winning that many duels can really make you think you can take on anything. I'm not really rooting for anyone right now."

– – – – –

Hapino Day 18

No-Face told Kratos the news, which made Kratos very happy indeed.

"If JD beat Niko..." thought Kratos outloud, "Then I have a different idea."

"What?" asked No-Face.

"_I hate changing plans over and over, but for this occasion, I think it'll be worth it. We can get JD back into the game, along with getting Raine's trust. All it requires is her assistance in the vote." - Kratos_

"I'm going to talk with Raine today," explained Kratos, "And convince her that since JD is closer to returning to the game, if you vote out Fluttershy with us, and JD returns to the game, we will convince him that she can trust him."

"But will we keep our promise to her in the long run?" asked No-Face.

Kratos shook his head, "No. I'm staying with Nokowawa afterwards. In fact, I'm gonna get you into my alliance. It's me, JD, Banjo, and Pajama Sam. I'm sure you'll be accepted."

No-Face tried to smile through his sewn-shut mouth, but failed.

"_Kratos offered me a spot in his alliance with Banjo, JD, and Sam. I am honored, since I really don't have an alliance of my own. I trust Kratos a lot, along with JD. This should work out just fine." - No-Face_

No-Face shook Kratos' hand.

"Let's hope this works to our favor," said No-Face, with a slight worry in his voice.

Kratos nodded, and left to go talk with Raine.

Kratos found Raine sitting alone in the shelter. Everyone else was by the beach relaxing.

"Got a minute?" asked Kratos. Raine shrugged.

"What's up? Here to complain?" asked Raine, sarcastically.

Kratos shook his head, "No... actually. Something worth hearing."

Raine looked over at Kratos, "What is it."

"_Kratos hasn't spoken to me since the last tribal council. This morning, he wanted to talk. I'm thinking he's gonna try and save himself." - Raine_

"Listen," began Kratos, "JD has a hidden immunity idol."

Raine's eyes were wide, but it didn't click, "But... if he had one, how come he didn't use it?"

"We went into tribal council confident you would vote Fluttershy," explained Kratos, making it up as he talked, "but, of course, we were wrong."

"_I made up a lie that JD had an immunity idol on him when he got voted out. I told Raine that if she voted with us to get rid of Fluttershy, and have JD return to the game, we will share that idol with her." - Kratos_

Raine thought about what Kratos just said.

"_If I do this... what would Regal say? Fluttershy is Regal's closest ally, and I promised to keep her safe for numbers alone. But this offer... might be worth looking into. Remember, in the game of Survivor, you must look at every option available." - Raine_

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 18

Regal and Ren were talking about the offer Banjo made.

"This sounds compelling, Regal," noted Ren, "But... who should we trust?"

"You tell me. I figured you would be against this." replied Regal.

"_Apparently, the other day, Regal was approached by Banjo with an offer to blindside Bambi and keep the team strong. I like this plan, but do you think I trust Banjo? Absolutely not!" - Ren_

"I'm sort of against this," noted Ren, "I just don't want to walk into a vote expectin' to be safe, and then get my throat cut."

"Rainbow Dash might be on Bambi's side..." sighed Regal, thinking that might influence Ren's decision.

"If she is..." replied Ren, "Then, we might as well vote out Bambi. I mean, come ON! Dash is the one who tried to get rid of us!"

"_Rainbow Dash is an enemy. She thinks she owns the place, and thinks she can take me down. Well, guess what Dashie? I'm not to be trifled with!" - Ren_

Regal nodded, "You do have a point, Ren. I just want the option that gives both Hapinos and Nokowawas an even match at the merge. There's no guarantee Hapino will vote Kratos or No-Face out right away."

"_JD's on Redemption Island right now. If we send Bambi over there, a Nokowawa will be sent home, obviously. If the merge happens right after that, then it'll be 6-6. Whoever gets the advantage should get it fair and square." - Regal_

Meanwhile, Banjo and Sam were talking.

"I spoke with Regal," noted Banjo, "With any luck, he and Ren will go with us."

"I don't know, Banjo," said Sam, a tad worried, "I have a feeling the merge is coming. Keeping Regal and Ren around might hurt us..."

Banjo shook his head, "We just can't assume that a merge is coming. Remember that Redemption Island might play a factor into when it begins..."

"_Originally, I wanted Bambi to go, but after thinking things through... I think Banjo is making a mistake by voting Bambi out. I mean, we could have a 7-5 advantage if we vote Ren out, and JD beats him. Banjo doesn't think a merge is coming. I think it is..." - Sam_

"Bambi's loyal to Nokowawa, Banjo. He would've never betray us!" persuaded Sam.

Banjo nodded," I know he is... but he's weak at challenges. If a merge never shows up in the next 3 days, and we still have Bambi, that will hurt us."

Sam sighed.

"_Sam's a little hesitant on some things. I hope he takes this plan seriously, because think about it. Vote Bambi out, JD wins automatically, and rejoins our cause. JD is our ally. Bambi is not." - Banjo_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Nokowawa."

Rainbow Dash did so.

"For today's challenge, one at a time, you will slide down this oily course, retrieve a numbered ball, and attempt to shoot the ball into the basket, first one to shoot it in scores. First tribe to get 4 shots in, wins reward and immunity."

"You will leave here, via helicopter, and be taken to an inactive volcano off the coast of Treasure Trove Cove. You will proceed to a picnic lunch; hot dogs, soda, candy, cookies, burgers, the likes. Let's get started."

Both tribes picked an order on who would go first to last.

"First up, we have Rainbow Dash for Nokowawa, taking on No-Face for Hapino. You are going to collect ball number **5**! Survivors ready? GO!"

Dash and No-Face fell down onto the oily course. Rainbow Dash jumped on top of the 5 net, knocking both balls onto the course. No-Face swiftly grabbed his, while Dash slipped trying to get hers. No-Face carefully pulled himself up, and made his shot at the basket.

"No-Face scores for Hapino! We're 1-0!"

"Next up, we have Regal for Nokowawa, taking on Kratos for Hapino. You are going to collect ball number **8**! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Kratos and Regal fell onto the course, both failing to 'skate' their way over. Kratos thought he had this in the bag, since with Regal's handcuffs, he couldn't shoot for nothing. Kratos knocked off both balls, and made his way to the basket. Regal had to slide back to retrieve his own ball. Kratos missed the first two shots, and by the time Regal got to the basket, Kratos was prepared for his third shot. Regal took a sloppy shot, but it hit the basket and...

…

…

…

"Regal scores for Nokowawa! We're tied 1-1!"

"Next up, we have Ren for Nokowawa, taking on Squidward for Hapino. You are going to collect ball number **6**! Survivors ready? GO!"

Squidward easily traversed the course, since with his tentacles, he had very little traction. But getting the ball was a completely different story, as Ren threw the Hapino ball very far down the course. Ren quickly slipped over to the baskets, and made his shot.

"Ren scores for Nokowawa! Nokowawa leads 2-1!"

"Next up, we have Banjo for Nokowawa, taking on Raine for Hapino. You are going to collect ball number **4**! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Banjo and Raine were even on the way to their colored balls. Both collected them without any hassle or trouble, and they were taking shots at the basket. Only one made it in first...

…

…

…

"Banjo scores for Nokowawa! We're 3-1!"

"Next up, we have Pajama Sam for Nokowawa, taking on Fluttershy for Hapino. Sam could win it right here for his tribe. You are going to collect ball number **3**! Survivors ready? GO!"

Fluttershy took small baby steps across the oily course, wanting not to fall on her flank. Sam 'skated' his way to collect his ball, and he made it to the basket. Fluttershy was taking too much time trying to help herself out, that Sam had no competition here.

"PAJAMA SAM MAKES IT! NOKOWAWA WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Nokowawa hugged and cheered.

"First back to back win for a tribe this season! I have to hand it to you, Nokowawa, you've become a force in the challenges. Enjoy your reward. As for you Hapino, another date at tribal council. Someone else will be voted out and sent to Redemption Island. See you then."

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 18

"They didn't even see it coming... HAH!" laughed Ren, laying down on the hard volcanic rock drinking a smoothie.

"You bet they didn't!" smirked Rainbow Dash, "Poor Fluttershy, though. I think she's gone. Which means if we merge, JD's coming back in."

Ren looked over at Dash, "Is that good or something?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head, "Not really. JD's a bit of a weirdo. Don't trust the guy."

Ren thought differently, however.

"_Rainbow Dash and JD are aligned... I just know it. What she said about JD makes me want to puke. It sounded so fake. This might also be an alliance, if Bambi is on Dash's side like I suspect." - Ren_

"Everyone have a candy bar?" called Sam.

"I don't." replied Banjo. Bambi handed him the last candy bar.

"Thanks, Bambi!" smiled Banjo.

Banjo opened the candy bar, but stopped suddenly.

"_Ever stop to think that one day you'll see the weirdest, or even oddest thing? Well... I just did. I found a hidden idol clue in my wrapper. Luckily, no one saw it." - Banjo_

Banjo got Sam's attention, and had him follow him away from the group.

"What?" asked Sam, confused. Banjo showed him the idol clue.

Sam smiled, "Awesome! Vague... but still, this gives us an edge."

"_Banjo found a clue to the immunity idol. I would like my alliance to get it, since I don't know what's going on behind the scenes." - Sam_

– – – – –

Hapino Day 18

No-Face and Kratos were talking in the jungle.

"We're screwed, man." said No-Face, a certain anger in his voice, "I'm the only one to score for our tribe! I'm the one going home, most likely!"

Kratos held his hand up, "Calm down, No-Face. I think this challenge helped in our favor. Fluttershy obviously lost it for us when we needed her to win. I hope it's the needle in her coffin."

"_I'm the only one to score for Hapino, and I have a feeling that I'm the one going home. For what? Being a Nokowawa. Nothing else. Selfish bastards, I hope Kratos' plan works and gets Fluttershy out." - No-Face_

"I told Raine that JD has an idol in his pocket when he left tribal council." explained Kratos.

No-Face was confused, "He did?"

Kratos shook his head, "No. I lied to her. I told her she can have access to it if she votes out Fluttershy. It's the only way to save ourselves, and get the advantage. Because, let's face it; JD will beat Fluttershy very easily."

"I hear you on that." chuckled No-Face.

"_Kratos has a plan set in motion, and I like it. Raine has a brain on her, and hopefully she falls for the trick and blindsides Fluttershy tonight." - No-Face_

Meanwhile, En-Tee-I and Raine were talking.

"Which one were you thinking of voting out tonight?" asked Raine.

"Kratos, most likely," replied En-Tee-I, "No-Face deserves at least one more tribal council. Kratos is Nokowawa's leader, I think."

"_Vote out Kratos tonight, Nokowawa might fall apart without him at the merge. Plus, with Kratos gone, we will enter the merge at 6 members each. We cannot let Nokowawa get the advantage." - En-Tee-I_

"Listen..." said Raine, "This might sound strange, but I think JD has a hidden immunity idol."

"Did one of them tell you that?" asked En-Tee-I, suspicious.

Raine nodded, "Kratos did. He says he and No-Face will flip over to Hapino if we vote out Fluttershy tonight, and allow JD back into the game."

"_I created my own little lie to convince En-Tee-I to help me out. I don't agree with voting out Fluttershy, but this is my chance to have some control in the game." - Raine_

"How sure are you that he isn't bluffing you?" asked En-Tee-I.

"En-Tee-I, if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be telling you this," snapped Raine, "I believe Kratos. He hasn't tried pulling any tricks to make him look like a villain, anyway."

"_Raine is falling into a trap. I can sense it. I honestly doubt JD has an idol. If he did, he would've played it the night he got voted out." - En-Tee-I_

"Does Squidward know?" asked En-Tee-I.

"He knows about it," replied Raine, "He's on board. Nothing more to say. Listen, you vote Kratos, you've marked yourself. All I'm asking for, is your help En-Tee-I. If I'm going into hell, I want you to accompany me."

En-Tee-I rolled his eyes.

"_I'm not sure what the hell I'm doing tonight." - En-Tee-I_

– – – – –

The Hapino tribe entered tribal council.

"First back to back lost this season. Raine, do you think a merge is coming?" asked Jeff.

Raine shrugged.

"You can never be sure of anything in this game, Jeff. For all I know, the merge might never happen." replied Raine.

"Fluttershy, you dodged a bullet last tribal council. How confident are you that tonight, you'll still be here tomorrow?" asked Jeff.

"Um... I feel sorta confident. I just want to trust everyone in this tribe... but I have to remember it's a game. Nobody can be trusted when it comes down to it." replied Fluttershy.

"Squidward, any insight on the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"However this vote goes tonight, we're taking a risk. Could be a Nokowawa, could be a Hapino. Hell, could be me tonight." replied Squidward.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Kratos, your up."

– – –

En-Tee-I's Vote: Heavy risk to pay after this vote. I just hope it was the right one. (?)

Kratos' Vote: Raine, we're counting on you to make this work. Don't fail me. (Fluttershy)

Raine's Vote: (sighs) (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Fluttershy. (She nodded, sadly.)

…

Fluttershy. Two votes Fluttershy.

…

…

…

Squidward. One vote Squidward. (He laughed once.)

…

…

…

…

…

Fluttershy. Three votes Fluttershy. (Fluttershy looked over at Raine tearfully.)

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island, Fluttershy. 4 is enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Fluttershy said nothing as she gave Jeff her torch.

"Fluttershy, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Fluttershy took her torch, and flew out of tribal council.

"Looked like a rough vote. Sometimes, you just got to do things you don't want to. Fluttershy has a kind heart, but if she needed to go home, then it was something you needed to do. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 18

JD was walking out to greet the newcomer. He heard crying.

"Now, now, Kratos. It's okay to cry sometimes!" said JD, thinking Kratos was the one voted out. He was surprised to see Fluttershy enter.

"Fluttershy?" said JD, surprised, "What're-"

"I don't want to talk about it..." cried Fluttershy, silently.

JD nodded, and walked away, smirking.

"_I trusted the wrong people... if Regal were here... I think he would've prevented this from happening." - Fluttershy_

VOTES

Fluttershy – Squidward, No-Face, Raine, En-Tee-I, and Kratos

Squidward – Fluttershy


	8. Episode 8 Ready To Get Shot?

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Kratos and No-Face agreed to side with Raine's requests should they lost the next challenge, and vote out En-Tee-I._

_However, at the Redemption Island duel, Kratos' mind changed, when JD defeated Niko at the duel, ending his streak, and sending Niko home._

_With JD steps away from reentering the game, Kratos came up with a lie to trick Raine into voting Fluttershy out. He told her that JD had an immunity idol in his pocket when he was voted out. Raine wanted to go with Kratos this time, but was unsure of what risks she would be taking._

_At Nokowawa, Banjo made a deal with Regal. He told Regal that if he votes out Bambi at the next tribal council, he will keep him safe for another three days. While Regal trusted Banjo, Ren did not. Ren thought they were being fed false information._

_At the immunity challenge, Nokowawa destroyed Hapino, and won the first back to back immunity challenge._

_Before tribal council, En-Tee-I was told to vote Fluttershy, but was worried. He knew Raine was walking into a trap, but didn't tell her that._

_At tribal council, Kratos' plan worked, and both he and No-Face were spared. Fluttershy was sent to Redemption Island. Tonight, either she or JD will be reentering the game. Who will it be? And who'll be sent to Redemption Island tonight?_

**Hapino: En-Tee-I, Kratos, No-Face, Raine, and Squidward**

**Nokowawa: Bambi, Banjo, Rainbow Dash, Regal, Ren, and Sam**

_**Redemption Island: Fluttershy and JD**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 18

JD was sitting in the shelter, just praying for something good to waltz into his camp.

"Please be a Hapino... please be a Hapino..." prayed JD.

"_You know, I'm not a religious person. However, I feel the need to pray just this once. I don't want to see any Nokowawa enter this camp. Regardless of who wins the duel, we enter the merge 6-6. Yes, I'm betting this next duel will be my last." - JD_

Fluttershy walked right into camp, and laid down in the shelter. JD took notice, but didn't bother her.

"Fluttershy? Huh?" said JD, confused. Fluttershy didn't respond.

"_Then she comes in. Kratos, what the hell did you do man? Cause it worked! Now all I have to do is beat her, and give Nokowawa the advantage!" - JD_

– – – – –

Hapino Day 19

Kratos was happy that Raine did what he told her.

"_I'm glad Raine pulled through for tonight. We've got her convinced JD has an idol. Now, I have to hope JD wins the duel, returns, and then plays along with my plan." - Kratos_

Kratos, Raine, and Squidward were sitting around talking.

"Well, Kratos," noted Raine, "Fluttershy's gone, and now you have to fulfill your end of the bargin."

Kratos nodded, "Don't fret, Raine. If JD wins the duel, and ends up returning, you will see the idol up close. Trust me."

"Can we?" muttered Squidward.

"_Honestly, Raine doesn't know she's being tricked. If the merge is next... then we voted Fluttershy out only for JD to beat her, and come back. (looks at foot) Ready to get shot?" - Squidward_

"_I forgot to do one thing in order for my plan to work; actually have something to show Raine. I'm going to have to create a fake immunity idol, and have JD show it to her. It's my way of saying, 'If this plan backfires, I'll pretend to be shocked.'" - Kratos_

"By the way Kratos," said Raine, "En-Tee-I believes you and No-Face have flipped to our side. If we merge, he's gotta go first."

Kratos nodded, "Fine by me."

"En-Tee-I's gonna freak when he finds out," replied Squidward, "And if Redemption Island continues, he'll beat everyone there. Ball's a genius."

Raine scoffed, "So what if he returns. He has no allies on his side. No one is going to help him by the time he's back."

Meanwhile, En-Tee-I was meditating by himself on the beach. He was pondering his decision last night.

"_Last night, I voted with the tribe against Fluttershy. I regret doing it. I should've been more forceful on getting rid of Kratos. Raine's self destructing, and I have to save her before she does. Just because he's from your own game, DOESN'T mean you can trust him." - En-Tee-I_

– – – – –

Nokowawa Day 19

Rainbow Dash and Bambi were having a chat.

"We need to discuss something." said Rainbow Dash, wandering back and forth.

Bambi was confused, "What's wrong?"

"_I heavily think me and Bambi will be on the oust should we stick with Nokowawa after the merge... whenever that is. If JD returns to the game, the three of us need to stick together and take out Banjo's alliance. I really think it consists of him, Sam, Kratos, and maybe No-Face." - Rainbow Dash_

"We need to think about flipping to Hapino, and breaking apart Banjo's alliance." explained Rainbow Dash.

"Do you really think it's necessary?" asked Bambi, "I don't think it's worth flipping. Not at this stage."

Dash shook her head, "Yes it is! We need to flip back and forth until we can stick to one side, and become Final 3!"

"And if JD doesn't return? There's always that chance." reminded Bambi.

"_Dash really wants to jump ship to Hapino. She thinks me, her, and JD are on the outside of the main Nokowawa alliance, and once Hapino is done for, we're next." - Bambi_

Rainbow Dash sighed, "I'm fearing that. But... maybe JD will win! H-he might! He's a strong player, right?"

Bambi nodded.

"_After Banjo said he wanted Bambi to go over a Hapino... made me think that, you know, we're not in the main alliance. You would think Nokowawa would stick together no matter what, but nope! Banjo thinks Bambi is extendable, which he isn't." - Rainbow Dash_

Meanwhile, Regal and Ren were talking.

"You think the merge is coming?" asked Regal.

Ren nodded, "Has to be. Or not. I hope we merge at 12. Makes the game more interesting."

"_My alliance consists of me, Regal, Raine, and Squiddy. As long as those four are still in the game, and a Nokowawa was sent to Redemption Island last night, we've got a chance to make it to the Finals." - Ren_

"I hope they sent Kratos to Redemption Island," hoped Regal, "He's a force to be reckoned with."

"Both those Nokowawas are strong, Regal. Doesn't matter." noted Ren, not caring.

"_Kratos or No-Face were voted out last night, and to be honest I really don't care which one it was. Both are strong competitors. Just one less person to deal with." - Ren_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 2 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Nokowawa chose Sam and Regal, and Hapino chose Kratos and Raine.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Both Fluttershy and JD walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Sam, Regal, Kratos, and Raine have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_Fluttershy... what is she doing here? How did a 4-2 tribe with Hapino advantage send home a Hapino? Unless... no... can't be." - Regal_

"_I really hope Fluttershy wins... I feel a lot of regret voting her out... but with JD having an idol; an idol that could become mine, well... it's hard to explain what I'm feeling." - Raine_

"Little different stakes this time around. The winner of this duel, goes back into the game. The loser is out for good."

JD smiled with joy, as did Fluttershy.

"This is it. One last shot to stay in the game. Winner reenters the game. Here's how the challenge works: You will hold yourselves between two walls. Every 30 minutes, you will shift down one level. Each level has a smaller foothold, meaning it will become difficult each half hour to stay balanced. Last one standing will go back into the game."

"_I don't think I'll be able to beat JD... this challenge looks too difficult for me to do..." - Fluttershy_

"_Easy? Yes. Peasy? Hell yes. I like you Fluttershy, but I've got a dream to accomplish. I have to get back in the game, and get Nokowawa the advantage of 7-5!" - JD_

Both Fluttershy and JD placed themselves between the two walls, and began to hold on.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes into the challenge –

JD was showing no signs of weakness, while Fluttershy was already struggling. Kratos nodded, as his plan had worked.

"It's time to move to the second foot-hold. You will have less room for your feet."

Both JD and Fluttershy carefully lowered themselves down a notch, onto the second foot-hold.

– 1 hour into the challenge –

Regal could tell from Fluttershy's legs that she was struggling greatly. He shook his head, as he knew what was going to happen if she fell...

JD looked up at Kratos, and Kratos gave him a small smirk.

"Time to move onto the last foothold. This is where you'll be for the rest of the challenge."

Both Fluttershy and JD carefully lowered themselves onto the small piece for their feet. JD nearly fell off, but gained control again.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes into the challenge –

Now JD was beginning to struggle. He kept telling himself that he couldn't lose to Fluttershy, as that would be a disgrace, losing to the weakest competitor in the game.

Soon... one survivor fell down...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Fluttershy falls off. JD WINS THE CHALLENGE, AND IS NOW BACK IN THE GAME!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for JD, except for Regal, who was fearing the worst.

"Fluttershy, I hate to say it, but the game is over for you. Place your buff in the urn, and leave Redemption Island."

Fluttershy placed her green buff in the urn, and looked back at the rest. She smiled sweetly before leaving.

– – – – –

**Fluttershy's Final Words**

"I wish I could've won this challenge... every Hapino member was counting on me to win today, and give Hapino a chance to take majority. I hope JD does his best, though. He fought to return to the game, and he definitely deserves to go back in."

– – – – –

"JD, congratulations. You've won the first set of Redemption Island duels! Ready to go back into the game?"

JD nodded, "Hell yeah, Jeff! I may have won only 2 duels, but hell, I deserve this chance! Which tribe am I going to?"

Jeff held out a bag for JD to pick a buff out of.

"Draw a buff."

JD reached his hand in there, but felt something strange, "Feels like a lot of buffs in here, Jeff. What gives?"

JD pulled out a buff. It was neither green or purple. It was orange. A roar of cheers was heard.

"WE'RE MERGING!" cheered JD with glee, kissing his new buff.

"JD, since you won the duel, you can pick out a location for your new tribe."

JD decided to go with the Nokowawa campsite.

"Alright then, you will go with Regal and Sam back to Nokowawa with the buffs. Kratos and Raine, go over to Hapino and alert everyone of the change. Take this map while you're at it."

Jeff tossed a map over to Kratos.

"Have fun during the merge! This is gonna get interesting..."

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 20

Sam and JD were smiling the whole way back to camp, with Regal in the back watching them.

"_I'm so happy JD is back in the game! We now have our 4-strong alliance back in tow! Plus, we have 7 Nokowawas to 5 Hapinos, that can only mean one thing... Nokowawa all the way, man!" - Sam_

Regal sulked right behind them, with good reason.

"_Well... with JD back in the game, this might be the end for Hapino as we know it. I just hope Raine, Squidward, or En-Tee-I have a plan to help us..." - Regal_

When the three returned to camp, Banjo, Ren, Dash, and Bambi were all there, waiting.

"JD? You're back?" wondered Bambi. JD nodded happily.

"I'm back, Bambi! It's time to MERGE!" yelled JD with excitement.

"_I'm just... oh my god! I'm back in the game! I'm back with Nokowawa, and with the advantage in tow! I'm just so excited right now. I wish Elliot and Turk were here right now to see this!" - JD_

Ren glued on a happy face around the other tribe members, but when he was alone with Regal, he lost the happy.

"I keep hearing Fluttershy's name, Regal," growled Ren through his teeth, "What the hell happened Regal?"

"Why are you asking me?" snapped Regal, "I'm not the one who lost her! We'll have to ask Raine and Squidward!"

"_Unless Kratos or No-Face blindsided Fluttershy with an idol, I don't see any other way for her to be gone right now. Sure, she was useless to me, but she was a vote for Hapino! AGH!" - Ren_

Soon, the arrivals of the 6 Hapino members came, some happy, and some upset with JD being the one to return. Banjo tossed them their new buffs. Kratos took his buff, and walked JD into the jungle. Luckily, no one saw them.

"I need you to start doing me a favor," noted Kratos.

JD was confused, "What is it?"

Kratos sighed, "You need to create a fake immunity idol for Raine to see."

Kratos explained why to JD. JD was highly interested in this activity.

"_To sum things up, Raine believes I have an idol on me, and Kratos promised her that we'd share it together. Since the Hapinos are going down the drain anyway, I might as well play along." - JD_

"Try to make your activity as subtle as possible. You just came back, do you really want to go back to Redemption Island again?" asked Kratos.

JD shook his head, and went back to camp.

"_With JD back in the game, this gives my alliance the opportunity to get to the Final 4. Once all Hapinos are gone, Rainbow Dash and Bambi will be next, and then No-Face." - Kratos_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 20

Two groups were now on opposite sides of the camp; Nokowawa and Hapino. Prior to this event happening, Bambi and No-Face decided to name the new tribe 'Thumper', as both No-Face and Bambi have a similar connection to the name. (A/N: Thumper is one of Bambi's friends, and is also the name of a lowrider in Twisted Metal, No-Face's game.)

With the Nokowawa group...

"We have to stay 7 strong, and not work with Hapino," explained Kratos, "There are only 5 of them. They have little time to try and break us up."

Banjo nodded, "I think Regal should be the first to go, since he's the biggest and strongest one of Hapino."

"Then again..." noted No-Face, "En-Tee-I is an intelligent little S.O.B. Mental over physical?"

"_The original Nokowawa tribe decided to discuss the first plan of action against Hapino. Honestly, their only chances of making it through is to use a hidden immunity idol. We have to try and make them waste it if possible." - Sam_

"Guys," suggested Sam, "Why don't we just vote for the one who'd least likely would get an idol played on him. Squidward?"

Banjo shrugged, "Doesn't seem too big of a risk, and I agree with Sam. The idol might come into play."

Rainbow Dash kept quiet during the discussion.

"_I'm still considering jumping ship with JD and Bambi. I mean... what am I to them? They probably have a stronger alliance. Myself, Bambi, and JD will be 5th, 6th, and 7th. But then again... if we flip, we will lose our chances of winning..." - Rainbow Dash_

Banjo pulled out his immunity idol clue, "Also, guys, me and Sam found a clue at Nokowawa couple days ago. I'll share it with you all!"

Banjo passed the clue around to Kratos, JD, No-Face, Bambi, and Dash. Only Rainbow Dash found this to be a stupid move.

"_I just don't see the point in sharing the idol clue with us! Besides, I think you're trying to get us all to trust you. Well, Banjo, your trust with me ended the day you tried voting out my ally." - Rainbow Dash_

Meanwhile, with the Hapino group...

"So... Raine?" said En-Tee-I, hoping Raine would spill the beans, "Anything to tell us?"

Raine nodded, sadly.

"_I had to tell Ren and Regal about what Kratos offered us. This could be a big move, and it could help us out a lot. But, then again, this will only benefit me in the end... so..." - Raine_

"Kratos and No-Face agreed to jump ship to Hapino once we merged," explained Raine, "They also said JD had an immunity idol in his pocket before he left. He never played it."

Regal nodded, but Ren thought it was all bull$%#$.

"_Raine! You eediot! You are falling into a $#%#ing trap! Nothing you said makes any god damn sense! Bottom line, we're screwed." - Ren_

"I've got nothing to say, Raine," noted Regal, "I just hope whatever Kratos and No-Face told you works and actually happens."

"Yes Raine," replied En-Tee-I, purposely trying to annoy her, "It will work right?"

"_I'm annoying Raine for a good reason. She needs to realize that this is an idiotic move, and she's not gonna be happy with the results." - En-Tee-I_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back tribal immunity."

Bambi did so.

Jeff placed the immunity idol on the ground, and revealed the immunity necklace. The necklace was a normal fashioned immunity necklace, except had the initials 'R.I.' on the bottom piece.

"From this point on, you'll be playing for individual immunity. One person will be safe every night. For today's challenge, each of you will be standing on a tiny podium in the middle of the lake. Last one standing will be safe at the vote."

Everyone got situated on their podiums. En-Tee-I, being simply a ball, was given a much smaller podium compared to everyone else. He had to keep his balance steady.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Jeff brought out some donuts.

"Mm... these look might tasty here guys... want to share?" offered Jeff.

JD immediately jumped into the water, and grabbed 4 out of the 10 donuts on the plate. Rainbow Dash shrugged, and also jumped into the water. She grabbed only one donut and sat down with JD.

– 1 hour in... –

Jeff brought out some lemonade.

"Boy it's hot out here... how about some nice cool lemonade to cool you off in the blazing sun?" offered Jeff.

No one seemed interested.

"No takers? How about I double the offer." said Jeff, slyly.

Jeff revealed another item; chicken wings and hot sauce.

This made several people jump off; Bambi, Banjo, Kratos, No-Face, Squidward, Sam, and Raine. This left 3 Hapinos in the competition. Ren, Regal, and En-Tee-I.

"All Nokowawas are now gone, and only 3 Hapinos are left... should get interesting..." noted Jeff.

– 2 hours in... –

Jeff had a large platter on him.

"Alright folks, here's the deal." explained Jeff.

Regal, En-Tee-I, and Ren looked at him carefully.

"You now have 10 seconds to come over and have a meal out of whatever's under this platter."

"Can we see it first?" asked Ren.

Jeff nodded, and revealed 10 slices of pepperoni pizza and 6 glasses of diet coke.

"If no one takes it, then the others get to share it. 10 seconds starts now!"

All 3 of them looked at eachother and spoke quietly.

"I need it." noted Regal, "I'm the strongest one."

"Yeah, but who does that leave?" asked Ren.

Regal shrugged, "Let me have it Ren... please? I need to fight to keep Hapino in the ring for as long as possible."

Ren sighed, and dived into the water. Regal looked over at En-Tee-I, who also gave in.

"This challenge is now over! REGAL WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone cheered for Regal.

"You lasted the longest and didn't give into temptation, and for that, you've won immunity Regal. As for the others, tribal council tomorrow, where one of you will be voted off and sent to Redemption Island for round 2. See you then."

– – – – –

Thumper Tribe Day 21

JD was finished making his immunity idol. It looked really terrible... but JD believed it looked perfect.

"_Finding twigs, rocks, and sticks looks challenging... but I make it look like a perfect job. I mean, (holds up idol) doesn't this look real to you?" - JD_

Kratos walked into the area, and saw JD working.

"Finished yet?" asked Kratos. JD nodded, and gave him the fake idol. Kratos frowned at the crude creation, but sighed.

"Well... at least it looks like it can fool anyone..." sighed Kratos.

"_JD did a... well.. let's just say it looks like an idol. But far from a real immunity idol. I may have to take this into my own hands." - Kratos_

"Get Raine to join us," noted JD, "Let's try this plan."

A few minutes later, Kratos, Raine, and JD were in the jungle. Raine was holding JD's immunity idol. Under normal circumstances, whenever Raine is near something fantastically old, she goes into 'Ruin Mode'. However, she wasn't nearly excited or interested in the product. This worried Kratos greatly.

"Believe us now?" asked Kratos, a tad worried.

Raine studied the artifact a little more.

"_Something tells me that this is a fake idol... it hardly looks like anything the producers would leave on the ground. Could this be a bluff? Well... regardless, with a real one or not, I think JD and Kratos will be interested in this plan." - Raine_

"Yes, I do," lied Raine, "I also wanted to give out a suggestion."

Both JD and Kratos listened in.

"Us three, Squidward, and No-Face," explained Raine, "Final 5. In order for this to happen, you must vote off the other Nokowawas, and then En-Tee-I, Ren, and Regal. This might give you the Final 3, but I'm happy to let you do so if you stick with me on this."

Kratos nodded.

"_I doubt Raine believed our story, but she still seems to want to work out a plan to make the Final 5 together, along with Squidward and No-Face. I do like it, but I'm loyal to Nokowawa. They're my team, and I'm not letting them down." - Kratos_

"Who's the first target?" asked JD.

"Banjo," replied Raine, "My group believes he's a strong competitor, and his changed gameplay has them worried."

Kratos sighed, "Fine. Banjo it is then. I'll alert No-Face, and we'll be on our way."

Raine smiled, and watched as JD and Kratos left the area.

"_If this plan works, I will be seeing the Final 5. I may not make the Final 3, but at least it'll be filled with people who helped me get to as far as I got." - Raine_

Meanwhile, Sam, No-Face, and Banjo were talking.

"Well, Regal won immunity," noted Banjo, "So we need a change in plans."

"My suggestion," said No-Face, "En-Tee-I. He's a smart guy, and he could easily win any mental challenges up ahead."

Sam shrugged, "I was thinking more of Ren being the target. He's too annoying and arrogant. Seeing him leave would make my day."

"_Since our target won immunity, we needed a backup plan. Right now, it's between En-Tee-I or Ren for tonight's boot." - Banjo_

A few minutes pass, and they finally agreed on a target.

"Alright then," noted Banjo, "We'll vote for him tonight. We'll deal with the other later on. Shouldn't be too big of a deal."

Sam got up, "I'll tell the others about it. Nothing should go wrong tonight."

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Bambi were talking.

"Talked to JD yet?" asked Bambi.

Dash shook her head, "Nope. For some reason, I don't trust him to keep this a secret."

"Then maybe we shouldn't flip," noted Bambi, "I mean think about it: we may be at the bottom, but after Hapino's gone, it might be a whole new game."

"_Bambi and I are in a pickle right now. I don't know whether or not to join Hapino or Nokowawa tonight for the vote. Whatever we decide could effect our future. Plus, we only have a few tribals to flip before we're screwed if we do so." - Rainbow Dash_

"If we do plan on flipping, Bambi," warned Rainbow Dash, "We have to do it either tonight or the next tribal council. Once Hapino is at 3, we cannot flip without a tie happening."

After a couple minutes of discussion, both Dash and Bambi agreed on a decision.

"Don't worry," smiled Bambi, "I think this'll help us."

Dash nodded.

– – – – –

The Thumper tribe entered tribal council.

"JD returned from Redemption Island, and now Nokowawa is in the hotseat tonight. Kratos, do you feel like nothing wrong will happen tonight for Nokowawa?" asked Jeff.

Kratos shook his head.

"Nokowawa is 7 strong. If anything does happen, then clearly people were talking about much larger plans, and not talking about the plan right now, which is to take out the enemy tribe." replied Kratos.

"Ren, does it bother you to know that Nokowawa hates Hapino?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, do you honestly believe nothing bothers me? Of course it does! But, am I worried? Nah. From my understanding... some Nokowawas plan on jumping ship." smirked Ren.

This worried Banjo and Sam. Kratos' expresion tensed.

"That was very unexpected." noted Jeff.

Ren nodded.

"Even if I do get sent to Redemption, hell will go down tonight." noted Ren.

"Banjo, does what Ren say worry you?" asked Jeff.

"It was unexpected, to say the least. I normally don't believe anything out of Ren's mouth. But, uh, if a Nokowawa does go home, I might have to change my opinion about him." replied Banjo.

Ren rolled his eyes.

"JD, you're back in the game. How do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I plan on voting the way I was told to. Nothing more, nothing less. I was sent to Redemption Island once. I don't need a second trip." replied JD.

"Regal, you sit here with immunity tonight. How do you plan to stop Nokowawa?" asked Jeff.

"I have to win immunity a lot. Hapino is depending on me to win each challenge so that I can beat Nokowawa at their own game." replied Regal.

"En-Tee-I, worried that you might be sent home?" asked Jeff.

"Always." simply replied En-Tee-I.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Bambi, you're up."

– – –

Banjo's Vote: Sorry about this, but we've decided to send you out first. Hope you're happy. (?)

Kratos' Vote: Nothing to say about this. (?)

Rainbow Dash's Vote: I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the flank. (?)

Raine's Vote: You are playing a better game this time around. This scares me, frankly. (Banjo)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Banjo. (He nodded.)

…

Banjo. Two votes Banjo.

…

Banjo. Three votes Banjo.

…

Banjo. Four votes Banjo.

…

Banjo. That's five votes Banjo. (He nodded again, not worried.)

…

…

Ren. One vote Ren. (He smirked.)

…

Ren. Two votes Ren, five votes Banjo.

…

Ren. Three votes Ren, five votes Banjo.

…

Ren. Four votes Ren, five votes Banjo. (Raine looked over at Kratos.)

…

…

…

Ren. We're tied, five votes Ren, five votes Banjo. (Ren was pissed now. Rainbow Dash stared at the voting urn.

…

…

Ren. Six votes Ren, five votes Banjo. (Ren angrily gathered his stuff.)

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island, Ren. That's 7, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Ren growled, "$#%# Nokowawa. Just remember, not everyone might be on the same page later."

"Ren, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Ren nodded and left Redemption Island, still fuming.

"One Hapino down, four left to go. But, who knows. Maybe what Ren said tonight might've affected the game. We'll see. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 21

Ren was still pissed off entering Redemption Island. He grabbed a rock, and threw it violently at the fire pit.

"AGH!" growled Ren, "Stupid Raine! Stupid JD! Stupid Nokowawa! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"

Ren kicked at the shelter.

"_Why am I so pissy? Because Raine got me all excited and happy about some Nokowawas helping us out! Guess what? NONE OF THEM SIDED WITH US! (pulling on his ears) AGGGGHHH!" - Ren_

VOTES

Banjo – Squidward, Raine, En-Tee-I, Regal, and Ren

Ren – JD, No-Face, Rainbow Dash, Bambi, Sam, Banjo, and Kratos


	9. Episode 9 Happy Hunting!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Squidward was convinced Kratos had led Raine into a trap after voting Fluttershy off. Raine, however, was feeling guilt, but had to deal with it, since she might go farther in the game._

_At Nokowawa, Rainbow Dash wanted to flip to the Hapino tribe, and take out the Nokowawas one by one. Bambi thought that it wouldn't help either of their games, and told Dash to stay on track with Nokowawa._

_At the Redemption Island duel, JD defeated Fluttershy, and was given the chance to reenter the game. After he won, the tribes merged._

_At the newly merged tribe, which was called Thumper, Kratos told JD to create a fake hidden immunity idol to show Raine. When JD finished said product, it didn't look believable._

_At the immunity challenge, Regal was given immunity after fellow Hapinos Ren and En-Tee-I dropped out for pizza._

_Before tribal council, Raine offered Kratos and JD the chance to jump to Hapino, and create a Final 5 alliance with her, Squidward, and No-Face. Kratos played along with her and agreed, but he was sticking with Nokowawa. Meanwhile, the Nokowawas were split between voting En-Tee-I or Ren out._

_At tribal council, the Hapinos voted for Banjo, and the Nokowawas voted for Ren. Rainbow Dash and Bambi stuck with Nokowawa, and sent Ren to Redemption Island. Tonight, two players will be leaving the game and be sent to Redemption Island. 11 are left, who'll be sent to Redemption Island next?_

**Final 11: Bambi, Banjo, En-Tee-I, JD, Kratos, No-Face, Rainbow Dash, Raine, Regal, Sam, and Squidward**

_**Redemption Island: Ren**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 21

Ren was pissed walking into Redemption Island.

"_Raine kept telling us that Kratos and his gang were going to vote with us, and that there was no way we would be going to lose this vote. Well guess what? WE LOST IT!" - Ren_

Ren laid down in the shelter, grumbling.

"What a tool JD is... along with Kratos," growled Ren, "And Raine fed them everything they expected... god dammit Raine..."

– – – – –

Thumper Day 22

Raine, Squidward, En-Tee-I, and Regal were talking in the shelter. Most of the Nokowawas were out fishing, collecting wood, or out on the beach.

"Looks like we're screwed now..." muttered En-Tee-I.

Raine nodded, "But Kratos and JD made a crucial mistake in not voting with us."

Regal was confused, "What?"

"_JD has a fake immunity idol, and I wouldn't lie about that. That idol looked like a waste of sticks and string. If anything, I'm betting he's gonna try and pull an Etna with it. I won't let that happen." - Raine_

"Kratos and JD 'found'," explained Raine, air quoting 'found', "a immunity idol. However... I could tell it was fake just by looking at it."

"What good does this give us?" asked En-Tee-I.

"Listen, we need to alert some of the other Nokowawas and tell them that JD has a immunity idol, and try to get them to vote him off." explained Raine.

Regal nodded, "I see what you're saying..."

"_Raine believes that if we go around telling other Nokowawas about JD's fake idol, we could potentially lie about it, and tell others it's real. If they believe our story, then we might get a free pass. That's just what we need right now..." - Regal_

Squidward laid down, and nodded along with everyone else.

"_To be honest, I want to get out of here. There's no way on God's green earth we're gonna convince anyone to blindside JD again. I'm gonna try my damnedest to get Nokowawa to send me home next. I rather spend my vacation on Redemption Island then here on the chopping block." - Squidward_

Meanwhile, Kratos was exploring the outskirts of the Thumper camp.

"_JD has a fake idol... but it's crudely made. I know Raine won't trust me anymore... but I need to make sure JD plays the game right. With a real idol, we can do more damage." - Kratos_

With a clue from Hapino, and Banjo, Kratos had a good idea where the idol could be. He searched along the embedded rocks along the coast.

"I bet it's along here, somewhere..." noted Kratos to himself.

…

…

…

…

"Hmm..." noted Kratos not finding it yet, "Perhaps in the woods?"

…

…

…

Kratos saw something in one of the trees. He smirked, and reached down to pick up the wrapped object.

"There we go." smirked Kratos as he unwrapped the hidden immunity idol. He swiftly placed it in his pocket.

"_JD and No-Face will have access to this idol. I trust Banjo and Sam, but I have a long term goal in order to increase my chances of winning." - Kratos_

– – – – –

Thumper Day 22

Kratos, JD, and No-Face were alone on the beach.

"JD, do not throw away that fake idol," noted Kratos, "Hold onto it. Raine won't be trusting us anymore."

JD nodded, expecting that response.

"_We didn't vote with Raine... and that's possibly the final straw for her. Honestly, I don't see her trusting us with another request." - JD_

Kratos pulled out the real immunity idol. JD smirked at the sight of it.

"I'm trusting you two to keep this idol a secret," explained Kratos, "Because I trust you two more then Banjo or Sam. Plus, I want us to be the Final 3."

"_I'm honored that Kratos is going to share the immunity idol with me and JD. If this whole thing pans out the way we want it, I'll be at the Final Tribal Council." - No-Face_

"Yeah, I know," nodded No-Face, "If those two make it to the end, one of them will end up winning, especially Banjo."

Kratos shook both JD's and No-Face's hands.

"_I want to go to the end with JD and No-Face because I've been with them the most, and I also trust them the most out of anybody from Nokowawa. We deserve that shot at the money at the end." - Kratos_

Meanwhile, Regal, En-Tee-I, Bambi, and Sam were all talking.

"We're all sitting ducks right now," noted Regal, "But do you really think voting all 4 of us out one by one will help you out?"

Sam shrugged, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm loyal to Nokowawa. I really don't trust some of you."

"Raine shared some info with me that you both might be interested in," explained En-Tee-I. Both Sam and Bambi listened in.

"_For starters, Regal and I talked with Bambi and Sam first. They seem the most likely Nokowawas that might flip over to our side to vote JD out." - En-Tee-I_

"JD has a immunity idol that he and Kratos are both sharing. They showed it to Raine, trying to make an alliance with her," explained En-Tee-I, "But they were stupid enough to not vote with us last night, and therefore, the information must be leaked to you guys."

Sam was a bit surprised at what En-Tee-I said. Bambi didn't say anything, he just looked at Sam.

"_This information is a bit interesting. Why would JD be keeping an idol secret from me and Banjo? Shouldn't we all share it? Besides, Banjo's the one who probably gave him the clue that helped." - Sam_

Bambi sighed, "Listen... JD was already at Redemption Island, and if we send him back over, he could come back into the game again. Why not vote Kratos?"

Regal looked at En-Tee-I, and shrugged.

"_Kratos wasn't the idea... but hey, at least they're buying it... I think?" - Regal_

"I guess that could be arranged. I do see him as a larger competitor." noted En-Tee-I.

"_I see a way Dash and I could jump ship. If we help Hapino blindside Kratos, we might be able to sneak by and help them do so." - Bambi_

"_I need to talk to Banjo about this... I kind of believe Regal and En-Tee-I, but Banjo might have a second opinion." - Sam_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Regal."

Regal did so.

"For today's challenge, we will be dividing it into 3 rounds. For the first round, you will dig through your section of sand to find a club. Take the club, and bash through your plate on the other side of the sand pit. First 6 to finish move on. For the second round, you will stick your heads in the water pit, and collect an amount of water in your mouth. After collecting the water, you will crawl under a sand trough, and spit out your water in the cylinder. First 3 to fill up your cylinders past the line, move onto the final round. For the final round, you will attempt to solve a small block puzzle. First person to solve that puzzle, wins immunity and cannot be voted out tonight. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone began digging through their sections of sand to find their colored club. Regal, Sam, and Rainbow Dash were the only ones struggling the most.

En-Tee-I was spinning Sonic-style through the sand. He found the club easily, and slammed through his plate. He was moving on.

JD and Kratos also found their clubs, and broke their plates. Both of them were now moving on. Eventually, No-Face joined them, finding his own club, and breaking his plate.

Regal had given up at this point, as he didn't think he could make it in time. Raine found her club, and broke through her plate.

One more broke their plate...

…

…

…

Squidward smashed his plate, and joined the other 5 at the next section.

"Moving onto the next round; En-Tee-I, JD, Kratos, No-Face, Raine, and Squidward!"

Banjo, Sam, Regal, Bambi, and Rainbow Dash sat on the sidelines.

The 6 winners got ready for the next round, waiting for Jeff's go.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

5 survivors shoved their heads into the water pit, and collected as much water as possible. Only No-Face didn't do it, knowing his mouth was sewn shut and no water could be collected.

Squidward, Kratos, and JD threw themselves under the trough, and spat out their collected water into the cylinder. Squidward didn't collect a whole lot, while JD and Kratos did a good job.

En-Tee-I had a whole lot of water in his mouth, since he had a large amount of space in his mouth. En-Tee-I spat out his water, and had his cylinder half-full.

Raine was the only one struggling at the moment. It seemed like 3 of Squidward, JD, En-Tee-I, and Kratos would be making it to the final round.

…

…

…

…

…

"Moving onto the final round; En-Tee-I, Kratos, and JD!"

No-Face, Raine, and Squidward joined the others on the sidelines.

JD, En-Tee-I, and Kratos got ready for the puzzle.

"Survivors ready? Go."

JD, En-Tee-I, and Kratos began work on the puzzle. JD and Kratos were slow in comparison to En-Tee-I, who was putting it all together like a mad scientist.

There was no contest in this challenge.

"EN-TEE-I WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped for En-Tee-I.

"Nicely done, En-Tee-I! You are safe at tonight's vote. As for the others, tribal council tonight. Another person will be sent to Redemption Island. See you then."

– – – – –

Thumper Day 22

Banjo, Sam, and Kratos were talking by the beach.

"So..." noted Sam, "Who should be taken out tonight?"

"Regal," explained Kratos, "He's their strongest member. Eliminating him will put the likes of myself and No-Face ahead in those kinds of challenges."

"_Regal didn't win immunity tonight, and he should be the one voted out tonight so that he doesn't win another." - Kratos_

"I'm with you on that. Let's all vote for Regal tonight." agreed Banjo.

They all shook hands with one another.

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Squidward and Raine were laying in the shelter.

"I think it's gonna be me or Regal going home tonight," sighed Raine. Squidward shook his head in annoyance.

"It should be me leaving," muttered Squidward, "I don't feel like being here anymore. Being on vacation means having fun, not sitting on your butt waiting to go home."

Raine looked over at Squidward, "Well, I don't think you will, Squidward. I hate to admit it, but you serve as the smallest threat on Hapino. You will most likely leave last."

Squidward smirked, "Not if I can help it..."

"_Raine's right, I'm not going home tonight. However... I think I can arrange that move. Didn't she say JD had a fake immunity idol?" - Squidward_

Squidward asked JD to follow him into the woods.

"What's up, man?" asked JD. Squidward smirked, evilly.

"I heard you have a fake idol," replied Squidward, "Don't play coy, Raine told us all."

JD sort of nodded, as if to say, 'I figured as such'.

Squidward looked at JD, "Could I see it?"

"_I'm thinking to myself... what's the point of this conversation? Is he willing to make an alliance with me, because that bridge is already burnt." - JD_

JD shrugged, and handed his crafted idol to Squidward. Squidward examined it.

"Nice... too bad it won't ever effect anyone in the game." noted Squidward.

He ripped the idol apart, and threw the remains far into the jungle.

"Happy hunting..." smirked Squidward, walking back to camp. JD just stood there, gaping.

"_True, Kratos has the real idol in his pocket... but... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" - JD_

A little while into the day, Rainbow Dash and Bambi were talking.

"This might be our last chance to side with Hapino," warned Dash, "If we don't do it, we'll have to start chatting up JD to help us next time. I don't want to be singled out at the Final 7."

Bambi nodded.

"_Yesterday, I voted for Ren. Tonight, I could vote with my tribe, or against them. I believe I overheard Hapino talking about voting for Banjo... and he is a large competitor." - Rainbow Dash_

"Just listen to me Dash," pleaded Bambi, "Don't do anything that you'll regret. Once we make that decision, I doubt we can go back on it."

Just then, JD joined them.

"Listen guys," said JD solemnly, "Plans have changed, I want Squidward to go home. He's crossed the line with me!"

Rainbow Dash was confused, "What'd he do to you?"

JD stuttered, "I-I-I-I... don't... know. All I know is that he's crossed the line. Fair enough?"

JD left to go speak with his other alliance, leaving Rainbow Dash and Bambi confused.

"_We only have several opportunities left before we cannot flip without screwing ourselves completely. We have to do it at the right time." - Bambi_

– – – – –

The Thumper tribe entered tribal council.

"So here we are, Hapino down in numbers. Kratos, easy vote tonight for the Nokowawas right?" asked Jeff.

"It's written in stone, to be frank. I'm sure the Hapinos know that." replied Kratos.

Most Hapinos nodded.

"Regal, you do not have immunity around your neck. Are you worried that tonight will be your night?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm the biggest threat on Hapino, and it wouldn't surprise me if they sent me to Redemption tonight." replied Regal.

"Banjo, are you concerned about the future. You can vote out only a few Hapinos until it's time to turn on eachother." asked Jeff.

"Yeah, I've considered that. I'm not too worried about that, yet. I'm sure none of the other Nokowawas are either." replied Banjo.

"JD, you look tense. What's up, brother?" asked Jeff.

"Someone's being an ass to me. I won't say why, but hell, I'm sure that person will go home tonight!" replied JD, angrily.

"Hey everyone!" shouted Squidward, "JD had a fake immunity idol that he was keeping from all of you! Don't worry though, I tore it up."

Everyone was surprised that Squidward would actually do that. Sam looked over at Banjo, who also looked surprised.

"That was a bold statement." noted Jeff.

Squidward nodded with pride.

"Sam, is your vote going to be influenced on tribal dynamics?" asked Jeff.

Sam looked over at JD, who nodded.

"Yes... yes it will be." replied Sam.

"No-Face, if someone were to flip over to Hapino, how shocked would you be?" asked Jeff.

"Very shocked. I mean, we all decided to look out for one another. I doubt anyone would break that trust at this point." replied No-Face.

Rainbow Dash just sat there.

"Okay, it's time to vote, En-Tee-I, you're up."

– – –

JD's Vote: You know, I'm sure there's someone out there that wants us in an alliance... but you ruined that chance. (Squidward)

Rainbow Dash's Vote: …. (?)

Raine's Vote: Same vote. Same reason. Sorry. (Banjo)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Banjo. (He nodded.)

…

Banjo. Two votes Banjo.

…

Banjo. Three votes Banjo.

…

Banjo. That's four votes Banjo. (He nodded again.)

…

…

…

Squidward. One vote Squidward. (He smirked.)

…

Squidward. Two votes Squidward, four votes Banjo.

…

Squidward. Three votes Squidward, four votes Banjo.

…

Squidward. Tied four votes Squidward, four votes Banjo. (Squidward nodded. Dash sat in silence.)

…

…

Squidward. That's five votes Squidward, four votes Banjo.

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island, Squidward. That's 6, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Squidward smiled, "Thank you! I was done spending time with you all anyway."

"Squidward, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Squidward took his torch, and jogged out of tribal council.

"Only three Hapino members are left. Something's gotta happen in order for those three to make it to the end of the game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 22

Ren saw Squidward walking down the path.

"Squiddy!" smiled Ren, who was now in a much better mood, "I'm glad to see you here! Too bad that only one of us will get to stay..."

Squidward nodded, not caring, "Yeah, yeah. I'm tired Ren. Bed?"

Ren nodded, and followed Squidward to the hut.

"_Thank you Nokowawa for voting me out! I certainly did my best!" (laughing) - Squidward_

– – – – –

Thumper Day 23

Sam and Banjo were talking to one another.

"Well, I was gonna ask you about this yesterday, but it doesn't matter anymore." noted Sam.

Banjo looked over at him, "What is it?"

"JD's fake idol." replied Sam, "Regal and En-Tee-I spoke with me and Bambi, and tried to convince us that JD, Kratos, and No-Face were all sharing an idol together. Looks like that was a ploy to spare them some days in the game."

"_JD's idol ended up being a fake one, and Regal and En-Tee-I knew that. They just wanted me and Bambi to believe it was real so that JD or Kratos would be blindsided. So really, Squidward ruined his own tribe's plan. Sucks, huh?" - Sam_

"Something scares me, Sam," noted Banjo, "JD, Kratos, and No-Face spent a lot of time together on Hapino. I think they've established a strong bond."

Sam nodded, "I agree with you. But for now, I trust the three of them. The ones to worry about are Rainbow Dash and Bambi. Heck, Bambi seemed interested in voting Kratos out when the Hapinos were talking to us."

Banjo nodded while listening to Sam's words.

"It'd sounded more like he was willing to do it, more then just playing up the idea." continued Sam.

"_Sam told me that he's afraid Bambi and Dash will jump ship to Hapino. I don't think they will, especially since if they do, it'll be a 5-5 vote, and result in a purple rock tiebreaker." - Banjo_

"Keep an eye on them Sam," explained Banjo, "We need their help for now."

Sam nodded.

Meanwhile, Raine, Regal, and En-Tee-I were all talking.

"There's really nothing we can do right now..." noted Raine, "Squidward sort of just screwed up everything."

Regal nodded, "Had he not told everyone about JD's fake idol, I bet we could've done more damage."

"_At tribal council, Squidward was voted off. It pisses me off knowing he left, and before leaving he exposed JD's idol as a fake. We could've used that to our advantage and get some blindsides rolling in." - Regal_

"We have to do our damnedest at the next several challenges," explained En-Tee-I, "We just can't let Nokowawa get away with taking us all out one by one!"

Raine looked over at En-Tee-I, "Or just spread rumors around..."

En-Tee-I shook himself, "That didn't work the first time. Either we win challenges, or as a second option, get approached by someone."

"Who knows when that'll happen..." muttered Raine.

"_At this point, I've lost all hope for Hapino. Kratos lied to us, then Squidward ruined the fake idol plan. I don't think we'll get a third chance." - Raine_

– – – – –

Thumper Day 23

Rainbow Dash was flying above the jungles.

"_Last night, Squidward went home. At this point, you may think we're stuck with Nokowawa now." (shakes head) "NOPE! I just thought of a plan. I need to find that immunity idol first..." - Rainbow Dash_

Dash had 3 clues at this point; one from around the beginning of the game, one from Bambi, and another from Banjo. She now had a decent idea on where the idol could be located at.

Rainbow Dash landed on the ground, and began searching through the bushes for any signs of an idol.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Yes!" smirked Rainbow Dash, digging through this one spot. She spotted something wrapped in cloth, and pulled it out from underneath the ground.

"_Now that I have the idol, my plan will be set forth into motion. I just have to hope Banjo does NOT win immunity." - Rainbow Dash_

Meanwhile, JD, No-Face, and Kratos were sitting by the beach.

"I just have to say," noted JD, "We are a badass trio, don't you think?"

No-Face nodded, "I loved our time as the only Nokowawas on Hapino. I've really come to trust you both a lot."

"You guys are alright," smiled Kratos slightly, "We've done our best to keep our group under the radar, and vote with Banjo and Sam. Let's keep it like that."

"_I'm never returning to my old alliance with Dash or Bambi. I love my new alliance with No-Face and Kratos. I mean... Kratos is actually an ANGEL! An angel! One that does not look like a fairy, no less! And No-Face has no eyes! No tongue either! Yet, he's doing well in speaking with us and doing the challenges. I love our group." - JD_

All three of them bro-fisted.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, En-Tee-I."

En-Tee-I did so.

"For today's challenge, you will wrap your arms and legs around this wooden pole, and hang upside down. Last person to still be in the competition wins immunity and cannot be sent home. Also, if you don't feel like competing for immunity today..."

Jeff walked over to something that looked like a covered up table.

"You can choose to watch the challenge, and feast on this." smirked Jeff.

Jeff pulled off the covers, revealing hot dogs and soft drinks.

"If you wish to eat instead, I want you to step off your mat."

Regal immediately walked over to the table. He couldn't compete with his handcuffs still locked in. Joining him were 3 Nokowawas, JD, Kratos, and Bambi.

"Regal, Kratos, JD, and Bambi will feast on the hot dogs. The rest of you will compete. Let's get started."

The remaining 6 survivors got situated around their poles. Since En-Tee-I had no arms or legs, he simply had to balance himself ontop of the log, which was not an easy task.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Sam couldn't hold on anymore. He dropped out.

"Sam is the first one out of the competition. We're down to 5."

– 1 hour in... –

En-Tee-I and Banjo looked incredibly comfortable right now. No-Face and Raine were also doing well. Rainbow Dash was also doing well, but she let go of the pole, remembering that she had the idol in her possession.

"Rainbow Dash is out of the challenge. We're down to 4."

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

No-Face was now beginning to struggle.

"Hang in it, No-Face." said Kratos.

But No-Face couldn't hang on much longer.

"No-Face is out of the challenge. We're down to 2 Hapinos, and 1 Nokowawa."

– 2 hours in... –

Raine looked over at En-Tee-I, who looked like he could compete all day. Meditation certainly comes in handy.

Raine decided to drop out, and hope En-Tee-I beat Banjo.

"Raine is now out of the challenge. We're down to-" started Jeff.

Just then, another one dropped...

…

…

…

…

…

"Banjo is also out. EN-TEE-I WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND STRAIGHT TIME!"

Everyone cheered for En-Tee-I.

"You might have had a stronger chance to win this one, and you certainly prevailed. Once again, En-Tee-I, you are safe. As for the rest, tribal council tonight, another person will be sent to Redemption Island. See you then."

– – – – –

Thumper Day 24

Rainbow Dash and Bambi were talking.

"Alright Bambi, we're doing it, we're flipping," smirked Dash, holding out the immunity idol. Bambi was happy she had it.

"Should we tell JD?" asked Bambi.

Rainbow Dash shook her head, "With JD, anything can go wrong. I don't trust him to keep this secret. We're doing this on our own good."

"_Tonight, we're gonna jump ship to Hapino, but we're not telling anyone. If we do, this will ruin my plan, and possibly send Bambi home. I'm gonna force the rock, and play my idol. This protects me from the vote. With En-Tee-I safe and one of either Raine or Regal also safe, the chances of a Nokowawa going home will be large." - Rainbow Dash_

"Vote Banjo tonight," explained Dash, "He won't be going home, but someone else will. I hope it's Sam or Kratos."

Bambi nodded.

"_Rainbow Dash has a plan tonight, and we're not apparently gonna tell JD about it. I don't think Dash trusts him anymore..." - Bambi_

Meanwhile, with Kratos, JD, Banjo, and Sam.

"Raine or Regal tonight?" asked Sam, "Both are threats, so it doesn't matter."

"When you think about it," noted Kratos, "Regal can't compete in some challenges, due to his handcuffs. I think we should send Raine home tonight. She's intelligent and could win some mental challenges."

Banjo nodded, "Yeah, we really need to beat En-Tee-I in challenges. He can win everything if he tries."

"_Tonight, we're voting out Raine, since Regal isn't that good in some challenge that require hands." - Sam_

JD got up, "I'll alert Dash and Bambi about it." Kratos nodded.

"I'll tell No-Face." informed Kratos, also getting up.

"_I hate voting out Raine... but I don't have a choice. She doesn't serve any purpose to me anymore." - Kratos_

Before tribal council, Regal and Raine were talking.

"Looks like it's either you or me tonight..." noted Regal. Raine nodded.

"I'd hate to see you go home," replied Raine, "Either way, our alliance will be broken up, since Ren and Squidward are at Redemption."

Regal nodded.

"_En-Tee-I won immunity, so that means that obviously either myself or Raine will be sent to Redemption Island to fight Ren and Squidward. I'd hate to do it, but I want to win this game." - Regal_

– – – – –

The Thumper tribe entered tribal council.

"We're down to only 3 Hapino members. Kratos, when will the game actually begin at Thumper?" asked Jeff.

"I think the game is already being played. It's just that we're taking out the enemy tribe one by one. You have to understand that." explained Kratos.

"Regal, once again, you aren't wearing immunity around your neck. Worried at all?" asked Jeff.

"Of course I am. It's either me or Raine tonight. I don't want it to be either one of us... but that's how the game works, sadly." replied Regal.

"En-Tee-I, you have immunity again. Do you feel like you need this immunity every time?" asked Jeff.

En-Tee-I nodded.

"Jeff, how stupid do you believe I am? I know that. Nokowawa probably fears me now, and I don't mind that honestly. I'm ready to see one of them go home tonight, but it probably won't happen." replied En-Tee-I.

Rainbow Dash smirked.

"No-Face, if a Nokowawa DOES go home tonight, what will happen?" asked Jeff.

"Hell. It'll be all hell for whoever flips. Do I think that'll happen? I don't think so. I think we've been unified since the merge. If we had flippers, we would've lost some Nokowawas earlier on instead of Ren or Squidward." replied No-Face.

"Sam, any idea on how to vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I guess it's to vote out the people who aren't on your side, I guess." replied Sam.

"Okay, it's time to vote, En-Tee-I, you're up."

– – –

Kratos' Vote: Sorry Raine, but sadly you have to go home tonight. Wish you luck. (Raine)

Rainbow Dash's Vote: I just hope Hapino does the same, and the rock screws one of you. (Banjo)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Before he did, Rainbow Dash stood up from her seat.

"I've go something to play," smirked Dash, handing Jeff the immunity idol.

Dash looked at the rest, "I think someone has flipped, and are coming after me."

This confused several of the Nokowawas, except for Bambi.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, that any votes cast against that person will not count, and the person with the next highest votes will be sent home. This is an idol, any votes cast against Rainbow Dash, do not count."

Jeff repeated himself, "Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Banjo. (He nodded.)

…

Banjo. Two votes Banjo.

…

Banjo. Three votes Banjo. (Rainbow Dash smirked.)

…

…

Raine. One vote Raine, three votes Banjo.

…

Raine. Two votes Raine, three votes Banjo.

…

Raine. Tied three votes Raine, three votes Banjo. (Raine shook her head in annoyance.)

…

Raine. Four votes Raine, three votes Banjo.

…

Raine. That's five votes Raine.

…

…

…

…

…

Banjo. Four votes Banjo, five votes Raine, one vote left. (Banjo was shocked, as was Kratos and Sam.)

…

…

Banjo. We have a tie. Five votes for Banjo, and five votes for Raine.

Banjo shook his head, very upset. All of the other Nokowawas were in deep shock, and now fear after hearing Jeff's next statement.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. No previous votes, no Q and A. Instead, we'll draw rocks. Whoever gets the purple rock, goes home. En-Tee-I, since you won immunity, your safe. Banjo and Raine, since you got votes, you are also safe. Rainbow Dash, since you played an immunity idol, you are safe as well. Bambi, Kratos, Regal, No-Face, JD, and Sam, each of you will draw a rock."

Bambi, Kratos, Regal, No-Face, JD, and Sam all picked out a rock.

"On the count of 3, show me your rock. 3, 2, 1, reveal."

The one with the purple rock was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Sam.

Sam sighed heavily.

"With that said, Sam, you are now eliminated from the game, and will be sent to Redemption Island. You need to hand me your torch. The rest of you can stay where you are."

Sam looked at the others, "Whoever planned that whole thing... it better be worth it."

"Pajama Sam, in this case, your luck has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Sam took his torch, and left tribal council.

"This was a very interesting tribal council. But has this move saved the Hapinos from extinction? We will soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 24

Sam entered Redemption Island camp. Both Ren and Squidward were shocked to see him.

Ren immediately figured out the situation, "Who did it? Who played the idol? It was Raine wasn't it?"

"It was Raine who we voted for, but I was purpled rocked." muttered Sam.

Ren was surprised.

"_I think Rainbow Dash and Bambi were the ones who flipped. Dash must've played the idol to make sure she didn't get the purple rock. That went well for her, but it doesn't help her out in the long run." - Sam_

VOTES

FIRST

Banjo – Squidward, Raine, En-Tee-I, and Regal

Squidward – JD, No-Face, Rainbow Dash, Bambi, Sam, Banjo, and Kratos

SECOND

Banjo – Raine, Rainbow Dash, En-Tee-I, Bambi, and Regal

Raine – JD, No-Face, Sam, Banjo, and Kratos


	10. Episode 10 I Can Endure Anything

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Since Kratos betrayed her, Raine decided to tell her fellow Hapinos about JD's immunity idol. She also got a plan that could get several Nokowawas to blindside JD or Kratos. _

_Meanwhile, knowing JD's idol was lacking in creativity, Kratos went out searching for the idol, and successfully found it. He shared it with JD and No-Face_

_Regal and En-Tee-I worked on trying to convince Sam and Bambi to jump ship. Bambi entertained the idea of blindsiding Kratos over JD. This worried Sam greatly._

_At the immunity challenge, En-Tee-I finished the puzzle first, saving himself from being taken out._

_Before tribal council, Squidward tried to get the Nokowawas to vote him out over Raine or Regal. He took JD's fake idol, and broke it apart. This angered JD, and he wanted Squidward out no matter what._

_At tribal council, Rainbow Dash and Bambi stood with Nokowawa again, and JD got his way. Squidward was the next one voted out and sent to Redemption Island._

_The next day, Rainbow Dash found a way to flip alliances for a better shot at winning the game. First, she needed to find the hidden immunity idol. This task went successfully._

_At the next immunity challenge, En-Tee-I once again won immunity._

_Rainbow Dash was going to play the idol on herself, and then force the purple rock scenario. She didn't want to tell JD, as he could very well get paranoid._

_At tribal council, Dash played her idol, and along with Bambi betrayed Nokowawa. The rocks were drawn, and Dash's plan worked. Pajama Sam pulled the purple rock, and was sent to Redemption Island. 9 are left, who'll be sent to Redemption Island next?_

**Final 9: Bambi, Banjo, En-Tee-I, JD, Kratos, No-Face, Rainbow Dash, Raine, and Regal**

_**Redemption Island: Ren, Sam, and Squidward**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 24

Sam walked into the Redemption Island camp a bit upset.

Squidward saw him walk in, and was surprised.

"_The fact that Sam is here at Redemption..." (does a little dance) "HOORAH! This means Hapino has a chance to get back into it!" - Squidward_

"Purple rocked," said Sam to Ren and Squidward, "By Rainbow Dash. She betrayed Nokowawa, along with Bambi I think."

Both Ren and Squidward pretended to sympathize with him, but were both secretly happy.

"_I hope Banjo, No-Face, Kratos, and JD find a way to get back into the mix. Hopefully, they find an idol and play it on the right person." - Sam_

– – – – –

Thumper Day 25

Rainbow Dash's plan had worked, and she was impressed.

"_Last night, my plan was a success. Pajama Sam is out of the game, and Hapino is now back on track. Too bad, Banjo. You could've helped me out, but I guess you couldn't." - Rainbow Dash_

Rainbow Dash was talking with Raine and En-Tee-I.

"Listen, I'm the one who flipped," said Dash, "Both me and Bambi will be loyal to Hapino from this point forward."

"Why flip now?" asked Raine, suspiciously.

"We were waiting for a perfect moment to seize control," explained Rainbow Dash, "And we got it!"

"_Rainbow Dash and Bambi flipped over to Hapino. I'm happy they did, but they just screwed over their own game. If it all plays out, myself, Regal, and En-Tee-I will be in the Final 3." - Raine_

"You do realize," reminded En-Tee-I, "That you won't win."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Like you know everything! I was 6th or 7th with them! They probably had a large alliance anyway."

Raine shrugged, "So... who should we target next?"

"I'd be careful this next vote," warned Dash, "I fear that Banjo has the idol. Hell, he gave each Nokowawa the clue he found. We have to be cautious on who we vote."

En-Tee-I nodded, "I agree completely."

"_I'm willing to work with Rainbow Dash and Bambi, since they saved our behinds from being sent over to Redemption Island." - En-Tee-I_

Meanwhile, Kratos and Banjo were talking.

"Listen Banjo," explained Kratos, "I have the immunity idol."

Kratos pulled it out to show Banjo.

"The clue really helped." continued Kratos.

"_Being on the outside is tough. Luckily, I have a way out using my immunity idol. I didn't want to use it for this occasion... but I guess it's now or never." - Kratos_

"When did you find it?" asked Banjo.

"The other day," replied Kratos.

"_Kratos having the idol gives us a chance to fit right back into the game. We just have to use it on the right person, and we have a victory!" - Banjo_

"I've told JD and No-Face about it already," continued Kratos, "But we have to keep this subtle. We cannot use this to threaten the other group."

Banjo nodded.

– – – – –

Thumper Day 25

No-Face was laying in the shelter. He wasn't doing too good.

"_Prior to going out on the show, I would inject myself with pain medication for my face. It takes 3 weeks for the pain to return. It's Day 25, and the pain is returning slowly. But I can endure it. I've lived with this face for over 8 years. I can endure anything, even pain." - No-Face_

In the shelter with him were JD, Banjo, and Kratos.

"You alright No-Face?" asked JD.

No-Face nodded, "Nothing to worry about, JD. Just the pain of my face coming back. No big deal."

"No big deal?" replied Kratos confused.

"I can endure the pain, really, I can." replied No-Face, sternly.

"_We need to be in tip-top shape for challenges. I fear for No-Face during these challenges. Sure, he can see, somehow, but I'm not sure if the pain can be dealt with out here. Besides, we're in a dire situation!" - Banjo_

"Kratos has the idol, correct?" asked Banjo.

All of them nodded.

"I have an idea," replied Banjo, "We need to vote out a Hapino out. We might be able to convince Rainbow Dash or Bambi to come back, since it will seem like we aren't coming after them with daggers in our eyes."

"Doubt it'll work," noted Kratos, "But it's worth a try."

"_Trying to convince Rainbow Dash and Bambi to return to us, is like convincing Iran to join forces with America. It's just not gonna work out well, and we might end up paying for it." - JD_

Meanwhile, Regal, Raine, and En-Tee-I were having a chat.

"The game is in our favor guys," smiled Raine, "All we have to do is just continue to vote out Nokowawas. Deal?"

Both Regal and En-Tee-I nodded.

"_We have the course set for the Final 3. Nothing should go wrong after this next vote. The only obstacle is a possible hidden immunity idol being played. We need to avoid it." - Regal_

"I just hope we vote out someone who won't get the idol played on them," noted Regal.

"That's easy Regal," smirked En-Tee-I, "JD or No-Face. Kratos or Banjo might get the idol used on them. We've been voting Banjo, and Kratos is the strongest."

"I'd say No-Face," planned Raine, "I don't want JD over at Redemption Island. It spells suicide for anyone over there. Who says he won't come back again?"

Regal nodded, "True."

"_JD won Redemption Island last time. If we goes back, he could win again. True, he hasn't won anything yet outside of Redemption, but it still worries me." - Raine_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors had to send in 4 people to come and watch the duel at hand. The ones who came were Kratos, En-Tee-I, Rainbow Dash, and JD.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Ren, Sam, and Squidward all walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Kratos, En-Tee-I, Rainbow Dash, and JD have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_What Rainbow Dash pulled disgusts me. With Sam here at Redemption Island, I don't see how he'll defeat the two Hapinos." - Kratos_

"_(crosses fingers) C'mon Sam... PULL IT OUT!" - JD_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Two winners stay, and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: you will be stacking stone slabs like a house of cards. You have to carefully build up your house until it reaches the red mark on your pole. The first two duelists who reach that mark stay in the game. The loser is out of the game for good. You will, however, return to be a part of our jury."

All 3 duelists smirked, knowing that they were not going straight home if they should ever lose the duel.

"_One Nokowawa here... and I'm sending him over to the jury. Nokowawa went in with numbers, and two of them jumped over. Time to teach Nokowawa a little lesson in payback..." - Ren_

"_I can't lose this challenge. Nokowawa... or what's left of it anyways... is depending on me to eliminate Ren and Squidward. I have to win this." - Sam_

"_Stacking cards looks mighty easy for me to handle. Spongebob usually interrupts me... and he's not here!" - Squidward_

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Ren and Sam got off to an early start, placing their cards up normally. Squidward took a slower approach to the puzzle.

Ren was naturally quick during this challenge. Sam was right behind him.

"Yay." smiled JD quietly.

Squidward was right behind them, going slowly. However, he made a small mistake, and tripped over. He knocked down his stack.

"AGH!" yelled Squidward. Kratos sighed of relief. He was worried Sam wouldn't be able to beat them.

Steady progress was made with both Ren and Sam. Ren was building his stack faster then Sam. Squidward was far behind.

Ren was approaching the red line on his pole. This meant he was close to victory. En-Tee-I smirked.

"REN STAYS ALIVE!" called Jeff.

The watchers clapped for Ren, and then awaited for Sam to finish up.

However...

…

…

…

"Oh no!" yelled Sam, as he made one small mistake, and the whole tower fell down. Squidward was half way to the red mark.

JD and Kratos both hung their heads. Sam was so close...

Moments later...

…

…

…

"SQUIDWARD STAYS ALIVE!" called Jeff.

Everyone clapped for Squidward, with JD and Kratos looking very annoyed.

"Ren, Squidward, you both stay alive in the competition. As for you Sam, you came up close, but didn't come through. The game is over for you, but you will not go home. You will return as a member of the jury. Place your buff in the urn, and leave Redemption Island."

Sam dropped his orange buff in the fire, and waved goodbye to the watching survivors.

"Ren, Squidward, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, you may return to your own camp now, and I'll see you for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

**Sam's Final Words**

"Man! I was so close to eliminating Squidward from the game! Hopefully, someone like JD or Kratos gets kicked off so that they can take those two clowns out! I don't regret anything I've done out here in Survivor, and I loved my entire experience."

– – – – –

Thumper Day 26

Rainbow Dash and Bambi were hanging around the beach.

"I'm not sure flipping sides was the right move for us..." said Bambi.

"What're you talking about Bambi?" asked Rainbow Dash, confused, "This is great for us! We can actually make it to the Final 5 and maybe Final 4!"

"_I jumped sides with Dash, thinking it would help our game. But the way I see it now, I think it only hurt us. I know for a fact that Raine, Regal, and En-Tee-I will stick together no matter what." - Bambi_

"Listen, Dash," explained Bambi, "Once we're Final 5, if you were to go on a winning streak, you will lose at Final Tribal Council. You betrayed Nokowawa completely. You won't get the Hapino votes either!"

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"_Bambi has a point, but I don't really care at this point. The only reason the Hapinos got to the end was because of US! They didn't persuade us, we just flipped without them knowing. We fought to get there, they didn't!" - Rainbow Dash_

"Bambi," sighed Dash, "I know what you're saying, and you make a lot of sense. However, Hapino didn't do a damn thing to help us! We helped THEM! We sided with them to help our own game! The jurors would be stupid to hand them a million dollars over one of us!"

Bambi sighed.

"_Rainbow Dash is power-hungry, and she's gonna end up losing at the Final 3. Hapino didn't back stab anyone, like she did." - Bambi_

Meanwhile, Kratos, JD, and No-Face were talking.

"You know, I was just thinking about this," explained JD, "What if we... sell out Banjo and take him out?"

Kratos shook his head, "That's a stupid move to make JD. Why would we vote him out right now?"

"You clearly told him about the idol, and if he was smart enough..." started JD, "You know what... forget what I just said. I was rambling about stupid stuff."

No-Face shook his head.

"_C'mon JD! Focus! We cannot just make random ideas to further our games! We need to take plan and action against Hapino! We're down in numbers thanks to Dash and Bambi." - No-Face_

"Immunity is coming up," noted Kratos, "One of us needs to win it to give us a chance."

JD nodded, as did No-Face.

"To be honest, I need it more then any of you," noted Kratos, "So let me win it."

JD nodded, "Will do, Kratos!"

"_Kratos is absolutely right! He has the idol, and if he wins the immunity challenge, that gives us an edge, because he's probably the one who's getting the boot if he doesn't win." - JD_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, En-Tee-I."

En-Tee-I did so.

"For today's challenge, there are two parts to this challenge. For the first part, you will be tied up to a pole. You will also be blindfolded. You must do whatever you can to loosen yourself from the pole. The first 5 to finish move onto the next round. In the final round, it will be all about endurance. You will still be blindfolded, and you will have to balance yourself on a spinning disk. Last one standing wins immunity. Only rule is this; you can only touch the disk with your feet. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone started to pull themselves out of the ropes. Regal was having the most difficult time, as he's already handcuffed. The rope just made everything worse.

Raine, JD, and Kratos were tearing through the ropes with their teeth. No-Face and Bambi both got tangled up.

En-Tee-I slyly slipped out of the ropes, and passed the goal. He was moving on.

JD and Kratos both got out of their ropes, and passed the goal. They were moving on.

It was between Raine, Rainbow Dash, and Banjo for the final 2 slots...

…

…

…

"The 5 moving on are Raine, Banjo, Kratos, En-Tee-I, and JD! Get onto your disks and wait for my go."

All 5 got situated.

"This challenge has begun..." said Jeff.

The disks started to rotate. The point of this challenge was to stand still on the disk for as long as they can. In En-Tee-I's case, not fall off.

Banjo and Raine quickly got sick, and jumped off the disk. This left En-Tee-I, JD, and Kratos.

En-Tee-I had a good strategy for this challenge, and it was too roll in syndication with the disk. Since he was a ball, it might work.

Kratos couldn't hold on anymore. He was thinking hard in his head, thinking of a different plan. He jumped off after deciding on a plan. This made JD roll his eyes.

It was between JD and En-Tee-I for immunity...

…

…

…

…

…

"En-Tee-I's off. JD WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for JD.

"Good job, JD! First Nokowawa to win individual immunity. You are safe tonight at the vote. As for the rest, one of you will be voted off, and sent to Redemption Island. See you then."

– – – – –

Thumper Day 27

JD walked right up to Kratos, and bonked him on the head.

Kratos rubbed his head, "Pissed are you? Well, JD, sometimes new plans are needed in order to help."

"What's the new plan?" asked JD.

Kratos explained it all to JD, which wasn't a complex plan, but simple.

"_I told JD that I gave up at the challenge, because if I won immunity, it would then become a problem for us. I still have the idol on me, and I'm betting that I'm the target." - Kratos_

JD sighed, "Well, at least it sounds like it could work... But how about this one."

JD whispered his plan over to Kratos. Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"JD, that's ridiculous!" replied Kratos, "How exactly will that work?"

JD whispered more into Kratos' ear. Kratos sighed.

"Well... I guess it might work. We'll try it."

They shook hands.

"_I'm glad I won the immunity instead of Kratos, because now, I have complete control over my own destiny. I just hope my plan does enough work in order to save us." - JD_

Meanwhile, Raine and Regal were talking.

"Are we voting for No-Face tonight?" asked Regal.

Raine nodded, "Yeah. En-Tee-I said that it was the right move right now. Kratos or Banjo could have the idol played on them."

"_Tonight will be the night for No-Face, for he's the only logical move if an idol gets played tonight. I don't think Nokowawa will see it coming. I just hope an idol DOES get played, because it won't be a worry anymore." - Raine_

"Are Dash and Bambi on board?" asked Regal.

Raine shrugged, "I'm not sure... En-Tee-I was gonna talk to them before we left. I'm sure they will, anyway."

"_As long as one of Ren and Squidward continue to dominate at the duels, one of them will return into the game, and cause the game to end in our favor." - Regal_

– – – – –

The Thumper tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the first member of our jury."

"Sam, eliminated at the last Redemption Island duel."

Sam was wearing his normal clothes, except he was also wearing a purple eye mask.

"The tables have turned, and it looks like Hapino has control. Regal, how much control does Hapino have right now?" asked Jeff.

"It's simple. It's the same power that Nokowawa had to begin with. Each Nokowawa will be voted off, and sent to Redemption Island." replied Regal.

"JD, you've been at Redemption Island, and tonight you cannot be sent there, so what can you do?" asked Jeff.

"Honestly, the idol comes into play. I don't know if someone has it or not... but all I know is... is that I don't have it." replied JD.

Raine knew better, and smirked.

"Raine, you had a devious expression there." noted Jeff.

Raine turned to look at JD, "JD, you sound like you KNOW who has the idol. Why else would you bring it up?"

JD shook his head.

"I only brought it up because it should be on everyone's mind, Raine. Think!" replied JD.

Raine shrugged.

"Kratos, how worried are you?" asked Jeff.

"Worried. I'm the strongest Nokowawa that wasn't on the flipping end last tribal council, and I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't their target." replied Kratos.

"Bambi, how about you?" asked Jeff.

Bambi sighed.

"I don't think I need to. I was on the flipping end. I think only 3 people should be nervous; No-Face, Kratos, and Banjo." replied Bambi.

"Okay, it's time to vo-" began Jeff, but was interrupted by JD.

JD stood up, "Jeff? Can I give up my immunity to someone?"

"Uh... sure." replied Jeff, confused as to why JD would give it up.

JD walked over and gave immunity to...

…

…

…

…

...No-Face.

"All in the plan... all in the plan." smirked JD.

This made the Hapinos rethink their strategy.

"No-Face is now safe tonight. It's time to vote, Regal, you're up."

– – –

JD's Vote: If this plan works... biggest move ever made in Survivor history. (?)

Regal's Vote: Interesting move from JD... however, you aren't the target. We're taking a risk here. (?)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything. But then Kratos stood up.

"It would stupid to leave the game with the idol in my pocket," smirked Kratos, handing his idol to Jeff.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, that any votes cast against that person will not count, and the person with the next highest votes will be sent home. This is an idol, any votes cast against Kratos, do not count."

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote...

…

…

…

Kratos. Doesn't count. (Kratos smirked at JD, who was beaming. Rainbow Dash sulked.)

Kratos. Doesn't count.

Kratos. Doesn't count.

Kratos. Doesn't count.

Kratos. Doesn't count. We still have no votes for anyone.

…

…

…

…

En-Tee-I. One vote En-Tee-I. (En-Tee-I rolled his eyes.)

En-Tee-I. Two votes En-Tee-I.

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island, En-Tee-I. For tonight, 3 is enough. You need to hand me your torch.

En-Tee-I wasn't too happy with what happened. He handed his torch over to Jeff.

"En-Tee-I, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

En-Tee-I took his torch, and floated out of tribal council.

"The game took another turn tonight. Keep the blindsides coming guys. I'm loving them. Grab the torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 27

Ren's voice was as clear as daylight when he saw En-Tee-I float in.

"WHAT THE HELL?" screeched Ren, "WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR #$ING MAJORITY?"

En-Tee-I rolled his eyes, "Major malfunction, Ren. We voted for the wrong person. Kratos played the idol and saved himself."

Squidward shook his head, and laid back down.

"Now it's just going to be another $#%#ing tie," muttered Ren, "Goodbye future Hapino winner. Thanks for %#$$ing up my pride."

"_Nokowawa may have knocked us down, but we're not out yet! There has to be a glimmer of hope somewhere down the line." - En-Tee-I_

VOTE

En-Tee-I – JD, No-Face, Banjo, and Kratos

Kratos – Raine, Rainbow Dash, En-Tee-I, Bambi, and Regal (never counted)

(A/N: More information on JD's plan will be revealed in the next episode :) )


	11. Episode 11 Angels and Magic

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Rainbow Dash and Bambi joined the Hapino alliance after jumping sides to cause the Purple Rock. Meanwhile, Kratos told Banjo about the hidden immunity idol._

_The remaining Nokowawas; JD, Banjo, Kratos, and No-Face, had to think up a plan in order to get back into the swing of things. Banjo suggested using Kratos' idol against Hapino, and blindsiding one of them. With this in mind, it might get Bambi and Rainbow Dash to return._

_At the Redemption Island Duel, Sam fell short, and lost the duel. He became the first member of the jury._

_Back at camp, Bambi was worried about the flip, as it might of screwed both him and Rainbow Dash in the long run. Rainbow Dash told him not to worry, as Hapino did nothing to gain their loyalty, so by default, they would lose for doing nothing to get to the end._

_At the immunity challenge, even though Kratos wanted to win, he dropped out at the last moment to give JD immunity for the night._

_Before tribal council, JD came up with a brilliant plan to get the Hapinos to vote for the idol user. He figured this plan would go by unnoticed._

_At tribal council, JD gave up his immunity to No-Face, who was the intended target. Kratos played the immunity idol, and the 5 votes against him did not count. Nokowawa voted against En-Tee-I, who they perceived as the largest threat, and sent him to Redemption Island. 8 are left, who'll be sent to Redemption Island next?_

**Final 8: Bambi, Banjo, JD, Kratos, No-Face, Rainbow Dash, Raine, and Regal**

**Jury: Sam**

_**Redemption Island: En-Tee-I, Ren, and Squidward**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 27

Squidward was the first to see En-Tee-I float into camp. He was interested.

"Hey Ren?" called Squidward, "Mind checking this out for a bit?"

Ren walked into view, "What is it Squi- WHAT THE HELL!"

"_When I saw En-Tee-I enter Redemption Island... I had one thing on my mind..." (counts on his fingers) "...what the hell went down at tribal council?" - Ren_

En-Tee-I explained everything that happened at tribal council.

Ren shook his head, "Dammit! Now they're even again... and we're gonna lose a Hapino in the process. DAMN!"

"_Raine and Regal need to find a way to get back into the mix. Otherwise, they'll be sent here, and most likely lose to us." - En-Tee-I_

– – – – –

Thumper Day 28

No-Face gave back the immunity to JD.

"Thanks for saving me, man." chuckled No-Face.

"Twas nothing, my brudda!" smirked JD.

"_So... I'm sure you all want to know everything that went down, right? I don't think the producers told you jack$#. So... here's what happened. I spied on the Hapinos after the immunity challenge, and overheard their plot to blindside No-Face and flush out the idol. I also heard that they are afraid of sending me to Redemption Island." - JD_

Kratos patted JD on the back, "Good work, Dorian."

JD smiled with joy.

"_By me giving the immunity to No-Face, it sort of forced them to vote either Kratos or Banjo. Kratos made a risky move, played the idol on himself, and sent En-Tee-I off to Redemption Island. (pats head) Great work, brain!" - JD_

Off in the woods, Raine, Rainbow Dash, and Regal were talking.

"Well... that was unexpected." muttered Raine.

Regal nodded, "It's going to be another purple rock scenario if we don't work on flipping one of them over."

"_With En-Tee-I gone, our numbers are even again. 4 against 4. For all we know, it'll be a tie vote. This'll send yet another purple rock victim out of the game." - Regal_

"My only guess..." thought Rainbow Dash, "Is working on JD. We were aligned for a short time on old Nokowawa. We DID have an alliance... I hope."

"Dash," sighed Raine, "I've dealt with JD enough to know he isn't trustworthy."

"Well who else do we have?" asked Dash, "Kratos and Banjo definitely won't flip, and No-Face is following Kratos like, literally, a blind puppy."

"It would be worth talking to everyone. You'll never know unless you try." noted Regal.

"_This has been one crazy game. I've been involved in too much drama to even try and stop Nokowawa. I'll still work my magic, but I'm not going to get cocky over my position, cause I'm not in a good one right now." - Raine_

– – – – –

Thumper Day 28

Bambi and JD were talking.

"Listen JD," explained Bambi, "I didn't want to flip to Hapino. Rainbow Dash was the one who sort of forced me to. She made a lot of valid points about my position in the game."

"And..." wondered JD.

"And my position, according to her, isn't that good. She says that we were at the bottom of the totem pole if we stuck with Nokowawa." continued Bambi.

"_Bambi tried to make amends with me. I'm thinking he wants to rejoin Nokowawa and vote with us again. If that's true, it would help us a lot, considering we have 4, and they have 4. I just hope I'm not being played here." - JD_

JD nodded, "So... are you asking if you could join us again?"

Bambi nodded.

"Well, damn, Bambi," chuckled JD, "All you had to do was just vote with us. You don't need to ask us."

Bambi smiled.

"_Dash is on a sinking ship, to be frank. Honestly, I don't want to be with her when that ship finally sinks to the bottom. I want to work with the tribe I started with." - Bambi_

Meanwhile, Kratos, No-Face, and Regal were talking.

"Banjo is a large threat," warned Regal, "If he goes to the end, I think he'll beat any one of you."

Kratos nodded, "I think we all knew that coming into this game. Banjo has also certainly changed his strategy going into this game, compared to SEGA All Stars."

"_Regal talked to me and No-Face about voting out Banjo. While I agree with his reasons... I'm not ready to stab Banjo in the back yet. That time will come later." - Kratos_

"I have noticed that," noted Regal, "Plus he's got at least one vote on the jury."

"Sam was with Banjo for most of the game." No-Face nodded.

"_Anything Regal is trying to do... well... won't work. I've set my plans for the rest of the game... and it isn't going to change anytime soon." - No-Face_

Regal sighed, "Well... listen. Banjo is a threat, and I will help you out in the future if you blindside him next tribal council."

Regal left. Both Kratos and No-Face chuckled.

"Nice try, Regal," said Kratos, shaking his head, "But it didn't work."

No-Face nodded, "Banjo is staying right here. As for Regal... his stay is coming to an end."

"_Myself, JD, Banjo, and No-Face are sticking together to the Final 4. I've been loyal to them, and I do not plan on turning on them anytime soon." - Kratos_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors had to send in 4 people to come and watch the duel at hand. The ones who came were No-Face, JD, Banjo, and Kratos.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

En-Tee-I, Ren, and Squidward all walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. No-Face, JD, Banjo, and Kratos have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_This duel consists of all Hapinos this time. After this duel, only 4 of them will remain. By the time Redemption Island is over, hopefully none of them remain." - No-Face_

"_Doesn't matter who loses this duel... whoever does come back won't get past fifth place or even fourth place." - Kratos_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Two winners stay, and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: we will be playing a miniature version of shuffleboard. There are 3 rd circles out on the board; one short distance, one medium distance, and one long distance. Your goal: land one puck on each circle. Once you land a puck on on, you secure a point for yourself. First two to land a puck on each of the 3 circles, stays in the game. They'll continue their quest for the million dollars. Loser goes to the jury and is out of the game for good."

"_Redemption Island will give me something to prove to myself. I always saw myself as the odd one of the Hapinos. If I can go on a winning streak, that'll surely make people think differently." - En-Tee-I_

"_Squiddy, En-Tee-I, I'm not rooting for ya, I'm rooting for myself. There can only be one final duelist, and that duelist will be me." - Ren_

"_I don't care if I win or not. I mean, I'll try, but I don't think I can win Survivor anyway, even if I do return from Redemption Island." - Squidward_

Each duelist has a infinite amount of pucks. En-Tee-I has purple pucks, Ren has orange pucks, and Squidward has blue pucks.

"We drew numbers to determine order. Ren picked number 1. Ren, you're first."

Ren positioned his puck nice and easy... but missed by an inch.

"Squidward picked number 2. You're up next."

Squidward placed his puck in the direction of the first circle, and threw it forward. Just short.

En-Tee-I was the last to go. He studied the board carefully, and then made his shot. Unlike the other two, this one was successful.

"En-Tee-I lands his first puck!"

Ren chose a different spot to shoot, but still missed.

Squidward used the same spot as before. This time, his puck went beyond the circle.

En-Tee-I carefully positioned his puck... and he tossed it forward. It was yet another success.

"En-Tee-I lands his second puck in a row! He needs one more to stay alive!"

"Something tells me En-Tee-I is the only one who knows how to do this." muttered No-Face to JD.

JD nodded, "Let's hope he doesn't screw up. I want one of the other two to go."

Ren chose a different spot, and shot again. This time, the puck fell off the board entirely.

"Damn!" swore Ren.

Squidward, still not changing his position, fired again. It was another miss. Squidward shook his head in frustration.

En-Tee-I had to be careful here. The last circle was near the edge of the board, and if he missed, it'll slide right off. En-Tee-I found a position he liked, and fired...

…

…

…

…

"EN-TEE-I STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for En-Tee-I. Now it was down to Ren and Squidward. One of them would become the second jury member.

Ren went back to his first position, figuring out a solution. He fired his puck... and THIS time he made it.

"Ren gets his first puck on the circle!"

Squidward placed his puck on the same exact place as Ren, and fired. He too made it.

"Squidward also gets his first puck on the circle!"

"It's like they planned for En-Tee-I to win..." wondered Banjo to himself.

Ren made his next puck bounce on the walls, praying it made it to the middle circle. It surprisingly did.

"Ren gets his second puck on! He needs one more!"

Squidward wasn't giving up yet. With one final push, he fired his puck at the middle circle...

…

…

…

…

"Squidward gets his second puck on! We're neck and neck!"

Ren walked up to the shuffleboard.

"Here's where we stand, Ren. Make this shot, and Squidward doesn't, you stay alive. Miss the shot, and Squidward does make it, you join the jury."

Ren nodded, and studied the board carefully, planning his next and hopefully last shot. Ren found the perfect place to make the shot. He fired away and...

…

…

…

…

"REN DOES IT!"

Squidward walked up.

"Squidward, if you miss this shot, you are out of the game for good, and become the second member of the jury."

Squidward chose a position, and got ready to fire. When he was sure he was right, and fired away...

…

…

…

…

…

...but he missed.

"Not enough. REN STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for Ren. JD sighed of relief.

"En-Tee-I, Ren, you both stay alive in the competition. As for you Squidward, it was a tough battle, but you didn't make the cut. The game is over for you, but you will not go home. You will return as a member of the jury. Place your buff in the urn, and leave Redemption Island."

Squidward threw his orange buff in the fire, and walked out without another word.

"En-Tee-I, Ren, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, you may return to your own camp now, and I'll see you for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

**Squidward's Final Words**

"To be honest, I was getting tired of being out here, trying to make a large payday for myself. Taking orders at the Krusty Krab beats being out here trying to survive and vote people out. It also doesn't help when your tribe has fewer people then the opposing tribe."

– – – – –

Thumper Day 29

JD, Kratos, and Banjo were sitting in the shelter.

"Are you sure about this JD?" asked Banjo, "I mean... Bambi did flip!"

JD nodded, "As opposed to Rainbow Dash, I can at least trust Bambi. I mean, he feels grateful for us keeping him in the game for as long as we did."

"_JD told us that Bambi is willing to vote with Nokowawa, and not force the purple rock again. I like that plan, as we cannot predict what the rock will do, but I do not trust Bambi period." - Banjo_

"JD is right, some what," noted Kratos, "Bambi was a weak link, and yet we voted Muraki and Niko out instead of him. The best he can do is vote with us."

Banjo knew Kratos had more to say, "But...?"

"But... what loyalty can he possibly bring to us?" asked Kratos, "He voted against us at the last two tribals."

JD shrugged.

"_This is hard, because I really want to bring Bambi to the Final 3 with Kratos. This will ensure an easy victory for one of us, as a lot of people will see Bambi as a coat tail rider and backstabber. Unfortunately, I don't think Nokowawa is willing to give him an extra chance." - JD_

"I will say," sighed JD, "That we should not take Bambi out first, because he isn't much of a threat. Raine is a large threat. She should go next."

"_But I can protect Bambi, and prove to Nokowawa that he CAN be trusted. All I have to do is make sure Bambi isn't the target. Simple!" - JD_

Kratos nodded, "I think we're well aware of that..."

"_JD has been getting a lot of crazy ideas lately. While I will say they've been working so far, I do not think trusting Bambi to break the possible tie is worth trying. This'll get our hopes up, only to be broken quickly." - Kratos_

Meanwhile, Raine, Regal, and Rainbow Dash were talking.

"We're only 10 days away from the end of the game." noted Regal.

Raine nodded, "Indeed. I always look forward to the end of any journey. Remember the Journey of Regeneration?"

Regal nodded, "I sure do."

Rainbow Dash just listened in.

"_Like... I have no idea what they're talking about, but I like the stories they tell. They always talk about angels and magic. They even said Kratos is an angel. (scoffs) Like that's even possible." - Rainbow Dash_

Raine and Regal talked about the events of Tales of Symphonia for awhile. Soon, Dash interrupted.

"Uh, guys?" asked Dash, "I don't mean to be annoying, but uh, isn't the game more important right now?"

Raine shrugged, "Sometimes Dash, it's nice to take a break. All strategy talk happens after the immunity challenge anyway. After all, we all know it's going down to a purple rock."

"No it won't! I can prevent that from happening!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"_To be honest, Rainbow Dash has been getting on my nerves. She's been obnoxious, telling us how to play our games. I see Dash as more of a weakness then a strength right now." - Raine_

"Just watch me!" smirked Dash, "I can do some damage!"

She took off into the skies, leaving Regal and Raine alone.

Raine shook her head, "Bambi's a sweet guy, but Rainbow Dash is just... uh..."

"Annoying?" answered Regal.

Raine nodded.

"_Raine and I are the only two Hapinos not on Redemption Island. It seems like our only strategy at this point is to hope En-Tee-I, Ren, myself, or Raine dominate at the duels and return to the game." - Regal_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, JD."

JD did so.

"For today's challenge, you will compete one against one in a log roll competition. We will pit you against someone else in the tribe. Winner moves on, loser is out. The 4 winners from the first round will face off against eachother. The 2 winners from that round will move onto the final round. The winner of that round wins immunity and cannot get voted out and sent to Redemption Island. Let's pick match-ups."

Everyone got ready.

"Round 1 begins now! Battle 1 will be Regal taking on Raine! Survivors ready? Go!"

Both Raine and Regal were even from the beginning. Raine wasn't happy that one of the 2 Hapinos would automatically be eliminated first. She looked at Regal.

"Who should take the fall?" asked Raine.

Regal shrugged, "I'll take the fall for you, if you want."

No response, then Regal jumped into the water.

"Regal is out! Raine moves on!"

"Battle 2 will be Banjo taking on Bambi! Survivors ready? Go!"

Bambi was surprisingly steady on the log, despite his long stick-like legs. Hopping along the spinning log was enough to get Banjo off the log.

"Banjo is out! Bambi moves on!"

"Battle 3 will be JD taking on Kratos! Survivors ready? Go!"

Both JD and Kratos stared eachother down. It seemed like two grade school rivals preparing to beat eachother up. Just then, JD made a sudden move on the log, knocking Kratos off without a response.

"Kratos is out! JD moves on!"

"The final battle will be No-Face taking on Rainbow Dash! Survivors ready? Go!"

Rainbow Dash didn't like the log very much. She was having difficulty staying still. No-Face noticed this, and tried moving the log quickly to knock her off. It was successful.

"Rainbow Dash is off! No-Face moves on!"

Raine, Bambi, JD, and No-Face were the competitors for Round 2.

"Round 2 begins now! Battle 1 will be Bambi taking on JD. Survivors ready? Go!"

JD immediately started to move the log quickly, but Bambi wasn't being knocked off that easily. Suddenly, JD slipped off the log, since he was going a wee bit too fast.

"JD is out! Bambi is moving onto the Final Round!"

"For the final battle, we have No-Face taking on Raine. Winner moves on to face Bambi for immunity. Survivors ready? Go!"

Both No-Face and Raine were very nimble on the log. However, Raine needed to keep up with No-Face's feet and log rolling, because she could fall off at any moment. Just then, one person fell off...

…

…

…

"Raine is out! No-Face is moving onto the Final Round to face Bambi!"

Both No-Face and Bambi got situated for the Final Round.

"This is it. Winner of the battle wins immunity for tomorrows tribal council. Survivors ready? Go!"

Bambi and No-Face stared eachother down like hawks. Bambi wanted to win to prove he wasn't a weak little deer. No-Face wanted to win immunity just for the hell of it. Just then, No-Face made a sharp turn on the log, moving it quickly to the left. Bambi hopped in mid-air.

"Quick little bugger, eh?" noted No-Face.

Just then, due the slipperiness of the log from all the wet feet, No-Face misplaced his footing, and slipped. He conked his head hard onto the log, and fell into the water.

"No-Face is out! BAMBI WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Bambi.

"Good job Bambi! You are safe from the vote tonight! As for the other 7, one of you will be voted off and sent to Redemption Island. Before you go, No-Face, can we have medical take a look at you?"

Jeff could see No-Face wasn't doing too well.

"I'll look at him, Jeff," promised JD. Jeff agreed to it, since he knew JD was a professional doctor in real life.

"Alright then, JD. Just call medical if he serious needs it. I'll see you all for tribal council tomorrow."

– – – – –

Thumper Day 30

No-Face laid down in the shelter, while JD examined him. Sure, he had no tools with him, but he had this vibe that came with being a doctor.

No-Face had been a bit dizzy and nauseous since he conked his head.

"How are you feeling now?" asked JD.

"I feel I need to throw up..." muttered No-Face.

"_For god's sake... no throwing up! I don't want to throw up! Where would it go, you know? My mouth is sewn shut! That's happened to me a lot, but I don't want it happening out here!" - No-Face_

"Well... try not to," noted JD, "I can tell it has no where to go."

JD looked at No-Face a little further in.

"We'll see how you do tonight, and call in a medical team first thing in the morning," suggested JD, "I have no idea if it's bad or not. For all I know it could just be a cat scratch or a brain tumor."

No-Face shuddered at the thought of having a tumor, but he knew he didn't have one. He just has a concussion.

JD and No-Face joined up with Kratos and Banjo at the beach.

"How's your head?" asked Banjo, worried.

No-Face shook his head, "Not so good... but I'm seeing a doctor tomorrow morning. All will be good, I hope."

"_No-Face getting injured will hurt my game, because I need him to go to the end with me and JD. Banjo is too large a threat to take to the end, as he could walk away with the win." - Kratos_

"So... who are we voting out?" asked JD, curiously.

"Well, obviously it's going to be either Regal, Raine, or Rainbow Dash," explained Kratos.

"Raine is a mental threat, Dash is a physical threat, and Regal is a social threat," noted Banjo, "Who's the bigger threat?"

"Obviously, the one who can win the million dollars easily; Regal," replied Kratos, "If my calculations are correct, those handcuffs will hinder his performance at the duel, and eliminate him. The easier it is to eliminate someone, that someone should be the one we take out."

JD nodded, "I'm with Kratos. I'm voting out Regal."

Both No-Face and Banjo agreed to the plan.

"_The purple rock might come up tonight. I don't have immunity around my neck so... BAMBI PLEASE VOTE WITH US!" - JD_

Meanwhile, Regal and Raine were talking.

"It's going to be another purple rock," noted Raine, "How do we prepare?"

"We need to vote No-Face," explained Regal, "He's technically the weakest Nokowawa left. If Banjo, JD, or Kratos pull the purple rock, that will benefit for us."

"_Tonight, I'm voting for No-Face, and I just hope the purple rock doesn't hit me tonight. I'm here to play the game of Survivor. I'm not here to be taken out by a simple rock." - Raine_

"I'll tell this to Bambi and Dash," explained Raine, "Just pray for us, okay?"

Regal nodded.

Before leaving for tribal council, Bambi was worried.

"_I have immunity, so I don't have to worry tonight. But... who do I side with? JD? Or Rainbow Dash? Do I force the rock, or not? (whimpers) This'll be tough..." - Bambi_

– – – – –

The Thumper tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sam,"

Sam was actually NOT wearing pajamas tonight. He sported a green t-shirt and blue jeans.

"And Squidward, eliminated at the last Redemption Island duel."

Squidward was wearing a tuxedo, and had a delightful look on his face.

"It's been a battle from the beginning between the two tribes, and now only 2 Hapinos remain. Kratos, since the majority was pushed back into Nokowawa's favor at the last tribal council, what's the plan now?" asked Jeff.

"All we need to do is keep our heads up, and hope that a Nokowawa doesn't go home." replied Kratos.

"Bambi, were you surprised at the moves made at the last tribal council?" asked Jeff.

Bambi nodded.

"From JD giving immunity to No-Face, and Kratos using the idol, um... yeah, I was. Hapino hasn't been doing well since the beginning of the merge." replied Bambi.

Squidward nodded, knowing that was certainly true.

"Let me ask you Rainbow Dash, are you worried about the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Of course I am! It's going to be another 4-4 vote, another purple rock, another innocent person going home. For all I know, it's gonna be me!" replied Rainbow Dash.

"JD, how was No-Face after the challenge?" asked Jeff.

"We would like a medical crew in the morning, to be honest. I don't know if his concussion is bad enough or not. I hope it's not." replied JD.

Raine rolled her eyes, knowing what JD really wanted.

"Regal, if you go home tonight, what will you do?" asked Jeff.

"I will go to Redemption Island, and fight like I always have. Nothing more, nothing less." replied Regal.

"Ok, it's time to vote, No-Face, you're up."

– – –

Bambi's Vote: Sorry about this... (?)

Kratos' Vote: I have a debt to pay towards Raine. Nothing personal. (Regal)

Regal's Vote: I hope that rock sends out of one your allies. Sorry. (No-Face)

– – –

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, No-Face. (He shook his head.)

…

No-Face. Two votes No-Face.

…

…

Regal. One vote Regal, two votes No-Face.

…

Regal. Tied two votes Regal, two votes No-Face. (Regal nodded.)

…

…

Regal. Three votes Regal, two votes No-Face.

…

…

No-Face. Tied again, three votes No-Face, three votes Regal. (JD was praying.)

…

…

…

Regal. Four votes Regal, three votes No-Face, one vote left. (Bambi shut his eyes...)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island, Regal. That's 5, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

JD smiled on the inside. Both Raine and Rainbow Dash were shocked at the events. Regal simply sighed and gave his torch up.

"Regal, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Regal took his torch, and left tribal council without a word.

"This game is definitely getting interesting. I look forward to the chaos up ahead in the last 9 days of the game. No-Face, medical attention will be waiting for you at camp. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 30

Ren, once again, was pissed off.

"And... now we're $%#%ed." muttered Ren as he watched Regal enter camp.

"Another one jumped ship this time," replied Regal, "Either Dash or Bambi. Regardless of who did it, they both won't win."

En-Tee-I floated over.

"It's apparent now we have to win the duels, or else there will be no Hapino winner." noted En-Tee-I.

"_Raine is the sole Hapino tribe member left on Thumper, and she has only one ally. I just hope something happens to help Raine out in the next vote." - Regal_

VOTE

No-Face – Raine, Rainbow Dash, and Regal

Regal – JD, No-Face, Bambi, Banjo, and Kratos


	12. Episode 12 WE'VE GOT AWESOME MAIL!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With En-Tee-I gone, the Hapinos plus Bambi and Rainbow Dash were sent into in a tailspin. Things got even worse for them when Bambi told JD that he wanted to vote with the Nokowawas again, so that the purple rock didn't screw anyone over._

_At the Redemption Island duel, En-Tee-I dominated at the shuffleboard. Ren also succeeded, sending Squidward out of the game. He joined the jury as it's second member._

_Back at camp, JD told Kratos and Banjo about Bambi's request. However, the reception was lukewarm, since neither Banjo or Kratos trusted Bambi. JD's only option was to lead votes on anyone else besides Bambi._

_At the immunity challenge, No-Face and Bambi faced off against eachother in the final round. No-Face accidentally slipped and conked his head on the log. Bambi ended up winning immunity._

_Before tribal council, everyone was convinced it would be a tie at 4-4. Nokowawa targeted Regal, for being a social threat, while Hapino targeted No-Face so that the rock would pick Banjo or Kratos._

_But at tribal council, Bambi did indeed jump back to Nokowawa, stopping the rock from being played, and sending Regal to Redemption Island. 7 are left, who'll be sent to Redemption Island next?_

**Final 7: Bambi, Banjo, JD, Kratos, No-Face, Rainbow Dash, and Raine**

**Jury: Sam and Squidward**

_**Redemption Island: En-Tee-I, Regal, and Ren**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 30

Regal entered Redemption Island, not very happy.

Ren shook his head, "Damn... purple rocked?"

Regal shook his head, "Betrayed by a flipper. Dash or Bambi couldn't stick to one side long enough."

"_WHAAAAAT? Oh... that's just great. I mean, really, now we have to win each and every duel! We need to make sure a HAPINO returns to the game, and makes it to the end!" (growls) "Why can't life be simple!" - Ren_

"We should've expected this," noted En-Tee-I, "No one wants to be sent home by a rock."

Regal nodded.

"_Once again, another Hapino will be sent to the jury. But... we might have an advantage for Raine coming up. I mean, No-Face's injury might be enough to evacuate him. If it does, Raine might have a chance." - Regal_

– – – – –

Thumper Day 31

As soon as Thumper returned from tribal council, the medical team was there waiting. JD and No-Face walked over to them, and No-Face laid down as instructed.

"_Walking back to camp from tribal council... ugh... I was not doing too good. My head was spinning wildly, and I felt nauseous the whole time." (groans) "This $#%$ing sucks..." - No-Face_

JD and the medics checked everything on No-Face, from blood pressure to everything else.

"Want us to do anything about this?" asked a doctor, pointing at his stitched-up face. No-Face shook his head.

"Nah, I can live with it. It's been that way for 8 years..." replied No-Face, weakly.

The rest of the tribe stood nearby, watching the doctors run tests and whatnot.

JD looked over at No-Face with a sad look, "You have a major concussion, and the doctors want to get you outta here before you throw up. Under normal circumstances, they would keep you in, but that mouth of yours... ugh... I don't want to think about it."

Kratos cursed under his breath. Raine, Banjo, and Bambi were saddened with the news.

The doctors carried No-Face out to their boat via stretcher. Right there waiting for them, was Jeff Probst.

"How are you feeling, man?" asked Jeff, kindly.

No-Face couldn't respond, but he shook his head.

"Well, tell you what," smiled Jeff, "You'll be taken to a fine hospital. I hate to say this, but... you're out."

No-Face nodded, not surprised by his action.

"You won't go to Redemption Island," explained Jeff, "You'll instead, after being treated, become the third member of the jury."

Right by No-Face was Banjo, JD, and Kratos. No-Face turned to them.

"Take them out, boys," ordered No-Face, "You've got the power to do it. Make sure a Nokowawa wins Survivor Redemption Island..."

Kratos nodded, "We will, No-Face. Take care of yourself."

They shook hands, right before they were shooed off the boat. The tribe watched as the boat left the beach, with No-Face in tow.

"_It sucks to say goodbye to a friend, a friend that I will remember for the rest of my life. I'm trying hard not to cry, but... it's tough."_

– – – – –

Thumper Day 31

JD and Rainbow Dash went to go collect tree mail several hours after No-Face left the game.

"Clearly," noted Dash, "You were the one who convinced Bambi to join back up with Nokowawa."

"Actually, Rainbow Dash," chuckled JD, "That's where you are wrong. In fact, he actually WANTED to come back."

"_Stop lying to me, JD! You've been lying to me since the beginning! Going off and joining forces with Banjo and Kratos... hah! Can't fool me!"_

"JD, I know better then that!" growled Dash.

JD sighed, "Well... it's true, Dash. Jumping ship ruined your game. Had you stuck with Nokowawa from the start of Thumper, you wouldn't be in this situation."

Rainbow Dash didn't respond after that.

"_Bambi jumped ship, and right now I'm trying to get Rainbow Dash to do the same. Raine's on the chopping block right now, and if she stays with her, she's going home right after Raine. She cannot be this over-confident."_

JD opened tree mail to see an iPhone 4GS, he smiled brightly.

"WE'VE GOT AWESOME MAIL!" yelled JD. Both he and Dash sprinted back to camp.

Kratos, Bambi, Banjo, and Raine gathered around JD.

"There's videos on here!" smiled JD, hitting the play button.

(_A purple unicorn pony was shown first._

"_Hiya Rainbow Dash!" smiled the unicorn, "I'm so proud of you for making it this far into the game! Remember to keep your head up and eyes peeled! You never know who's out to get ya!"_)

(_A brown haired boy wearing red was shown next._

"_Hey Dad," said the boy, "Er... I mean Kratos. Hehe. I'm so glad you got chosen to be on Survivor, and __actually make the Final 6! You must be doing some serious damage out there. I miss you, I hope to see you soon."_)

(_A white rabbit was shown next, slamming his foot several times on a log._

"_Bambi!" smiled the rabbit, "I'm so happy to finally see you! Everyone here in the forest is glad that you made it onto the show and are still in it to win it! I hope we see you soon!"_)

(_A young, white-haired boy wearing blue was shown next._

"_Sis!" smiled the boy, "I really hope you aren't annoying anyone with your crazed ruin talk. I kind of expected to see you here in the Final 6. Well, I hope things go well for you!"_)

(_A black man in surgeon clothes was shown next._

"_Vanilla Bear! It's me, Turk!" smiled the man, "I hope you still remember me! I think you do, since you daydream like no tomorrow! Everyone's doing fine, especially Dr. Cox, who's crying his eyes out in happiness that you aren't here. I miss you, bud, come home soon!"_)

(_A weird-looking tribesman with feathers in his hair was shown last._

"_Bear has made it far." noted the tribesman, "Farther than bird. Mumbo is pleased with progress. Bear has courage to win million dollar prize. Bear must win. Mumbo out."_)

There was also a video for No-Face, but it wasn't played since he was out of the game.

With all the videos played, the Thumper tribe headed out to Redemption Island. This time, they went as the whole tribe and not just four people.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The entire Thumper tribe entered Redemption Island arena.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

En-Tee-I, Regal, and Ren all walked out into the duel arena. They were a bit surprised to see everyone watching today. They were even more surprised (minus Regal) to notice No-Face was missing.

"Just to clarify to the duelists, No-Face has been evacuated due to a serious concussion. He will not be coming to Redemption Island. Instead, he has become the third member of the jury."

Both En-Tee-I and Regal were sympathetic. Ren, however, didn't care. He was just happy a Nokowawa left the game before he did.

"Everyone is here to watch you guys compete in the duel, because of a special reward. We'll get to that after the duel."

"_If Regal knows I flipped, then the Hapinos aren't too happy with me for jumping back to Nokowawa. I don't care if I lost the Hapino votes, because I could still get Nokowawa votes." - Bambi_

"_The majority is back in our hands, even with No-Face gone. Only problem is that a Hapino may very likely return to the game, and make it to the end. I don't want to see that happen." - Banjo_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Two winners stay, and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: there are 12 tiles out in the field. Your goal: destroy all of your colored tiles using coconuts. If you destroy a tile for another duelist, that counts for them. First two to finish stay in the game. Loser is out of the game, and becomes the fourth member of the jury. One extra note; the first person to finish will win a 'secret' reward."

All the duelists were a bit interested.

"_If this is the family visit... I wonder who would come for me? I have a ton of racing buddies back in the day. I hope it's someone I wouldn't mind seeing out here." - En-Tee-I_

"_I have no family... the only one I loved... I killed. Perhaps a friend came for me... but which one? I'll have to win the duel to find out." - Regal_

"…_..NO! NO! NO! I CANNOT WIN THIS DUEL! I just know this is the family thing, and I do not want to see that freaking EEDIOT! AGHH! How do I throw the challenge and still remain in the game?" - Ren_

En-Tee-I has purple coconuts, Regal has blue coconuts, and Ren has orange coconuts. En-Tee-I won the coin toss, so he got to go first.

En-Tee-I took a coconut, grabbed it with his green grappling hook, and threw it high into the air. It landed on the farthest purple tile.

"En-Tee-I breaks his first tile!"

Regal held onto the coconut with both hands... barely. He threw it very childishly, and it barely hit one of Ren's.

Ren took a coconut and threw it off course.

En-Tee-I threw another coconut, and it connected with the closest purple tile.

"En-Tee-I breaks another tile!"

"Oh, he's good..." smirked JD.

Regal threw another coconut. He launched it... and...

…

…

…

It hit Ren's by accident.

"Regal breaks a tile for Ren! Ren now on the board!"

Ren had to think quickly, or else he would end up winning a duel he DIDN'T want to be first in. Ren aimed for one of En-Tee-I's tiles, and connected.

"Ren breaks En-Tee-I's third tile! En-Tee-I is one tile away from staying in the game."

En-Tee-I launched another coconut, but this one missed, just barely smashing Regal's tile.

Regal threw a coconut at one of the corners, but it hit the wooden edge instead.

Ren threw another coconut at En-Tee-I's last tile, but he hit his own instead.

"Ren breaks his second tile!"

"Dammit!" swore Ren. This sudden outburst got everyone confused.

Bambi looked at Raine, "What's with him?"

Raine shrugged, "I don't know, but he's insane if he's trying to lose."

En-Tee-I grappled another coconut, and launched it at one of his tiles. But it hit Ren's third tile, which was a space away from his last one.

Ren growled.

"Ren's third tile is now broken. We are neck and neck between En-Tee-I and Ren! Regal still not on the board."

Regal threw another coconut, and successfully hit his first tile.

"Regal finally on the board with 1 tile!"

Ren threw his coconut off track. There was no way he wanted to risk hitting his last tile.

En-Tee-I launched another coconut, and hoped it was his last.

It...

…

…

…

hit...

…

…

…

His last tile.

"EN-TEE-I STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for En-Tee-I, including Ren.

Ren smiled, "Atta boy, En-Tee-I, atta boy! Thank you!"

Regal threw another coconut, and barely hit his second tile.

Ren, this time, was concentrated on winning the duel. He threw his coconut at his last tile. He was just short, but then something interesting happened...

His coconut hit a wooden edge, then onto Regal's second tile. It then suddenly bounced back into the air, up and over Ren's last tile, and onto Regal's THIRD tile.

"WAHAAT!" said Ren, speechless. Regal smirked.

"Ren gives Regal not one, but TWO tiles! Regal now back in this!"

Regal launched his coconut, and...

…

…

…

…

Missed.

Ren threw his coconut and...

…

…

…

…

Connected.

"REN STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for Ren.

"En-Tee-I, Ren, you both stay alive in the competition. As for you Regal, you came close, thanks to Ren, but it wasn't enough. The game is over for you, but you will not go home. You will return as a member of the jury. Place your buff in the urn, and leave Redemption Island."

Regal took his orange buff off his head, and threw it into the fire. He left without a word.

"En-Tee-I, you came in first place. You've won the right to give rewards to several of the remaining castaways. We'll get to that right now."

– – – – –

**Regal's Final Words**

"I came close in the duel, but I didn't come through like I wanted to. Seeing Ren screw up gave me a chance, but he just didn't want to win the reward it seemed. I proven a lot out here, playing Survivor. Even with my handcuffs, I can still compete with the best of them."

– – – – –

En-Tee-I turned to the remaining survivors, while listening to Jeff.

"Earlier today, Thumper received an iPhone in the mail. May I please have it back?"

JD walked down the bleachers to hand Jeff the iPhone.

"Wish I could have that." joked JD.

"Unfortunately for you Ren, and you En-Tee-I, being on Redemption Island prohibits you from seeing a loved one. I'm sorry."

Ren sighed of relief, while En-Tee-I looked a bit disappointed.

"But, En-Tee-I, for coming in first in today's duel, you might be making a game-changing decision. Might being the key word."

En-Tee-I listened in.

"Pick three members of the Thumper tribe to receive a hug from their loved one. Whoever you pick will be competing in tomorrows immunity challenge with their loved one. That means, the 3 you do not pick will not compete in the challenge."

En-Tee-I nodded, looking at Raine, "I have to pick Raine, obviously. She needs to make Hapino proud."

Raine smiled, and ran down the bleachers.

"For strategic reasons... I'll pick JD," continued En-Tee-I.

JD nodded, and ran down to join Raine.

En-Tee-I looked at the rest of the tribe, trying to pick a third.

"And... Bambi." finished En-Tee-I.

Bambi smiled happily as he joined JD and Raine.

Jeff turned around, and pointed at the pathway each fallen duelist goes through after losing.

"Here they come! Genis! Turk! Thumper! C'mon out!"

Raine's brother Genis, JD's best bud Turk, and Bambi's best friend Thumper all ran down the path into Redemption Arena.

Genis wrapped his arms around Raine, "I missed you Sis... Let's get you out of this mess..."

Turk ran over to JD, and high fived him, "Atta boy Vanilla Bear! Let's do this!"

Thumper jumped on top of Bambi, "Hooray for Bambi! We can do this!"

"You will see them again at tomorrow's immunity challenge. En-Tee-I, Ren, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, you may return to your own camp now, and I'll see you for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Thumper Day 32

JD and Kratos were talking.

"Listen, with No-Face gone," noted JD, "We have to take Bambi to the end. If we take Banjo, he has a good chance to beat both of us. Knowing Bambi, he probably get third no matter what."

Kratos nodded, "I could see that being a possibility. Bambi did prove to be trustworthy after Regal went home."

"_JD brings up a valid point about Banjo being a large threat to win. Unlike in his previous season, Banjo actually doing better in strategy and planning. His incredible social game could give him the win. I promised Banjo I'd take him to the end with JD, but maybe it isn't enough for me to hold true to." - Kratos_

"Ask Bambi if he would vote Rainbow Dash first," suggested Kratos, "She proves more of a threat then Raine. She won't be winning immunity, so getting her out will be easy."

JD nodded, "And then we blindside Banjo."

Kratos looked at him weird, "Why then? He should go at the Final 4."

"Don't you want to get Raine's vote? If we keep her longer in the game, we might get her vote over Bambi." explained JD.

Kratos thought about it.

"_We tricked Raine, and we lost her vote as a result. If we can work her vote back into our court, then that helps us." - JD_

"I guess it would be worth trying, but what about Banjo's vote?" asked Kratos.

JD lifted his hands up in demonstration, "You know... Raine... Hapino... possible vote-together situation?"

Kratos shrugged.

"_It's a risky move blindsiding Banjo ahead of Raine. We lose Banjo's vote, and then we get Raine's and maybe even the other Hapino votes. It's a risk I'm willing to take." - Kratos_

"I'll go speak with Raine..." replied Kratos, "I'll tell her that if she doesn't vote Rainbow Dash next, she's next."

JD nodded, and then left to go fishing. Kratos also left to go find Raine.

He found Raine in the shelter.

"I have a proposition for you," said Kratos, "But you have to trust me on this, if you go with this plan."

Raine looked up at Kratos, and listened, "Go on..."

Kratos told Raine everything he and JD had planned, from voting Rainbow Dash out next, and then Banjo right after.

Raine seemed interested, "You know, Kratos, I would like to help you on this plan of yours. At least you're playing the game instead of voting out the opposing enemy."

She shook Kratos' hand.

"_Honestly, I would love to help Kratos, but it's time for me to get payback. They deceived me with a fake idol, and thus I'll deceive them by leaking their information to Banjo at the right time. Honestly they're the larger threats in the game, not Banjo." - Raine_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Bambi."

Bambi did so.

"As explained yesterday, only Bambi, JD, and Raine will compete in today's immunity challenge. Helping them will be their loved ones. Come on out!"

Genis, Turk, and Thumper all entered the challenge arena.

"For today's challenge, you will work together to build a staircase to the stars. Out in the ocean are 5 logs. Both survivor and loved one will swim out to collect one log at a time. When you return, place the log in the lowest slot, and continue. First pair to finish, and climb up the stairs, wins immunity for the survivor. Let's get started."

Kratos, Banjo, and Rainbow Dash took a seat near Jeff.

Everyone else got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Bambi, Thumper, JD, Turk, Raine, and Genis dived out into the ocean, going for the first log. Everyone was doing well, except for JD and Turk, who weren't doing much swimming, but more talking and playing around.

Bambi and Raine each collected their first log, and went back to shore.

"Dude, I'm not even doing this challenge," joked JD, "Doesn't matter who wins... the pony is going home."

Turk looked at him, "Why the pony? I thought you'd turn into a brony out here!"

"Actually no, I didn't," replied JD, "I only liked one pony out here. Not enough to be a brony, though."

"The cute yellow one?" asked Turk.

JD nodded, "That's the one!"

Both friends bro-fisted.

They haven't even collected one log, and yet Raine and Bambi were now each collecting their THIRD log.

"C'mon sis! We can do it!" encouraged Genis, "I won't let you get taken out by the enemy tribe!"

Raine smiled at her brothers determination, although she wasn't even in danger, she hoped at least.

_**Time lapse.**_

JD and Turk were now off to collect their second log, still nonchalantly swimming like nothing major was going on. It was a race, however, between Bambi, Thumper, Raine, and Genis for the final log.

Both groups were swimming to shore, and one group gave a large sprint to the finish...

…

…

…

…

"Bambi's back first!"

Bambi and Thumper both constructed the staircase using the logs, and both climbed it up.

"BAMBI WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND STRAIGHT TIME!"

Everyone cheered for Bambi.

"Congrats Bambi! You and your rabbit friend worked hard in winning this immunity. As such, you are safe tonight. Loved ones, time for you to go, say good bye."

Genis, Turk, and Thumper waved goodbye to their respective loved one, and all left on a boat.

"Raine, Banjo, Kratos, Rainbow Dash, JD, one of you will be sent to Redemption tomorrow night. See you then."

– – – – –

Thumper Day 33

JD, Bambi, Banjo, and Kratos were all in the shelter, discussing the vote.

"Dash goes tonight, right?" asked Banjo.

Kratos nodded, "Her fatal mistake was flipping... otherwise Raine would be sent home tonight. I see Rainbow Dash as a larger threat."

"_Tonight, for once, we're sparing a Hapino. Rainbow Dash made too many mistakes to even consider keeping around for the next three days. She poses as a threat, whereas Raine isn't." - Banjo_

"Raine has no allies," replied JD, "Hell she even came up to me saying she's willing to vote Dash."

Kratos nodded at JD's words.

"I'm fine with voting Rainbow Dash out." said Bambi, a tad upset.

"_I like Rainbow Dash, but if I keep her around, I might get taken out next, since she's probably out to get rid of me for my move against Regal. I hate doing it, but it has to be done." - Bambi_

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Raine were out talking.

"Banjo is a large threat!" noted Dash, "Why hasn't anyone considered voting him out yet?"

"Because of that large Nokowawa alliance. They want the numbers more then they need the enemies." replied Raine.

"_From what I heard, Rainbow Dash is the main target tonight. I'm sure Ren and En-Tee-I will be pleased to see her walk into camp tonight. I won't reveal to Banjo about his eventual betrayal just yet. When the times right... I will tell him." - Raine_

"You should try and plant seeds into some heads, we're only two votes." reminded Raine.

Dash nodded, "I see what your saying... Kratos will listen to me. I don't trust any of the others. It's worth tieing up the vote!"

"_I don't think anyone will be willing to vote Banjo tonight but me and Raine, which will suck for Raine, since, well, she's the target. But, if I can pull Kratos in... we can tie it up and force a tiebreaker. Hopefully, no rocks." - Rainbow Dash_

Rainbow Dash left to go find Kratos. When she found him, he was tending to the fire.

"Would you be willing to vote Banjo out tonight instead of Raine?" asked Dash, "He's a large threat, and he could win the game!"

Kratos looked at Rainbow Dash hard.

"_Do I pull the move or not... Banjo is a threat, and since Dash is willing to vote him out... could be worth my while." - Kratos_

"I'll think about it," replied Kratos, "You do bring up valid points."

Right before tribal council, Kratos and JD were talking.

"I don't buy any of it," said JD after hearing what Kratos had to say, "Who's to say she won't turn on us with Raine, and possibly get Bambi back with them?"

Kratos looked at him funny, "You were the one who said Bambi wouldn't flip back. What made you change your mind?"

"Look! I didn't change my mind!" snapped JD, "I'm just... paranoid."

Kratos nodded.

"_Tonight will be interesting, to say the least. Either Dash will go home as planned, or Banjo will be given an unexpected boot. We'll see." - JD_

– – – – –

The Thumper tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sam,"

Sam was back in his pajamas, lacking the eye-wear.

"Squidward,"

Squidward was wearing his normal outfit, and he looked a tad grumpy.

"No-Face,"

No-Face looked a lot better then he did 3 days ago. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and blue jeans.

"And Regal, eliminated at the last Redemption Island duel."

Regal was wearing a black formal suit with a dark green tie. He still sported the handcuffs.

"We're down to six remaining contestants, and only one of them is an original Hapino member. JD, common sense is to eliminate her right?" asked Jeff.

JD nodded.

"Of course it is. But that would result in a boring game. I want to see action tonight! Fire-breathing, gas-leaking, explosive excitement!" replied JD.

Most of the survivors laughed. This got Squidward and Regal interested, believing Raine wasn't the target.

"Bambi, second time in a row, you've won that immunity. Are you fearing that you've come a long way from being a weak link, to being someone who can win challenges?" asked Jeff.

"I'm not winning everything, Jeff. I'll say that I've been lucky so far. You can only be lucky so much in this game." replied Bambi.

"Raine, you feeling nervous tonight?" asked Jeff.

Raine shook her head.

"Honestly not at all." replied Raine, simply.

This surprised Rainbow Dash, and got Squidward and Regal even more excited.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Rainbow Dash, you're up."

– – –

Bambi's Vote: Sorry Dash, but I'm playing for myself now. (Rainbow Dash)

Kratos' Vote: Nothing personal. (?)

Rainbow Dash's Vote: I'm impressed that you've made it this far the way you've played. It ends tonight, though. (Banjo)

– – –

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Banjo. (He nodded.)

…

Rainbow Dash. One vote Dash, one vote Banjo. (She was surprised.)

…

…

Rainbow Dash. Two votes Dash, one vote Banjo.

…

Rainbow Dash. That's three votes Dash, one vote Banjo. (Dash shook her head.)

…

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island, Rainbow Dash. That's 4, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Rainbow Dash glared at JD, "This was explosive enough, JD. VERY explosive."

"Rainbow Dash, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Rainbow Dash took her torch, and blazed out of tribal council.

"For once in the game, a Hapino wasn't the one voted off. This might mean good news to Raine, or maybe not. Regardless, you are all 6 days away from the end of the game. Anything can happen. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 33

When Ren and En-Tee-I saw Rainbow Dash in the distance, they were happy. They were speaking to eachother before she got there.

"Raine did it!" smirked Ren, "I don't know how, or even care, but I'm just happy for her!"

"_Rainbow Dash was voted out!" (dances) "My enemy is gone! She almost got me out on Nokowawa! Now, it's my turn to eliminate HER from the game." - Ren_

Rainbow Dash arrived at camp, and immediately began taking a nap in the shelter.

"Well good night to you too, missy!" said Ren, trying to feel insulted that Dash didn't say hello.

"_I'm upset that Nokowawa got rid of me before Raine. It also upsets me that Raine didn't even come through for me. I just want to get back in the game, and teach them all a lesson." - Rainbow Dash_

VOTE

Banjo – Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash – JD, Raine, Bambi, Banjo, and Kratos


	13. Episode 13 My Little Revenge

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_No-Face's serious concussion proved too serious, as the medical team decided to evacuate him from the game._

_Right after his evacuation, an iPhone arrived at camp, bringing messages from the castaway's loved ones._

_At the duel, Jeff explained to everyone that the first place winner would win something extra relating to home. Fearing who might be coming, Ren threw the competition in order to let En-Tee-I or Regal take first. His plan fell into coordination when En-Tee-I won the duel, followed by Ren. Regal joined the jury._

_En-Tee-I had to pick 3 people to be allowed to participate in the next immunity challenge with their loved one. He chose Raine, JD, and Bambi._

_Back at camp, JD and Kratos decided to take Bambi to the Final 3 in No-Face's spot. They also wanted to get some Hapino votes on their side at the end, so they agreed to take Raine to the Final 4. When they told Raine, she agreed, but was planning to tell Banjo about it._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Bambi and Raine for immunity. Bambi edged out Raine to win his second immunity in a row._

_Before tribal council, Rainbow Dash tried to convince the others to vote off Banjo before Raine, fearing that he would be a jury threat in the end._

_At tribal council, Rainbow Dash's plotting had failed, and she became the first official Nokowawa to be voted off the Thumper tribe. 5 are left, tonight, one more will be sent to Redemption Island._

**Final 5: Bambi, Banjo, JD, Kratos, and Raine**

**Jury: Sam, Squidward, No-Face, and Regal**

_**Redemption Island: En-Tee-I, Rainbow Dash, and Ren**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 33

Ren was laying back in the shelter, relaxing.

"Isn't it nice, man?" asked Ren, "After we beat this next opponent, we'll be surpassing Niko's Redemption record of 4 duels!"

"Not me, I only entered not too long ago..." reminded En-Tee-I.

Ren chuckled, "Oh yeah."

When Rainbow Dash flew in, and completely ignored the two Hapinos, Ren was really excited.

"_Rainbow Dash was voted out?" (dances) "Sweet! I'll get my little revenge on that eediot. She almost got me out back on Nokowawa!" (breaks out in song) "My Little Revenge... My Little Revenge. La la la la." - Ren_

"_Nokowawa deserves no credit for getting as far as they did. Banjo and Kratos are running the show, JD's running around like a little girl, and Bambi is riding his coattails." - Rainbow Dash_

– – – – –

Thumper Day 34

JD, Banjo, and Kratos were talking to eachother by the beach.

"One more to go," noted Kratos, "Let's make it happen."

All three of them bumped fists with eachother.

"_Myself, JD, and Kratos all formed a Final 3 pact to the end. It was us and Sam at the beginning of the game, and we will be together at the end of the game." - Banjo_

"Raine's not that good at challenges," said JD, "That should be an easy task. Doesn't matter who wins, really. Hell, let Bambi win if you want."

"_We're a tight group of purple tribe members. We started on a tribe called Nokowawa, we got Banjo over Kazooie, and we have almost eliminated the other team. Only three remain!" - JD_

While they were talking, Kratos was thinking hard in his head.

"_I was thinking about what JD said several days ago, about blindsiding Banjo. He holds a lot of truth in what he just said. However, I may need to do some sabotage in order to save my own neck. I have a gut feeling that Raine is going to use the information I gave her against me." - Kratos_

"Only problem lies in Redemption Island," noted Banjo, "If Ren or En-Tee-I return."

JD nodded.

"_I need to throw JD under the bus. We have the numbers going into the next vote, so it doesn't matter who Banjo gets pissed at. But if I can hide my own trail, and have it lead to JD, that might get me an extra vote." - Kratos_

Meanwhile, Raine was alone, and thinking to herself.

"_Hapino really had a lot of bad luck ever since the merge. If we weren't stupid prior to it, and kept Fluttershy over Kratos or No-Face, we might've gotten the advantage." - Raine_

Raine laid down inside the shelter, resting.

"_JD and Kratos are a formidable duo, and they need to be split apart, but at what cost? I just hope En-Tee-I or Ren return so that we stand a chance." - Raine_

– – – – –

Thumper Day 34

Kratos and Banjo were talking in the woods.

"Listen, what I'm about to tell you, MUST be kept to yourself, and not shared with anyone," warned Kratos.

Banjo was confused, "What is it?"

"_By telling Banjo about his eventual blindside, it'll hopefully get him mad at JD, and not me. If we do it without anyone telling him, I won't get his vote either. This is a faulty-proof plan." - Kratos_

"JD is out to get rid of you next tribal council," explained Kratos, "I found out about it yesterday night, before tribal. I wanted to tell you because I trust you and want to honor my word with you."

Banjo was surprised at JD's plan, he couldn't believe JD would want to take him out when he had promised him Final 3.

"Why would he do this?" asked Banjo.

"From what he said, you were a jury threat." replied Kratos.

"_Kratos told me JD is ready to put my name on the parchment and send me packing. Well, guess what? I'm not that clueless! I'm not out of the game yet, I can get votes to stay alive!" - Banjo_

"Do you think we can get votes to stay?" asked Banjo.

Kratos nodded, "Raine's our only hope. I don't think Bambi will flip against JD."

"_I believe Banjo bought my lie, and if my plan works, the vote should be 3-2, with Raine voting with Banjo. I will have that vote pose as my own." - Kratos_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors had to send in 4 people to come and watch the duel at hand. The ones who came were Raine, Kratos, Banjo, and Bambi.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

En-Tee-I, Rainbow Dash, and Ren all walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Raine, Kratos, Banjo, and Bambi have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_C'mon guys... defeat Rainbow Dash! I need at least one of you to return to the game!" - Raine_

"_I'm guessing there's no way in hell that we're going to be able to prevent a Hapino from entering the game again. That is... unless Rainbow Dash beats one today!" - Banjo_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Two winners stay, and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: you will navigate a handle through a table maze. Solve the maze, and then smash the tile at the end of it to release a bag of puzzle pieces. First two players to solve their puzzle stay in the game. Loser, you know the drill, out for good."

Everyone nodded.

"One thing. The next duel after this one, will be your FINAL duel. So if you win here, you'll only have to beat 2 more people in order to reenter the game."

"_I've been doing fine so far in the duels. The only thing that can hold me back is the table maze. If I get to the puzzle, I've made it." - En-Tee-I_

"_Really, Jeff? A puzzle? Right after I get voted out? Well, I'm gonna have to bring my A-game if I want to win." - Rainbow Dash_

"_I win this duel, and I hold the record for most duel wins!" (laughs) "I'm so awesome. I'm going to return to the game, and make it to the end!" - Ren_

Everyone got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Ren, Dash, and En-Tee-I began to tackle the table maze. Ren and Rainbow Dash took an early lead into the course, while En-Tee-I was having difficulty with handling the handle.

Ren was the first to finish the maze. He smashed through the tile, and collected his bag of puzzle pieces.

"C'mon Ren," said Ren to himself, "You've got this. Plenty of time."

En-Tee-I soon had control of the handle, and was making time quickly. Rainbow Dash finished her maze, and collected her bag of pieces.

Ren and Rainbow Dash were neck and neck, but both only went so far.

En-Tee-I finished the maze, and collected the bag of puzzle pieces. He began making quick work of the puzzle.

"This was to be expected..." muttered Kratos.

"It's either going to be Dash or Ren leaving, won't it?" asked Raine. Kratos nodded.

Ren and Dash were now half way done with their puzzle, while En-Tee-I was three-fourths away from completion.

One person finished first...

…

…

"En-Tee-I has it! EN-TEE-I STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for En-Tee-I.

Ren glanced at Rainbow Dash's puzzle, and began copying off of hers. There were some pieces she had, but Ren didn't.

"Hey!" shouted Dash, "Quit cheating!"

Ren smirked, still cheating, "I always cheat, baby!"

Rainbow Dash growled, "Gonna play that way, huh?"

Now she began copying Ren's work.

In the end, only one succeeded...

…

…

…

…

"Ren has it first! REN STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for Ren.

"Fourth win baby!" cheered Ren, jumping up and down.

"En-Tee-I, Ren, once again, you both stay alive in the competition. As for you Rainbow Dash, the game is over for you, but you will not go home. You will return as a member of the jury. Place your buff in the urn, and leave Redemption Island."

Rainbow Dash threw her orange buff in the fire, and soared off into the skies.

"En-Tee-I, Ren, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, you may return to your own camp now, and I'll see you for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

**Rainbow Dash's Final Words**

"Damn Nokowawa. Damn them all! I kind of expected it in the first place, but you have to admit, they really do not deserve to be sitting up in the Finals at all! Not even Raine! There has been no strategy talk between the two tribes, it's been just 'vote off the other tribe'. To me, that's not Survivor."

– – – – –

Thumper Day 35

Banjo and Raine were now talking in the forest.

"Mind if I share some information with you?" asked Raine, "You probably would like to hear this."

Banjo looked over at her, kind of already knowing, "Yes?"

"_It's Day 35, and tomorrow night is tribal council. Banjo needs to win immunity, or else he's a goner. I would like to shake up the game right now, just in case my night comes tomorrow." - Raine_

Raine placed her hands behind her back, "Kratos came up to me, and told me that he's taking me to the Final 4, and wants to eliminate you before me."

Banjo now was confused, because Kratos told him it was JD's idea.

"Huh? Kratos told you that?" asked Banjo.

Raine nodded, "Oh? You were already told this?"

"Yes... by KRATOS," replied Banjo, "He told me JD was the one behind this."

Raine smirked inside her head, "Well, Banjo, clearly they both were behind this. Surprising Kratos told you, though."

"_Kratos probably threw JD under the bus to ensure my vote for him at the end. Well, that's not happening anymore. I've been stabbed in the back by my alliance, and I have to save my skin before it gets ripped off." - Banjo_

"Our only hope is Bambi," explained Raine, "He holds the key to changing the game. Problem is... will he?"

Banjo shrugged, "I don't know, but right now, anything can help."

"_The more I think about it, siding with Banjo would help my game out, especially if he survives the vote. This might ensure one Hapino member in the Final 3, regardless if it's me, Ren, or En-Tee-I. Like I said, Bambi holds the key." - Raine_

Meanwhile, JD and Bambi were talking.

"We're voting Banjo out next tribal if he doesn't win immunity." explained JD, "It's the right move to make, over Raine. Raine can be taken out just as easily."

"What if a Hapino returns?" asked Bambi.

JD shrugged, "Well, it'd be the same story, really. I hope Ren comes back, he'll be easier to beat then En-Tee-I."

Bambi nodded.

"_The endgame is coming any time now. We're 5 now, and according to Jeff, the Redemption Island winner will return after the next duel. 5 again. I'm making Day 39 with Kratos and Bambi. Right now, there doesn't seem to be any obstacles in my way, other then the Redemption Island returnee winning immunities." - JD_

"You don't think Raine could win immunity challenges?" asked Bambi.

JD nodded, "And well, she could. But she's not a concern right now. Banjo is too much of a threat, and he needs to be taken down."

"_Pissing Banjo off could hurt us, especially if a Hapino goes to the end, because we'll lose Banjo's vote, and Sam's vote I think." - Bambi_

JD patted Bambi on the head, "Don't worry, Bambi. We'll be fine. Win immunity, that's all we need right now."

Bambi smiled.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Bambi."

Bambi did so.

"For today's challenge, there are 2 parts to the challenge. First part, you will throw grappling hooks out to retrieve 3 bags of puzzle pieces. The first 3 to finish move onto the final round. In the final round, you will use those pieces to compelte a fish skin puzzle. First person to complete the puzzle wins immunity, and lives another day in game. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone threw out their hooks. Only Raine hooked a bag. JD and Kratos were off by a bit, and Bambi and Banjo were off course.

Another throw of the hook saw JD, Banjo, and Bambi retrieve a bag. Kratos still hasn't gotten a bag.

After another throw, JD and Banjo hooked their second bags. Now they only needed one more bag. JD began to sweat with worry. Kratos was having the most trouble.

JD threw another hook out, and connected with his final bag. JD reeled it in, and was moving on to the final round.

Bambi was quickly falling out of it. Raine connected with her second bag. Kratos finally reeled in his first bag of pieces, while Banjo reeled in his final bag. Banjo was moving on with JD.

Kratos reeled in another throw, while Raine...

…

…

…

...caught her third and final bag.

"Banjo, JD, and Raine are moving onto the final round!"

Kratos and Bambi took a seat near Jeff.

The rest got situated for the puzzle.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Banjo, Raine, and JD got cracking on the puzzle. Banjo took a small lead.

Raine was really confused with this puzzle. It seemed as though two pieces can go in one place, but only one can fit.

JD was trying his best, but unluckly for him he wasn't the brightest of the bunch.

Banjo was half way done with his puzzle. Kratos was shaking his head in anger, because if he won, they needed a back up.

Back ups aren't known for success.

"I have it Jeff!" called Banjo.

Jeff looked at Banjo's puzzle.

"Correct! BANJO WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Banjo.

"Great job on the puzzle, Banjo! You are safe from the vote, and will be one of few contestants who'll never get to experience a Redemption Island duel. As for Kratos, Raine, JD, and Bambi; one of you will be voted off and become the last person to be sent to Redemption Island. See you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Thumper Day 36

Banjo was VERY happy to have won immunity for the night.

"_Now that I'm safe, I have nothing to worry about for the night. Raine might still get voted out, but I hope we're able to pull off a blindside with Bambi's added vote... if we get it." - Banjo_

Kratos and JD were talking to eachother.

"Damn," muttered Kratos, "With Banjo safe, we have to take out Bambi or Raine... and I'm saying Bambi. Raine's vote matters more then his. He's only one man."

JD nodded, "That's what I was thinking."

"_I'm pissed at myself. I shouldn't of told Banjo about JD wanting to betray him, because NOW we can't take him out, since he won immunity. Tonight, we're voting Bambi out, since getting Raine's vote might be worth it." - Kratos_

"Tell Raine," said JD, "She promised to help us vote Banjo out, so we'll need her help in eliminating Bambi."

Kratos nodded, and left.

But someone was listening in on their conversation.

A few minutes later, Banjo and Bambi were talking.

"You can't be serious..." muttered Bambi, feeling upset.

Banjo nodded.

"But why would they vote me out?" asked Bambi.

"They want Raine's vote, thinking Hapino will vote with her." explained Banjo.

Bambi sighed sadly.

"_I can't believe JD would want to vote me out, after all I've done to help him during the game. Sure, it might've not been much, but I've been loyal to him." - Bambi_

"Raine is our only hope," reminded Banjo, "She has to be on our side to split up Kratos and JD."

Bambi looked at Banjo, "But remember, whoever wins the duel returns, what if it's one of them?"

Banjo shrugged, "Well... we'll worry about that when the time comes."

"_Tonight, I hope my plan comes through, and splits up the power duo. My chances of winning go up if one of them goes out." - Banjo_

On the way to tribal, Raine was now suddenly confused over who to vote.

"_With Banjo safe, I don't have to worry about him going home anytime soon. This vote conflicts me, since part of me wants to keep JD and Kratos, and another wants me to betray them. If Banjo wasn't safe, I would be voting for one of them... but now... I have a little more freedom without screwing anything up." - Raine_

– – – – –

The Thumper tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sam,"

Sam was wearing his pajamas, this time with eye-wear.

"Squidward,"

Squidward was wearing a fancy tuxedo.

"No-Face,"

No-Face was wearing a blue tank top and blue shorts.

"Regal,"

Regal was wearing another suit. This one was blue and white.

"And Rainbow Dash, eliminated at the last Redemption Island duel."

Rainbow Dash's hair was styled nicely, but other then that, she looked normal, albeit a bit cleaner.

"Redemption Island is almost over with, and soon someone will be back in the game. Bambi, who are you rooting for between En-Tee-I and Ren?" asked Jeff.

"Honestly, En-Tee-I. He's a lot more tolerable around camp compared to Ren. Ren's just obnoxious." replied Bambi.

"Kratos, if you get sent to Redemption Island tonight, do you think you'll come straight back?" asked Jeff.

Kratos shrugged.

"I'm not going to get over-confident at Redemption Island if I happen to go over. Quite honestly, I'm thinking one of them will return, and not the one we're voting off tonight." replied Kratos.

"JD, who is getting voted off tonight?" asked Jeff.

JD laughed.

"Well, we wouldn't want to spoil you Jeff, wait and see!" replied JD.

"Okay, it's time to vote, JD, your up."

– – –

Banjo's Vote: Sorry, but I have to put the knife in first before I get blindsided. (?)

Kratos' Vote: Nothing personal, but Banjo would've been the one gone if he hadn't won. (Bambi)

Raine's Vote: I've made my decision, and I'm sticking to it. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Bambi. (He nodded.)

…

Bambi. Two votes Bambi.

…

…

…

JD. One vote JD, two votes Bambi. (JD looked surprised.)

…

…

JD. Tied two votes JD, two votes Bambi, one vote left. (Kratos raised an eyebrow, looking at Banjo.)

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...JD. You need to hand me your torch.

Kratos hung his head low, as JD patted him on the back. "Wow, guys. Just... wow!"

"JD, once again, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Same story as last time, you have one more chance to reenter the game. Grab your torch, and head out to Redemption Island."

JD took his torch, looked back at the others, and ran out.

"JD returns to Redemption Island for the second time. Will he beat Ren and En-Tee-I, and return to this tribe? We will find out tomorrow. You have 3 days left at Treasure Trove Cove, enjoy it. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 36

"The original duelist has returned!" yelled JD loudly as he entered camp. Ren and En-Tee-I were very shocked to see him.

"What the hell?" snapped Ren, "This must be interesting, tell us what happened!"

JD told them both about the blindside planned for Banjo, and how he intercepted it and got rid of him.

En-Tee-I shook his head, "Well, you got what was coming to you."

Ren nodded, "Thanks for keeping Raine alive, JD. You're a hero!"

JD shook his head at Ren's behavior.

"_I don't know how Banjo found out, unless Raine told him. If Raine did tell him, then I lost a lot of respect for her, since I trusted her to keep this information secret." - JD_

VOTE

Bambi – JD and Kratos

JD – Raine, Bambi, and Banjo

One more episode left to go! How do YOU think the game will shape up?

Who do you think will return to the game? How will they place?

Who will not make the Final 3? Who will? Who would win? Why?


	14. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 16 unique survivors began the adventure of a lifetime._

_They were in two separate tribes; Nokowawa and Hapino. Joining the tribes would be past contestants Banjo and Kazooie, from SEGA All Stars and Cuties respectively._

_The twist of the season would be Redemption Island. When voted off, contestants would face off against eachother in order to return to the game. Winner stays, loser is out._

_On Nokowawa, a power alliance formed between Banjo, Sam, JD, and Kratos. Under the leadership of Kratos, the alliance controlled the votes, sending both Muraki and Niko out first._

_At Hapino, the main alliance was Ren, Regal, Raine, and Squidward. Their first target was Kazooie, being a threat, and then they took out Hartman for being annoying. Nokowawa's Niko defeated both of them at Redemption Island._

_Soon, a tribe switch occurred, and JD, Kratos, and No-Face joined Hapino, and Bomberman, Regal, and Ren joined Nokowawa. Both groups of 3 were immediately on the oust._

_However, Bomberman was able to sneak into the alliance of Banjo and Sam, and wanted to vote out Ren and Regal. However, Regal pulled out the hidden immunity idol, blindsiding Bomberman. He went to Redemption Island, where Niko defeated him._

_Kratos tried to put allegiance into his former Tales of Symphonia ally Raine in keeping the Nokowawas and blindsiding Fluttershy. Raine wouldn't commit to voting her out, and instead stuck with Hapino. JD was sent to Redemption Island, where he finally defeated Niko, and took over Redemption Island. Kratos got his way the following tribal council, where Fluttershy was sent to Redemption._

_JD defeated her, and reentered the game as a new member of the merged Thumper tribe. 7 Nokowawas against 5 Hapinos._

_Nokowawa outsiders Rainbow Dash and Bambi wanted to join Hapino, but haven't decided when. The Hapinos simply couldn't keep up with Nokowawa, and both Ren and Squidward got sent to Redemption Island._

_But at the next tribal council, Rainbow Dash and Bambi did indeed jump ship, and caused the purple rock. Sam drew the rock, and was sent to Redemption. He would go on to lose the duel._

_With Nokowawa only at 4 loyal members; No-Face, JD, Kratos, and Banjo, they needed a back up plan. Kratos had a hidden immunity idol, and used it on himself at the next tribal council. En-Tee-I was soon sent to Redemption Island. Squidward lost the following duel._

_At an immunity challenge, No-Face severely injured himself in the final round. The following morning, he was evacuated. Despite this set back for Nokowawa, Bambi was convinced by JD to rejoin the Nokowawas. Bambi did, and betrayed the Hapinos, sending Regal to Redemption Island. He would lose the duel following his elimination._

_JD came up with a plan to go to the Final 3 with Kratos and Bambi, giving him and Kratos a good advantage in the end. To do this, they would need to take out Banjo. They told Raine about this, in order to get her vote. But Raine didn't trust them. Although, everything stayed the same, and Rainbow Dash was voted out next. She lost the following duel to the dominating Ren and En-Tee-I._

_Last episode, Kratos decided to throw JD under the bus, in order to get Banjo's vote in the end. But Banjo soon distrusted Kratos after Raine told him more information of the blindside._

_Banjo ruined their plans by winning immunity. This forced JD and Kratos to take Bambi out, as his vote meant less then Raine's. Banjo found out, and told Bambi about it. Raine wasn't sure who to vote, as it didn't matter who left._

_At tribal council, Raine voted against JD, and sent him back to Redemption Island. Only 7 remain!_

_JD._

_Raine._

_En-Tee-I._

_Bambi._

_Ren._

_Banjo._

_And Kratos._

_Tonight, the final Redemption Island duel will take place, and either JD, Ren, or En-Tee-I will return to the game. Following their return, two more immunity challenges will take place. 3 will move on to face the jury. One will outlast all the rest, and become the Sole Survivor!_

**Final 4: Bambi, Banjo, Kratos, and Raine**

**Jury: Sam, Squidward, No-Face, Regal, and Rainbow Dash**

_**Redemption Island: En-Tee-I, JD, and Ren**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 36

JD walked into camp.

"Anyone home?" he greeted.

Ren saw him walk in, and smirked.

"Welcome back, Dorian," replied Ren, "Please lay down, we have a full process of buttering you up!"

JD laughed, "Enough with the jokes, Ren! This IS the final duel after all."

En-Tee-I joined them, "Indeed it is. Good luck to all of you. Only one can return."

JD and Ren bro-fisted, and then butted heads with En-Tee-I, since he had no hands to bro fist with.

"_Time for my second win at Redemption Island, and who knows, things might be different when I return. Maybe, maybe not. If I don't return, Kratos won't be getting much further." - JD_

– – – – –

Thumper Day 37

Kratos placed his torch in the corner with the rest, and went over to the shelter. He wasn't happy one bit.

"_JD's elimination was my own fault. If Banjo hadn't won immunity, he would be gone right now, and not JD. I have myself to blame, and I'm ready to face the consequences." - Kratos_

Banjo walked over to him, "Should of stuck by the original plan, Kratos. You wouldn't be in this situation."

Kratos growled, "Shut up, Banjo. You know full and well that this is a game. I don't care about relationships. All I want is to play the way I want to in order to win."

"I just hate being lied to, that's all." replied Banjo, still angry.

"Then be happy," muttered Kratos, "If I don't win immunity, you can vote me off. That's the best thing you can do right now."

"_Kratos screwed himself. He should've stuck by me, and he would be in a great position right now. I just have to thank immunity for this one, as I might've been gone if not for it." - Banjo_

Banjo left Kratos alone, and joined up with Raine and Bambi.

"I don't care who wins the duel," he said, "Because the next vote won't be that person."

Bambi nodded, "Kratos hasn't pissed off one jury member yet. He could easily beat anyone here. He's been a great leader for Nokowawa."

"_Voting Kratos off next time would be beneficial for anyone trying to win, since he can garner a lot of jury votes for simply playing a good social, mental, and leadership game." - Bambi_

– – – – –

Thumper Day 37

Raine and Bambi were talking by the beach. Raine was drawing lines in the sand.

"If En-Tee-I or Ren return from Redemption Island," explained Raine, "There will be 3 Hapino jury votes; Squidward, Regal, and whoever loses."

Bambi nodded.

Raine continued, "Vote off Kratos, and then Banjo, and you might have a chance to win. Cause listen, Bambi, the 3 Hapino votes will most likely vote together."

"_Thanks to JD's blindside, I'm in a great position to make it to the Final 3. All I need to do, is to get Bambi against Banjo, and then hope En-Tee-I or Ren return." - Raine_

"So I still have a chance to win?" asked Bambi.

Raine nodded, "Exactly. No telling what the other 6 votes will go for."

"_Raine offered me a spot in the Final 3 with her, and one of Ren and En-Tee-I, if they make it. She told me that I may not get Hapino votes, but I could get some Nokowawa votes if I try hard enough." - Bambi_

"I will think about it Raine," replied Bambi, "We still have plenty of time until then. We just need to get Kratos out next."

Raine nodded, "That can be arranged."

"_Quite honestly, Bambi will not win. He's flipped many times, and has placed many jury members in the jury as a result of the flipping. He's a bit naïve about this, honestly." - Raine_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Final 4 contestants entered the arena.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for the final duel."

En-Tee-I, JD, and Ren all walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. We are all gathered here today to witness the final duel of Survivor Redemption Island."

Everyone cheered.

"_JD has to win this... he has to. He won Redemption Island last time, so I think he stands a chance. Problem is... the two Hapinos have gone through 3-4 duels winning every single one." - Kratos_

"_My plan will only work if Ren or En-Tee-I return. I would like it if En-Tee-I returned, since he can help plan strategies. Ren isn't much help in that category." - Raine_

"This is it. Your last shot at returning to the game. Only one person will win this duel. The other two will become the sixth and seventh members of the jury. Heres how the duel works: you will balance on a tilting square, whilst holding a jar on your head. If the jar falls off or if you fall off the square, you are out. Last person left standing will reenter the game. Losers will join the jury."

Everyone nodded.

"_I've been focused on one thing since I came to Redemption Island; win it. Nothing has challenged me more than this. Those races? Hah! Easy! Here, not so much, but I've outlasted 3 people to get here." - En-Tee-I_

"_Alright, here we go. One more duel, and I'm back where I started. Hopefully my plan goes back into effect, and me, Kratos, and Bambi become the Final 3." - JD_

"_Doesn't really matter who comes back into the game... but ah, who am I %#%$ing kidding? I'm winning this duel! Not Dorian! Not the alien ball! ME! ME! ME! ME!" - Ren_

Everyone got situated.

"This duel... is finally on."

– 30 minutes in... –

No one felt uncomfortable just just. En-Tee-I was meditating this whole time. JD and Ren looked fine so far.

– 1 hour in... –

JD began wobble back and forth, but saved himself quickly.

"Nice save..." said Kratos to himself.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Ren began to feel cramps in his back and legs.

"Agh..." groaned Ren. He stayed steady, though.

JD smirked when he heard Ren's pain.

– 2 hours in... –

Just then... one person fell off...

…

…

…

…

…

"DAMMIT!" swore Ren.

"Ren is out of the duel, and therefore is out of the game. He has become the sixth member of the jury."

Ren kicked away at the sand, before taking a seat next to Jeff.

– 2 hours, 30 minutes in... –

Jeff looked at En-Tee-I and JD.

"We are down to two duelists. JD, from Scrubs... taking on En-Tee-I, from Iggy's Reckin' Balls. JD has won 2 duels so far in the past, and En-Tee-I has won 3."

Ren growled, "I still won 4!"

– 3 hours in... –

For the first time during the duel, En-Tee-I was losing focus. If he wanted to, he could stay still for 2 more hours, but it was becoming uncomfortable for him.

Meanwhile, JD was wobbling a lot, but managed to save himself several times.

But only one fell off...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Aw, crap." sighed the person.

"JD is out! EN-TEE-I WINS THE DUEL, AND IS NOW BACK IN THE GAME!"

Everyone clapped for En-Tee-I. Raine ran down the bleachers and glomped En-Tee-I.

"Whoa Raine!" said a surprised En-Tee-I, "I'm glad to see you too!"

Raine got off him, and returned to the bleachers.

"Ren, you've done well out here in the duels. Unfortunately, the game is over for you. You have become the sixth member of the jury. Place your buff in the urn, and leave Redemption Island."

Ren threw his orange buff violently in the fire, and left without a word.

"JD, you survived Round 1 of Redemption Island, but not the second one. The game is over for you, and you have become the seventh member of the jury. Place your buff in the urn, and leave Redemption Island."

JD placed his orange buff in the fire, waved goodbye, and left.

"Congratulations En-Tee-I! You are now back in the game, and are a part of the Final 5. I will see all of you for the immunity challenge later tonight."

– – – – –

**Ren's Final Words**

"I %#$%ing hate Nokowawa and everything its done to Hapino. True, I'm glad En-Tee-I won the duel, and I'm glad he and Raine might have a chance to get far... but I wanted that person to be me! Dammit! At least I'm on the jury, and I love being a jerk."

**JD's Final Words**

"I had a daydream prior to the final duel... that I would win, and then move on to win the million dollars. I guess my daydreams are just fantasies. If I tried hard enough... I could've beaten En-Tee-I and return to the tribe that voted me out. Oh well... can't win everything in life."

– – – – –

Thumper Day 37

Raine was giddy that En-Tee-I returned to the game.

"_I'm glad En-Tee-I was the one who won the duel! The Final 3 is in our sights! All we need to do is stay on target, and play along with Banjo." - Raine_

"Kratos is the next boot," explained Raine, "Everyone is on board with it. Even he understands it."

En-Tee-I nodded.

"Then, I talked with Bambi," continued Raine, "And hopefully he votes Banjo out at the Final 4. With Bambi acting as the goat, one of us will come out on top!"

En-Tee-I smiled with joy.

"_Raine, I seriously doubted your strategy. This plan is perfect! I didn't think you could strategize well, especially after the fake idol fiasco." - En-Tee-I_

"Just keep quiet about it," warned Raine, "One slip, and we could be headed out the door one by one. We need BOTH of us in the Finals, not just one."

En-Tee-I nodded, and butted heads with Raine.

"_I just hope Bambi is up to the task of helping us blindside Banjo. He's flipped a lot during the game, so I don't expect any much from him." - En-Tee-I_

Meanwhile, Kratos was talking with Banjo and Bambi.

"Sorry about my behavior this morning," apologized Kratos, rubbing his head, "I was in a bad mood."

Bambi smiled at him, but Banjo wasn't buying any of it.

"I just want to say, voting me out would hurt your game," warned Kratos.

"_With En-Tee-I back in the game, we could be in grave danger if we let conflict get in the way. Banjo needs to understand this; voting me out would be a major mistake." - Kratos_

"Why do you say that?" asked Banjo, still not believing anything.

Kratos sighed, "Look, Banjo, letting conflict get in the way of making it to the end will hurt your game. Voting me out would tie you up against Hapino. Guess what's next? Purple rock."

Banjo nodded, understanding, "I see your point..."

"_I think Kratos is right about the situation. The purple rock could be dastardly in the end, and it could land both Raine and En-Tee-I in the finals." - Banjo_

"I don't want another purple rock..." worried Bambi.

"Then prevent it," offered Kratos, "Vote one of them off next tribal council, and we'll be fine."

"_If Banjo is stupid, he'll vote me off. If he's smart, he'll spare me another day out here. I honestly hope he's here to win the game..." - Kratos_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Bambi."

Bambi did so.

"For todays challenge, you will run through a maze. Throughout the maze, you have to collect ladder rungs, and climb up to the top of the tower in the middle. There are 4 rungs, once you have all 4, put all four together and climb up the ladder. Winner wins immunity, and your going to the Final 4. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone dashed out into the maze from the center. However, some quickly got lost, due to several paths at many areas of the maze. Kratos was the only one lucky enough to find his first ladder rung.

En-Tee-I and Raine were both lost at opposite ends of the maze. Banjo was also having difficulty. Kratos was moving towards his second ladder rung, which didn't spell good news for Banjo, seeing as though Kratos was the target. Bambi found his first ladder rung, and moved on.

Bambi was soon on a role, finding his second ladder rung. Kratos lost track of where he just came from, so he quickly became lost.

Bambi once again found ANOTHER ladder rung. He had a good strategy during this maze. Soon, both Banjo and Raine found their first ladder rungs, and Kratos found his second. En-Tee-I was lost completely.

4 minutes later, 4 more ladder rungs were found; by Bambi, Kratos, Raine, and Banjo. All at the same place, too. This was Bambi's last rung, and he had to get back to the center for his ladder construction.

Banjo found his third rung, and was trying his best to beat Bambi to it. Bambi made it to the center, and began building his ladder.

Bambi was halfway done with his ladder. Everyone else was scrambling to find their last few (or in En-Tee-I's case, first) ladder rungs.

But no one was able to.

"BAMBI WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone cheered for Bambi.

"Congratulations Bambi, you are now a part of the Final 4. You've been doing well. As for the other 4 members of Thumper, one of you will not join the Final 4, and instead join the jury. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Thumper Day 37

Kratos walked over to Banjo and Bambi, knowing if they didn't vote his way, his game would be over.

"_Bambi wins immunity, and now I have to make sure both he and Banjo are on board with voting out En-Tee-I tonight." - Kratos_

"You remember what I said, right?" asked Kratos, "We have to take out the Hapinos, like we said from the beginning."

Banjo nodded, "Yeah, I heard what you said. Don't worry Kratos, everything is under control."

Kratos nodded, but deep down inside he didn't believe him.

"_Kratos is going home tonight, everyone has agreed to it. I'm looking forward to a battle at the next immunity challenge against Hapino." - Banjo_

"_It sounds as though Banjo is wanting me out tonight. If that's the case, if he wants to put his life in danger, then I don't see why I can't either." - Kratos_

Kratos was speaking with Raine.

"Voting Banjo out would be pivotal," explained Kratos, "What jury wouldn't vote for him at the end. Plus, he's good at challenges. A wise person would vote him out."

Raine nodded, "But what have you done for me, to make me keep you in?"

"I promised you before JD got blindsided," explained Kratos, "That I would take you to the Final 4. I meant my promise sincerely. I felt bad for tricking you with a fake idol. It was to get Hapino off track."

Raine listened.

"_Kratos makes a lot of good points... at least he admits he feels bad for using the fake idol against me. Perhaps Banjo would be a better option for tonight." - Raine_

Before tribal council, Raine and En-Tee-I were talking.

"Kratos wants to vote Banjo out." said Raine.

En-Tee-I looked at her, "It doesn't matter who goes out, does it?"

Raine shrugged, "Well, Kratos wanted to keep me over Banjo... before you came back. Whereas on Banjo's half, he probably wants us out once Kratos is gone."

"_According to Raine, we should vote for Banjo tonight, instead of Kratos. Banjo has more friends on the jury, and Kratos really doesn't. Either way, as long as the one we keep doesn't win immunity, we're set for the Final 3." - En-Tee-I_

The Hapinos agreed on a target, and left for tribal council along with the rest of Thumper.

– – – – –

The Thumper tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sam,"

"Squidward,"

"No-Face,"

"Regal,"

"Rainbow Dash,"

"And Ren and JD, both eliminated at the last Redemption Island duel."

"We are 2 days away from the end of the game, and Redemption Island is gone. Go home tonight, game is over. En-Tee-I, wouldn't it suck to go home tonight, after you just got back from Redemption?" asked Jeff.

En-Tee-I nodded.

"Definitely. I won 4 duels the whole time I was out there, and it would suck to go home after all that work." replied En-Tee-I.

"Kratos, two Nokowawa members have been voted out in the previous tribal councils. Will tonight be a Nokowawa?" asked Jeff.

Kratos nodded.

"I'm feeling like that's the case tonight. I'm praying that it's not me, but anything can happen." replied Kratos.

"Banjo, why keep you around for the Final 4?" asked Jeff.

"I've been loyal to my alliance this entire-" started Banjo.

"Hold on a minute, Banjo. Did you say... loyal?" interrupted Kratos.

Banjo nodded.

"Why yes I did, Kratos! Thank you! You weren't loyal this whole time! Hell, you sold out JD to save your own skin!" snapped Banjo.

JD looked very surprised.

Kratos rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... sure I did." muttered Kratos.

"Don't lie anymore Kratos! You've done enough damage!" yelled Banjo.

Raine looked over at him.

"Don't bring this down on Kratos! Don't forget, I also told you about them trying to blindside you! It's not entirely his fault!" snapped Raine.

Kratos was now surprised. JD facepalmed.

"Doesn't matter. Jeff, can we go vote now?" asked Banjo.

Jeff nodded.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Banjo, your up."

– – –

Banjo's Vote: Enough lying. The games over for you. (Kratos)

Kratos' Vote: I just hope this vote doesn't kill me in the end. (Banjo)

Raine's Vote: …. (Banjo)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kratos. (He nodded.)

…

Kratos. Two votes Kratos.

…

…

Banjo. One vote Banjo, two votes Kratos. (He glared at Kratos.)

…

…

…

Banjo. Tied two votes Banjo, two votes Kratos, one vote left. (Banjo was surprised.)

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island, and the eighth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Kratos. You need to hand me your torch.

Kratos nodded, "Fair enough. Good luck." He handed his torch to Jeff.

"Kratos, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go,"

Kratos left tribal council without a word.

"Congratulations... you have made the Final 4. Tomorrow, you will compete in the final immunity challenge. I'll see you all there. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Kratos' Final Words**

"Looks like only one of the two Hapinos voted with me... and I'm betting it was Raine. At least she understood the consequences of the whole situation at hand. Not so sure about En-Tee-I. He's a smart guy, but he's been clueless the whole game."

VOTE

Banjo – Raine and Kratos

Kratos – En-Tee-I, Bambi, and Banjo

– – – – –

Thumper Day 38

Raine wasn't happy with Banjo after tribal council.

"_After last tribal council, I knew Kratos was going home... but I needed to throw a vote in against Banjo, just because he shouldn't expect everyone to be 100% loyal to him." - Raine_

"Good job on making the Final 4, guys!" smiled Banjo.

Bambi smiled back, "I'm glad we made it this far into the game!"

"_Back on the original Nokowawa tribe, I never imagined that I would be sitting here in the Final 4. Especially being one of two last remaining members of that tribe, too!" - Bambi_

"The final immunity challenge is today... be ready." warned En-Tee-I. Banjo nodded.

"_I have to be ready for the challenge today... and beat En-Tee-I. Chances are that the challenge will involve endurance, and En-Tee-I is really good at that. If I win the immunity, we have a 2/3 chance of both me and Bambi making it to the Final 3." - Banjo_

Just then, Jeff showed up.

"What's up everyone?" greeted Jeff.

"Things are going swell, Jeff." replied Raine.

"It's time for the famous rites of passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 14 torches of the 14 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the lake, and we'll start the final immunity challenge."

Everyone started to walk down the trail.

"_I started this game out on the underdog Hapino tribe, and I'm still here. Isn't that amazing? I had that alliance with Regal, Ren, and Squidward, and made deals with En-Tee-I along the way. I think I have this game wrapped up if I survive to the Final 3, I'm not gonna lie." - Raine_

"_I returned from Redemption Island, sending 5 people to the jury. I've been through a lot during this experience. I'd like to call myself an underdog. All that matters now is winning the Final Immunity Challenge, and praying Bambi sticks with us." - En-Tee-I_

"_I wasn't a strong competitor from the beginning of the game. Now suddenly, I'm winning immunity challenges. I don't want to hear the jury go, "Oh, Bambi, why didn't you try harder in the beginning?". I want to hear the jury go, "Bambi, you did well, surviving as long as you did."." - Bambi_

"_I returned to play a better game. In SEGA All Stars, I was perceived to be this coat-tailing bear that betrayed his tribe. Not this time. This time, I played with honesty and loyalty. The reason several of my old alliance members are gone and on the jury is because they betrayed me first." - Banjo_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Muraki's.

"No one trusted this guy..." noted Banjo.

Bambi shrugged, "We never really gave him much of a chance."

They came across Kazooie's.

"Threat right from the start," said Raine, "She had to go."

"I wish I was with her at one point," chuckled Banjo, "Would've been fun to play with her."

They came across Hartman's.

"Hartman literally has no heart in his name." muttered En-Tee-I.

Raine nodded, "Honestly, we didn't need a drill sergeant."

They came to Bomberman's torch.

"This guy got a bad start," noted Banjo, "He got stabbed in the back by a Hapino."

"Goes to show how sneaky of a player Ren really is." replied En-Tee-I.

They came to Niko's torch.

Bambi smiled, "I honestly think he would've done well had he returned to the game."

Raine nodded, "Indeed. Niko Bellic was surely a great competitor."

They came to Fluttershy's torch.

Raine sighed, "I felt so bad writing her name down. She didn't deserve to go."

"She was so adorable... but she really had no business in this game." noted En-Tee-I.

They came to Sam's torch.

"This was my buddy," smiled Banjo, "If only he didn't pull the rock."

Bambi frowned, "Sorry about that..."

They came to Squidward's torch.

"The only reason we kept him around," explained Raine, "Was because he was the perfect goat."

"No one really cared for Squidward did they?" asked Bambi.

Then came No-Face's, still lit.

Raine blew out the torch, "Wish you stayed in to fight, No-Face."

"He was a competitor, surely he'd still be here had he not gotten injured." noted Bambi.

They came to Regal's torch.

"I miss him," sighed Raine, "He was a great ally."

"We had some good conversations back on Nokowawa..." noted Banjo.

Rainbow Dash's came next.

"She got way too overconfident," noted Bambi.

"She betrayed us, and never returned like you did." said Banjo, looking at Bambi.

Then came Ren's torch.

Raine chuckled, "He was a great player... too bad he wasn't kind to anyone to get credit."

"Ren would've been a great player had he stayed around." noted En-Tee-I.

JD's came next.

"JD was a smart fool," chuckled En-Tee-I, "If that even makes any sense."

"He made good moves," agreed Banjo, "But was a fool to realize Kratos sold him out."

Lastly came Kratos' torch.

"Great leader," commented Banjo, "Bad social game."

Raine shrugged, "He really doesn't like to put trust into people. But he did fairly well."

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

The survivors came in.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Bambi."

Bambi gave back the immunity.

"For todays challenge, you will balance on a wobbling, rotating platform for as long as you can. You will be out in the rough tide, so if the tide comes up, it'll make things a whole lot harder. Last one standing will win the final immunity challenge, and will make the Final 3."

Everyone got on their name-plated platform.

"Challenge has begun."

– 30 minutes in... –

Bambi was not doing so well. En-Tee-I, as expected, was meditating during the challenge. Both Banjo and Raine were sub-par during this challenged

– 1 hour in... –

Banjo was now starting to show weakness. En-Tee-I still wasn't budging. Raine was still okay.

However, Bambi dropped out, feeling very weak at this point.

"Bambi is out of the challenge. We're down to 3..."

– 1 hour in, 30 minutes... –

A high tide came in from behind, and threw the platform slightly in the air. This woke En-Tee-I up from his meditation, and knocking someone else off...

…

…

…

"Banjo is now out of the challenge. We're down to the two remaining Hapino members..."

– 2 hours in... –

Raine looked over at En-Tee-I. He was back in meditation, and looked like he could go on forever.

"Psst... En-Tee-I!" called Raine, trying to get his attention. En-Tee-I looked over at her.

"Hmm?" he wondered.

Raine and En-Tee-I began talking quietly about the upcoming vote, and who would take immunity for the night. Banjo was trying to listen in, and got a good hearing on what was said. He became nervous. On the other hand, Bambi was not paying attention.

Just then, one person jumped off...

…

…

…

…

"Raine is out. EN-TEE-I WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE! GUARANTEED FINAL 3!"

Everyone clapped for En-Tee-I.

"You are going to the Final 3, En-Tee-I. You will be able to give your claim to the jury on why you deserve to win one million dollars. Banjo, Raine, Bambi, one of you will be voted out tonight, and become the final member of the jury. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Thumper Day 38

Banjo was now paranoid about the vote, after overhearing En-Tee-I and Raine's little talk.

"_I overheard Raine and En-Tee-I talk about taking Bambi to the end, and make him the goat. That's great and all... but they are sounding like they are going to trick him into voting me out! I have to alert Bambi ahead of time!" - Banjo_

Banjo and Bambi were talking.

"Bambi," said Banjo, "Listen to me... I'm not sure if Raine or En-Tee-I have tried anything, but I have to tell you something."

Bambi was listening.

"They want to take you to the end, only so that they'll beat you. If they take me, they might lose." explained Banjo.

Bambi was surprised that Banjo found out. He was even more surprised to know he was going to be a goat, when Raine told him otherwise.

Still, though, Bambi pretended he didn't know that, "Really?"

Banjo nodded, "I'm going to be blunt here, Bambi, you aren't winning this game. You've flopped many times during the game. I'm sorry, but that's the truth."

Bambi felt hurt hearing that. His ears flattened against his head. But, Banjo was right, he thought to himself.

"_Banjo told me that I wasn't going to win no matter what. What he said was very hurtful... but he was right. I believe that if I didn't jump sides with Rainbow Dash, I wouldn't be in this position." - Bambi_

"Vote Raine tonight," explained Banjo, "Force the rocks, and let's pray we make it to the Final 3 together. If I don't make it, you've got my vote."

Bambi smiled.

"_I've got a lot to think about tonight. Originally, I wanted Banjo to go... but now I feel like giving it up to chance right now." - Bambi_

A little while later, Raine and En-Tee-I were talking.

"Bambi said he was down for it," noted Raine, "So all we need to do is vote Banjo, and we're in the Final 3."

En-Tee-I smirked.

"_We're in the best position right now. Even if the rocks are drawn tonight, we might still come out on top. Only I have to pull a rock, so it's a 2/3 chance I'll still be here." - Raine_

– – – – –

The Thumper tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sam,"

"Squidward,"

"No-Face,"

"Regal,"

"Rainbow Dash,"

"Ren,"

"JD,"

"And Kratos, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Here we are, Final 4. Tonight, one of you will be voted out and become the ninth and final member of the jury. Banjo, what are the odds that tonight will be a split vote?" asked Jeff.

"Large odds. Two Nokowawas, two Hapinos. If it isn't split tonight, then obviously something was up in the air that I didn't know about." replied Banjo.

"En-Tee-I, if Raine goes home tonight, what are your odds of winning?" asked Jeff.

"They lower. Banjo has obviously played a much better game, and most of the jury consists of Nokowawas that Banjo never betrayed. There's no way I can compete with that." replied En-Tee-I.

Banjo nodded. JD just laughed to himself.

"Ok, it's time to vote, En-Tee-I, your up."

– – –

Bambi's Vote: ….. (?)

Banjo's Vote: Hopefully the rocks work in favor for Nokowawa. (Raine)

Raine's Vote: Nothing personal, but En-Tee-I is completely right about you. (Banjo)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, and the decision is final, person voted will have to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Banjo. (He nodded.)

…

Raine. One vote Raine, one vote Banjo.

…

Banjo. Two votes Banjo, one vote Raine, one vote left. (Bambi shut his eyes. Banjo was praying, and Raine was sweating.)

…

…

…

…

…

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island, and the final member of our jury, Banjo. That's 3, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Banjo shook his head, "What the hell, Bambi. I trusted you this time..."

"Banjo, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Banjo left without another word.

"The power now shifts to the jury. 9 people that you've voted out, now hold your fate in their hands. Enjoy Day 39, and then we'll begin the Final Tribal Council. Have fun on your last day, you'll need it."

– – – – –

**Banjo's Final Words**

"I don't think I expected much out of Bambi, considering he did flip back and forth between alliances. First he was with Nokowawa, then Hapino, then back to us, and finally back with Hapino. He flipped many, many times, and this one vote truly ruined his chances, if any.

VOTE

Banjo – Raine, En-Tee-I, and Bambi

Raine - Banjo

– – – – –

Thumper Day 39

Bambi, Raine, and En-Tee-I entered the Thumper camp, each one very excited.

"Congratulations on making the Final 3, everybody!" cheered Bambi.

All 3 of them huddled up together and cheered.

"_I never expected in a million years, to be sitting in between a deer and an alien ball celebrating over making the final stage of a reality show. I'm loving every second of it!" - Raine_

"We did our best, won challenges, made alliances," noted En-Tee-I, "And through it all, we've made it to the final day."

Bambi looked at both Raine and En-Tee-I, "You guys happy? I just gave you guys the chance to win the game."

"What do you mean?" wondered Raine.

"I don't think I'm winning..." frowned Bambi.

En-Tee-I looked at Bambi straight in the eyes, "Never lose hope. Just answer honestly, and apologize for every move you made. Perhaps you might get some votes."

Bambi nodded, and sort of smiled.

"_I know I'm losing tonight at tribal council, so... I decided to give both Raine and En-Tee-I the chance to win the million. I'll still try to win, but I know I'm not getting much further then third." - Bambi_

En-Tee-I threw several burning logs onto the old shelter, and gave each survivor their torch.

"Sayonara Thumper!" said En-Tee-I.

"_Survivor has been a lot of fun, in and out of Redemption Island. I hope tonight, the jury realizes the work I had to accomplish in order to fully return to the game, and give me the money. Being only 45, I think most people under estimated me." - En-Tee-I_

– – – – –

The Thumper tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in your jury..."

"Sam,"

"Squidward,"

"No-Face,"

"Regal,"

"Rainbow Dash,"

"Ren,"

"JD,"

"Kratos,"

"And Banjo, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to be the Sole Survivor, and win 1 million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Bambi, you can go first." explained Jeff.

"Hello guys!" smiled Bambi, "Um... I know most of you aren't too happy with me. Whether it was me who put you out of the game, or not, I played the game in a way to help me out, not any alliance. If the alliance I was on wasn't the way to go, I flipped. It happened a lot, and most of you got blindsided as a result. Hopefully, you can look past that, and vote for me."

"En-Tee-I, your next."

"I had to persevere during Redemption Island, in order to return to the game," explained En-Tee-I, "I defeated 5 people while over there, and I fought to be here. Bambi and Raine both did well, but I think I fit the term of 'Survivor' better then them. No offense."

"Raine, close us up."

"How do you think a Hapino member or members were able to make it all the way to the end?" asked Raine, "I managed to get here, because the Nokowawa tribe turned on eachother. I followed the strategy Shohn used at the end of Heroes vs. Villains. This time, it worked. I played a good game from start to finish, with some obstacles along the way."

Jeff nodded, and turned to the jury, "In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Raine, Bambi, and En-Tee-I. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Okay. Let's start. JD, your up first."

JD walked on up.

"First of all," started JD, "My only question slash comment goes to Raine. Raine, I want to know, do you think telling Banjo about our plan was worth getting here?"

Raine nodded.

"To be honest JD, turning on you is what helped me get to this point," explained Raine, "You and Kratos were a fantastic duo, and I had to split you up."

JD nodded, and went back to sit down.

"Squidward."

Squidward walked up, chuckling.

"Let's be fair here," noted Squidward, "En-Tee-I, you are not, and I repeat, you are not getting any Hapino votes."

En-Tee-I looked at him hard.

"Myself, Ren, Raine, and Regal were all in an alliance from Day 4, and you were on the oust quite a bit. Wasn't he Raine?" asked Squidward.

Raine nodded, sadly. En-Tee-I shook his head.

"Squidward, it really doesn't matter anymore," muttered En-Tee-I, "Raine already told me about that alliance. Do what you want with your votes."

Squidward smirked, "Hmm. Fine by me."

He sat back down.

"No-Face."

No-Face walked on up.

"I want each of you to tell me what moment during the game," explained No-Face, "You fought the most through. Did you persevere to get here?"

Bambi went first, "My opening statement sort of states it. I had to make decisions that would help me in the game, no one else. No one should have to control my vote."

"Redemption Island mostly," answered En-Tee-I, "I never got focus in any duel, and I ended up winning because of it. A true winner comes from Redemption Island. A true Survivor."

Raine went last, "Honestly, I fought for Hapino. When everything was going down the drain, well, I had to fight to keep the Hapino name shining. Luckily, Nokowawa helped us by being dysfunctional."

No-Face nodded, and sat back down.

"Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash flew up in front of the Final 3.

"I wish I didn't have to be a jury member," muttered Dash, "Honestly, NONE of you deserve it! Bambi! You stabbed me in the back, and you also went ahead and stab Banjo in the back! En-Tee-I! Coming from Redemption Island means NOTHING! You meant 10 days away from the main game! Raine! It was my vote that saved you from being voted out when Sam pulled the rock! You showed that gratitude by voting me out with the rest of the tribe! None of you deserve the money!"

Bambi flattened his ears down, En-Tee-I glared at Dash, and Raine simply shrugged.

"If you want my vote, be honest with the rest of the jury," replied Dash, "And then we'll talk."

She sat back down.

"Regal."

Regal walked on up.

He sighed, "What Squidward said wasn't necessary."

Squidward rolled his eyes.

"En-Tee-I, you still have a shot to win my vote," explained Regal, "Just remain honest with the rest of the jury. Bambi, nothing to say to you. Raine, I think you did well out here. Good game guys."

Regal sat back down.

"Pajama Sam."

Sam skipped on up.

"I really have no questions for any of you. You all did well in getting here, and I think you each get a fair shot at the money." smiled Sam.

He sat back down.

"Ren."

Ren grunted, and walked up to talk.

"I'm voting Raine. Enough said," said Ren, looking at the jury, "She played the best game out of all 3 finalists. Not only did she fight to keep Hapino alive, she also did well in playing a great manipulative game. She deserves it the most. En-Tee-I was a social outcast and strategically clueless, and Bambi just coat tailed."

Raine smiled, "Thank you Ren."

Ren gave a thumbs up as he sat down.

"Banjo."

Banjo walked up to talk to the Final 3.

"Bambi," started Banjo, "I told you prior to tribal council, that I would vote for you if I pulled the rock."

Bambi nodded.

"That, of course," continued Banjo, "Is now not the case anymore. Sorry, but it is. As for Raine and En-Tee-I, you did well. Thank you."

Banjo sat back down.

"Kratos, finish us off."

Kratos walked on up.

"Raine," he said, "I do appreciate your vote to keep me when I got voted out. Wish I could say the same for En-Tee-I."

Raine nodded, while En-Tee-I glared at him.

Kratos sighed, "It has been a rough game, and all 3 of you did well in getting here. You did what 15 people couldn't do, and that is make the Final Tribal Council. Good luck in the vote."

He sat back down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. Your voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Sam, your up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – –

In a few minutes, the final votes will be tallied. Who will be crowned the Sole Survivor?


	15. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Denver. Bambi, En-Tee-I, Raine, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. Sorry, no car is at stake. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes 4 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"WE LOVE BAMBI!"

"GO EN-TEE-I!"

"RAINES AWESOME!"

First vote,

…

…

Raine.

…

…

En-Tee-I. One vote En-Tee-I, one vote Raine.

…

…

En-Tee-I. Two votes En-Tee-I, one vote Raine.

…

…

En-Tee-I. Three votes En-Tee-I, one vote Raine.

…

…

Raine. Two votes Raine, three votes En-Tee-I.

…

…

Raine. Tied three votes Raine, three votes En-Tee-I.

…

…

Raine. Four votes Raine, three votes En-Tee-I.

…

…

The winner of Survivor Redemption Island, is RAINE!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Raine jumping up and down, her eyes sparkling in excitement. Both Bambi and En-Tee-I congratulated her on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 6 contestants booted, Muraki, Kazooie, Niko, Hartman, Bomberman, and Fluttershy, soon joined them.

"Joining Samantha and Eevee in our female winners category is Professor Raine Sage! Not only did she keep the Hapino spirit in check, she also fought to stay in the game! Well done Raine!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my twelfth season of Survivor. Sadly though, I only had 2 loyal readers this time around; Princess of Chaos and DonPianta. The recent breakup of a forum I was on contributed to the low number of reviews and readers this time around. Hopefully, that'll change next season! (Which a preview to will be up soon!)

I liked writing Raine out. I knew that if a Hapino victory was in order, she had to be the one to take it. En-Tee-I was, like most said in the show, clueless the whole time and at the bottom of the totem pole. Hence why he lost. He only gained the votes of No-Face, Rainbow Dash, and JD. Everyone else voted for Raine.

Get ready for another Reals vs. OCs season, but with some differences from the last one.

Oh, and did I mention it's new name?


	16. Preview to Survivor Aquatic Ruin

_The next season of Survivor..._

"I've got it!" yelled Paige.

"They're catching up!" yelled Archer, "Do you seriously want to lose now?"

Frank groaned, "Someone please carry me!"

_Will return to the roots of Season 4: Reals vs. OCs..._

"I wonder who's on the other tribe..." wondered Chris. John shrugged.

"Who knows," replied John.

_OCs created by the author..._

"_I've got what it takes to win!" - Bruce_

Taking on real video game / anime characters...

Twilight Sparkle trotted to join her fellow Savaii tribe members, followed by the mysterious Dexter Morgan.

"I'm not afraid of them..." muttered Stephen to Mikayla. Mikayla nodded.

_Are they fearless?_

"_The silent betrayal will take place tonight..." - Sweet Tooth_

Or just plain weird?

"_Ling Ling not afraid of Upolu. Ling Ling make quick work of them!_" said Ling Ling in a weird language that Soubi hardly understood.

"...Ok then." said Soubi quietly to himself.

"_I understood the creature somehow... even though we speak different languages." - Soubi_

_Who will come out victorious?_

_Which tribe will dominate in the challenges?_

Metal Mario high fived Harry after winning a challenge.

_Find out on Survivor Aquatic Ruin!_

"_You have to a strong will in order to play this game. I believe I have that will." - Erin_

"_Bring on the twists, Probst! I'm not afraid, mate!" - Stepney_

_Premiering before or after Christmas weekend! Be ready!_

"_And then I got coined the name 'Papa Murph'. Isn't that weird?" - Brandon_

– – – – –

Look up these game/anime/tv series in learn more about the Savaii tribe:

**Loveless, Archer, Thomas and Friends, Twisted Metal, Drawn Together, Mario, Dexter, 3rd Rock from the Sun, **and** My Little Pony**


End file.
